It's Great to Be Eight?
by janissima
Summary: A strange device causes some startling changes for one member of SG-1. Early season 7. Epilogue now up!
1. Changes

**It's Great to be Eight!**

**Chapter 1**

Colonel Jack O'Neill and his team stepped through the gate and returned momentarily to their base: the SGC. General Hammond met them at the end of the ramp, thankful to see that they had all returned in one piece.

"How was the mission Colonel?" the General inquired of the flagship team's leader.

"Piece of cake General. We went, we saw, we conquered."

General Hammond raised his eyebrows at that comment and turned to Major Carter, certain he would get a straight answer out of her.

"We obtained the piece of technology that the Tok'ra told us about Sir. Daniel took some rubbings of some symbols that were etched in the walls of the building we found it in. Hopefully that will give us some more answers about this device," responded the ever-informative Major. She held up a triangular device that was a little larger than the palm of her hand.

"I take it you didn't run into any trouble then?"

"Not a Jaffa or Goa'uld in sight Sir, present company excluded" stated Jack, looking to Teal'c. "No one came back with even a scratch this time," he smiled proudly.

"Very well SG-1. I want you to get checked out in the infirmary, showered and changed. Debriefing in one hour. Oh and Major, make sure you bring that device with you to the briefing."

"Yes, sir," came four different responses and they made their way out of the control room to carry out the General's orders.

The four members of SG-1 sat at the usual spots in the briefing room: Jack and Sam to the General's right, Daniel and Teal'c to his left. Daniel was busy pouring himself a second cup of coffee when the general directed his next question to him.

"Dr. Jackson, do you have any idea what the symbols on the...what did the Tok'ra refer to this thing as Major?"

"A Triplexus Sir. So named because of its three sides I assume."

"Yes, a Triplexus. So Dr. Jackson, do you have any ideas what the 3 symbols on the Triplexus mean?" continued the General.

Daniel pushed up his glasses and held the device in his hand. "I'm not sure yet what they might mean General. But I have some ideas. This first one is the figure of a woman. The second resembles a child, looks like a girl by the longer hair. The last one has me puzzled. It's just a wiggly line with two short lines connected to the larger one at the top. The back of the Triplexus has more writing that appears to be Goa'uld in nature but it is very faint; almost worn off in some spots. It will take me a while to figure this out."

"Understood Dr. Jackson. I would like you and Major Carter to work on studying this device for the next three days. We'll meet after that time and see what you have come up with."

"Sir, we could use Teal'c's help as well with this. He might be able to make out more of the Goa'uld writing than I can," Daniel spoke up.

General Hammond looked to Teal'c. "OK. Teal'c you work with Dr. Jackson and Major Carter on this device."

Teal'c nodded his assent.

"I'll just supervise their progress sir," quipped Jack, a grin on his face.

"Yes, Colonel, after you have completed your mission reports from the previous **three** missions!"

Jack glanced at his team mates who were trying to hold in their smiles. "Yes Sir," he answered, looking down at his papers with feigned concentration.

"Dismissed then, people. Good luck."

The four members of SG-1 got up from the table and exited the room, three of them heading toward Sam's lab with the Triplexus.

Daniel stretched his arms over his head, trying to work out the kinks in his back and neck. They had been working on trying to decipher the Triplexus for five hours now. They had made little progress. Daniel was usually one who could work for hours on end but he was getting frustrated with the lack of development.

"Hey, let's say we take a break and head to the commissary? I'm ready for some coffee and something to eat."

"I too could use some nourishment Daniel Jackson. We can resume our work here once we have satisfied our hunger," responded Teal'c.

Sam was right in the middle of inputting some data about the device into her computer. She wanted to finish up before she left to eat. "You guys go ahead; I'll catch up to you. I just want to finish this data entry."

"OK Sam, but don't take too long. Jack will have my head if you don't stop and get something to eat," Daniel replied.

Sam smiled up at him, "Don't worry. I won't let that happen! Go – I'll be there in ten minutes; I promise!"

"I'll give you fifteen!" Daniel smiled as he and Teal'c got up and left the lab. He knew Sam always took longer than she said. Besides, if Sam wasn't there in fifteen minutes, he'd send Jack after her!

Ten minutes later, Sam saved her data and locked up her computer. She looked at the Triplexus sitting in the middle of the table. It was a strange looking device; and she had seen many strange things in her last 7 years of working here! Sam picked up the Triplexus, turning it over and examining the markings on the back. She flipped it again so that it was resting in the palm of her hand, the figure of the woman residing at the top. Sam puzzled over the meaning of the three symbols, wondering what they could mean and what this device was supposed to do.

Suddenly, two thin prongs shot out of the bottom of the Triplexus and embedded themselves in Sam's wrist. Sam shouted out with pain as they pricked her skin and dug into the veins in her wrist. She felt liquid fire begin to run up her arm and into the veins in her neck before she passed out; dropping to the floor in a heap with the Triplexus still clutched in her hand. Her body twitched as a blue light engulfed her prone form, then she was still.

Whistling to himself, Jack made his way to Carter's lab. Daniel had told him that Sam promised to join them for a meal in 15 minutes. It was now over that deadline, so he had asked Jack to go and get her. Jack smiled to himself; Daniel knew that Sam was more likely to listen to him than to Daniel. Probably due to the fact that he was her CO, but still! Daniel was a pushover as far as Jack was concerned and Sam had the guy wrapped around her finger. Well, in all truth, she had all three of them wrapped, but who was counting!

"Oh Carter!" Jack said in a sing-song voice as he turned into her lab. "You are way past time for your lunch date with three handsome guys!"

He looked around in puzzlement at the quiet lab. Carter appeared to have left already for there was no answer upon his entrance. Her computer was logged off but the lab's door had been left opened. He knew she didn't leave the door to her lab open if she wasn't there. Jack made his way around the large table in the middle of the lab. Maybe she was hidden in the shadows reading something. As he edged around the end of the table, he stopped in shock. There, lying on the floor unconscious, was a young girl with blond hair; clutching the Triplexus in her small hand.


	2. Confusion

**Chapter 2**

Jack made his way over to the child on the floor. Her body was engulfed in the SGC issue clothing that all base personnel wore, the boots having fallen off her small feet. Jack pushed up the long sleeve of the shirt, feeling for a pulse. He was greatly relieved to feel one beneath his fingers. He took the Triplexus out of her hand and noticed two marks in her wrist that resembled needle marks. Jack had a really bad feeling about this situation. He went over to the wall and called for a medical team, then paged Teal'c and Daniel.

In the commissary, Daniel was about to bite into his bagel sandwich when alarms started to go off. He looked at Teal'c questioningly, then with fear and concern as he heard the page for a medical team to report to Sam's lab right away. This announcement was quickly followed by the request for both he and Teal'c to report to the lab. The two men got up from their table and quickly made their way back to Sam's lab; fearful of what they might find.

The small child was being placed on a gurney as Daniel and Teal'c rushed into the room. Jack was standing next to the girl, a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

"Jack, what happened? Where's Sam?" Daniel inquired in a frightened voice. He had glanced quickly at the small form on the gurney, then around the room as he entered.

"How did this child get into Major Carter's lab O'Neill?" Teal'c voiced his own question.

"Uh, I don't know exactly what happened guys. I came in here to get Carter and found this little girl on the floor, holding the Tripod."

"You mean Triplexus Jack," offered Daniel.

"Yeah. Whatever," came the distracted response. "The thing is, I think that little kid actually **is** Carter," Jack added, staring after the gurney as it was wheeled out of the room.

"What? How can that be?" Daniel was more confused than ever.

"You tell me Daniel. All I know is, Carter's not here and that little girl looks an awful lot like her. Plus she's wearing Carter's clothes and her dog tags. We need to get to the infirmary and see what the Doc has to say. Here, you take this thing and lock it up for now." Jack handed the Triplexus to Daniel and took off down the hall, heading for the infirmary.

* * *

Janet Frasier came over to the three men who waited somewhat patiently by the door of the infirmary. She had been working over her small patient for forty five minutes, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She was still unconscious but was otherwise fine. Tests were still being run to determine what, if any, drugs or chemicals might be in her system. Janet needed to discuss the other findings with the team first; something she discovered was extremely odd.

Jack pushed away from the door and stood in front of the doctor. "So Doc, what can you tell us?"

"Basically, she's fine; except for the fact that she is still unconscious. I am waiting on the results of some blood tests. Hopefully I'll know more in a bit. Colonel, you said that you didn't see Sam anywhere in the room, correct?"

"That's right. I went in looking for her and found that little girl lying on the floor." Jack looked to the bed holding the small blond girl. Her shoulder length hair was spread out on the pillow, dark lashes resting gently against her pale cheeks. "Doc, is she who I think she is?" Jack inquired softly.

Janet took a deep breath and looked at all three men. "Yes Colonel. By all indications, that is Major Carter. I ran a DNA test and it came up a perfect match. The only odd thing about the test was that it didn't show the protein marker that Sam carries in her blood. Otherwise, that is Sam."

"Major Carter did not carry that protein as a child. Would that not explain why it is now absent, as she has reverted to her childhood form?" Teal'c asked.

"That is very possible Teal'c," Janet answered. "However, I am not convinced that Sam has completely reverted to her younger self. Her brain waves indicate the activity of an adult, not a child." At their puzzled looks, she continued, "What I'm saying is that I think Sam's mind is the same, it is just her body that has changed. She is essentially herself in the body of an eight year old."

"How in the hell is this possible? It has to be that damn device. She was holding it when I found her and I saw the marks it left in her wrist!" Jack was angry and extremely frustrated. How would they ever get her back to how she was supposed to be? How was Sam going to handle this when she woke up?

Daniel looked at the small child thoughtfully. "Of course! That must be what the first two symbols mean: a woman and a young girl. Somehow it sensed that Sam was a woman and turned itself on. The question is why would there be a device for this purpose? What possible good can it do?"

"No Daniel, the question is; how do we get it to change her back? That's what we need to work on next!" Jack insisted.

From the bed across the room, they all heard the small groan and saw the petite figure begin to move from beneath the covers. Janet quickly made her way back to her patient, the men following closely behind.


	3. What Happened?

**Chapter 3**

Sam groaned as she moved in the bed. Her head ached and her right arm felt like it was on fire. She slowly opened her eyes and grimaced at the bright light. Why did the lights in here always have to be so damned bright? She'd have to ask Janet about that later. Right now, she just wanted to find out what had happened, provided she could get her mouth to cooperate with her brain.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" came the gentle voice of her friend and doctor.

"Head hurts. So does my right arm. What happened?" came the quiet, mumbled reply.

"You don't remember anything Carter?" she heard the Colonel ask the question from the foot of the bed.

Sam opened her eyes wider and looked down toward him. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were hovering at the end of her bed. She smiled weakly at them, trying to reassure them that she would be fine. Why did they seem so big though? Her mind must be playing tricks on her. She blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head slightly.

"Can you help me sit up Janet? I think it will help me clear my head a bit."

"OK Sam, but only for a while. You've been out for almost an hour so we need to take things slowly." She glanced at Jack who nodded imperceptibly. He got her meaning; they shouldn't tell Sam what had happened just yet. Wait and see what she recalled first.

Once Sam was sitting up slightly, she felt a little better. At least her head seemed to be more clear. Her body was a different matter altogether. She figured it must just be the weak feeling one got after passing out. Plus, she hadn't eaten anything for quite a while, so her blood sugar was probably rather low.

"So Sam, what do you last remember?" Daniel asked cautiously. He too had seen the look that passed between Janet and Jack. He would be very careful, but he was also extremely intrigued about this situation and wanted to know what had occurred in Sam's lab after he and Teal'c left.

"I remember locking up my computer and getting ready to head to the commissary. I picked up the Triplexus to take another look at it before I left." Sam stopped, frowning as she tried to remember what happened next.

"Maybe we should wait for a while to do this Sam. You should rest and I should finish up a few tests," Janet worriedly stated. She wasn't sure what would happen once Sam realized that she had changed and didn't want to put her through additional emotional stress.

"No Janet. I need to go through this," Sam replied. Janet nodded and moved to the end of the bed to gather the equipment she would need to take Sam's blood pressure and other vital signs. Sam looked past the guys and thought for a few moments. They could see the light dawn in her eyes as she remembered something new. Sam looked at Jack, then Daniel and Teal'c. "After I picked up the Triplexus, I turned it over to see if I could recognize any of the markings on the back. I didn't so I turned it over again. Then it started to hum a bit and blue lights flashed briefly at the three corners. The next thing I knew, two prongs shot out of the Triplexus and embedded themselves in my wrist. I tell you, it hurt like hell! It felt like fire was shooting up my arm and into my neck. I don't remember what happened after that."

Sam stopped speaking to examine her wrist. She frowned as she turned her hand over. This wasn't right. Why did her hand appear so small? Sam looked down to her legs tucked tightly under the covers of the bed. Her feet only reached halfway down the bed! With dawning horror, she held both hands in front of her, seeing the small, unlined hands of a child. "What the hell happened?" she whispered in a voice filled with confusion and fear.

The three men had looked anxiously at each other as Sam was inspecting her hands and legs. Something was going to hit the fan, and soon. They didn't know whether to intervene or not. Her look of fear and whispered question brought them out of their stupor.

Jack moved to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be OK Carter. We'll figure out how to get you back to your old self. Well, not that you're old, but uh... your older self?" He looked to Daniel for help. He really wasn't doing a good job here on his own.

Janet stepped up and pushed Jack aside with a glare. "Sam honey, something happened with that device that changed you back into a child. I would guess you are about eight years old. Your body is at any rate. It's obvious from talking with you and from your EEG that you are yourself on the inside. You have all the same memories, intelligence and experiences that make up your life so far. We just need to work on figuring out how to change you back."

Sam was overwhelmed with this information. It was true, she felt like herself on the inside. If she hadn't seen her hands and the smallness of her body in the bed, she would have never felt different. But to be eight years old again? How would she continue to work? Would they even **let** her continue to work before she was hopefully changed back? There were so many questions right now that she couldn't give a voice to. It was all too much. But she had to see for herself the true depth of this problem. "Give me a mirror Janet."

"I don't know if that's..." Janet didn't get to finish.

"Look," Sam said in a strong, firm voice, surprising those gathered around her. "I know that I have changed. I am not going to freak out anymore than I have already. But don't you think I have the right to see what has happened to me?"

Janet looked to the guys, uncertainty written over her features.

Sam was frustrated by the lack of response from her friend. "Fine! I'll go and look for myself!" With that, Sam threw back the covers and began to get out of bed.

Fearing that she would hurt herself anew, Teal'c stepped forward, placing a gentle but restraining hand on her shoulder. "Major Carter, I will procure a mirror for you. Please stay in bed and rest. I will return shortly."

Sam stopped her movements and looked at Teal'c. Trusting that he would do as he said, she climbed back under the covers. "There's one in my office Teal'c," Janet said quietly. She wondered if her indecision had caused Sam more harm than good.

Teal'c returned promptly with the mirror.

"Thank you Teal'c," Sam said quietly as she took the small hand mirror from him. He nodded to her and moved back to the end of the bed. Sam slowly pulled the mirror up in front of her face. She frowned at the young girl in the reflection, who immediately frowned back at her. Sam wrinkled her nose at the freckles that were splattered across the bridge of her nose, much more prominent now than they were this morning! "I always hated my freckles," she said quietly.

"I think they're pretty cute myself!" Jack spoke up. At the interruption, Sam looked up and glared at him, then went back to the mirror. Jack felt chagrined; even as a kid, she had a glare that could put you in your place, he thought.

"I haven't looked like this in 30 years. God, this is so strange!" Sam sighed and put the mirror face down on her lap. She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. "I'd like to be alone if you don't mind," she said, not bothering to look at the people who were surrounding her bed. She knew they were only there out of care and concern for her, but she couldn't help thinking that they were also staring at her. She was also a bit worried that they would soon start treating her like a child.

"Sure Sam. I'll take a look at the Triplexus and see what I can figure out. I'll come back to see you later OK?" Daniel spoke up.

"I too will return when you are feeling more like having company Major Carter," Teal'c said.

"Thanks guys," Sam replied quietly, keeping her eyes closed.

"Look Carter," Jack came to stand near her again. When she didn't open her eyes, he continued on. "Things are going to work out. They always do. I'm going to let General Hammond know what happened. As soon as the Doc says the word, you can go back to helping Daniel try and figure things out OK?"

Sam nodded, then rolled onto her side, away from their prying eyes. She really needed to be alone to think through all of this and adapt to it. Jack looked at the small form in front of him. He felt awful for teasing her, even though he hadn't really meant anything by it. He was also feeling a strong sensation of protectiveness toward her, which he definitely knew she wouldn't appreciate. He put his hand lightly on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I'll be back later. Try and get some rest."

When Sam didn't respond, he moved his hand and looked toward Janet. She nodded at him, assuring him that she would stay with Sam. She walked with the men to the curtain, then turned around to glance at Sam, who remained in the same position.

"It's going to take her some time to adjust to this," Janet explained quietly. "Knowing Sam, she'll want to be back in her lab in a few hours. I'll complete my tests and take some vital signs. If things look OK, I'll let her resume light duties, but not until tomorrow. She needs to rest. I'd suggest that you not visit until later tonight and then one at a time. I don't want Sam to get overwhelmed or agitated."

The three men nodded their agreement and made their way out of the infirmary. It would be difficult for them as well to adjust to Sam being a kid. But they would do anything in their power to help her through this, and hopefully find a way to change her back before too long.

* * *

A/N: WOW – I was totally overwhelmed by all the reviews for the first two chapters. I promise _Gateseeker2_, you will see lots of silly scenes, anger, frustration and maybe even some weirdness. Although, this story premise is pretty weird already isn't it?? Thanks again for the reviews, more story to follow soon!


	4. Midnight Escapade

**Chapter 4**

Sam listened to the quiet noises in the infirmary. It was after midnight and the few patients who were here were fast asleep. The only noises came from the humming of various machines and the occasional footsteps of the night duty nurses. Janet had gone home a few hours ago, leaving the infirmary in the capable hands of the head nurse.

Sam sighed. She should be asleep like the other patients, but she really wasn't very tired. She had slept on and off all afternoon and early evening. The guys had been by to see her, independent of each other, and each had arrived bearing gifts of food. Daniel had come first with chocolate pudding in hand. Next had come Teal'c, bearing a dish of Heavenly Hash ice cream. Finally, the Colonel showed up, a rather large dish of blue jello carried proudly in front of him. He had frowned at her lack of enthusiasm for the treat, so she had been forced to tell him about the other sweets she had eaten previously. His eyes had lit up with laughter at that and she had responded in kind. It was good to have the awkward moments from earlier in the day behind them. As far as Sam could tell, her friends weren't going to treat her any differently, even though she certainly looked different.

Daniel and Teal'c had told her of what little progress they had made in deciphering the Triplexus. A few of the words translated to 'woman', 'child', 'change', 'evil', and 'protect'. They pretty much had figured out the first two words but the rest didn't make much sense. They would continue to work on things and hope to put things into context. The Colonel had informed her that General Hammond had given the OK for her to return to light duty tomorrow, following Doctor Frazier's approval. They could all see that Sam was eager to help with the work of translating the Triplexus. After all, she had more reason than anyone to want to figure things out.

Sam sighed again. I can't sleep and there's nothing for me to do here. I wonder....

She looked around the room. The head nurse had recently gone into Janet's office to fill out some paper work. Sam could quite easily sneak out and go to her lab, just to check some things on her computer and quickly grab a book or two. I won't be gone more than 30 minutes, she assured herself. Carefully pulling the covers back, she eased herself onto the floor and waited a moment. Geez, that was a longer drop down that I remember! She whispered to herself. When all remained quiet, Sam tiptoed over to the edge of the curtain that surrounded her bed and peered out. No one moved about in the large room.

Looking down at herself, Sam was grateful for the clothing that Janet had found for her before she left for the evening. She was still having trouble adjusting to this new body of hers. Besides being small, she was awfully...flat! The pants she wore were a pair of extra small sized surgical scrubs that she could tie as tightly as she needed around her waist. She had to roll the pants legs up a few times but they worked just fine. The top was also an extra small, yet still hung almost to her knees. Oh well, at least she was completely covered up! The socks were a bit large and kept slipping down but they would have to do. Sam grabbed her key card from the pocket of her other pants and got ready to make her move.

After stepping out from her area of the infirmary, she pulled the curtain completely around her bed, hoping no one would check in on her for a while. Then she made her way to the far side of the infirmary, closest to Janet's office. She needed to be able to see where the nurse was. Standing on her tip toes, Sam peeked into the window of the office and saw the nurse bent over, still filling out the medical forms. Sam smiled to herself, then hunched down and walked slightly bent over to the other side of the office windows.

She heard steps coming from the hallway and looked around frantically. There was a cart nearby with medical equipment sitting on top. Sam climbed onto the bottom portion of the cart and curled into a tight ball. Being small had its advantages, she thought! The footsteps continued on down the hall, thankfully not turning into the infirmary.

When the coast was clear, Sam crawled out from under the cart and made her way to the door of the infirmary. Once she reached it, Sam glanced back to make sure no one was watching. She'd have to make sure she didn't run into anymore SGC personnel while she walked along the corridors. That shouldn't be too hard at this time of night, and on a Saturday evening to boot.

Sam made her way quickly down the halls to her lab. Once she had to duck into a storage room to avoid a patrolling SF but other than that, she had not encountered a soul. When she got to her door, she slid the key card through, heard the click of the lock, and went inside. She closed the door behind her and reached for the light. Maybe I should use the light on my desk, she thought to herself. Less chance of someone seeing it shine beneath the door. Sam made her way to her desk in the dark. She knew where everything was by heart so wasn't afraid of running into anything. Sam reached her desk and flipped on the small lamp that resided on its corner. I've never had to reach up to turn that light on, she thought to herself as she made her way around the edge of the desk to her chair.

Geez, when did this chair get so big? Did I always have it set this high? She thought as she climbed onto its seat. Sam sat against the back of the chair, her feet sticking straight out in front of her. She giggled slightly at the absurd sight, then pulled herself forward using the edge of the desk as leverage. She switched on her computer and began to work. Like usual, Sam lost all track of time as she checked on data and worked out equations on her computer.

* * *

Jack was awakened by the shrill ringing of the phone in his quarters. Glancing at the clock and seeing it read 0300, he swore softly and picked up the phone. "O'Neill," he gruffly stated into the mouthpiece.

"Sorry to wake you sir. This is Susan O'Donnell, the night head nurse on duty. I'm afraid I have a situation and I need your help."

At her mention of the word nurse, Jack sat up straight, worry furrowing his brow. "What happened? Is Major Carter all right?"

"Well sir, I'm not sure about that," came the timid response.

"Not sure!" he practically bellowed. "What do you mean you're **not sure**!? Don't you have some sort of medical degree? Where's Doctor Frazier?" Jack demanded. He was already out of bed and starting to pull on his pants.

A bit put off by his attitude, Nurse O'Donnell tried to get a word in edgewise over the ranting of the Colonel. "Doctor Frazier is home this evening Sir. What I was trying to tell you is that I don't know _how_ Major Carter is because she is not here. Her bed is empty. The last time I checked on her was at 2330. She was resting comfortably at that time. I thought maybe you might know where she is?" the frazzled nurse asked hopefully.

Upon hearing that his 2IC was merely missing from the infirmary, Jack's ire lessened considerably. He could count on both hands, and maybe even his toes, the number of times he had tried to escape from the infirmary. He thought Sam was probably feeling the same way. And he had a pretty good idea of where his Major might be right about now.

"Don't worry O'Donnell. I'll take care of Major Carter. She'll be back in bed soon, believe me," Jack confirmed in a much quieter voice than he had used previously. He smirked to himself as he headed out of his quarters. Oh yes, she would be back in bed where she belonged. Whether she wanted to go or not!

* * *

Jack stopped at the door of Sam's lab and peered underneath. No sign of a light on from this vantage point. He put his ear to the door...didn't hear anything either. His confidence a little bit deflated, Jack took out his key card and ran it through the security system. He heard the click of the lock and opened the door, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding upon seeing the small table lamp turned on at the corner of Major Carter's desk.

He couldn't see Carter anywhere in the room though. Usually, her head would be visible above the terminal of her computer. Oh yeah, Jack thought to himself, her head won't reach that high anymore. Walking around the corner of her desk, Jack steeled himself to give her a stern lecture about wandering off in the middle of the night. He would have to ignore those baby blue eyes and cute freckles; otherwise he would never be able to hold the strict demeanor that he was going for.

Jack stopped at the sight in front of him, all thoughts of a stern lecture disappearing from his mind. Sam lay curled sideways in her chair, her feet dangling slightly off the side, one sock hanging precariously from her right foot as if any sudden movement would send it cascading to the ground. Her right hand was tucked under her chin, her left wrapped around her body as if trying to contain some warmth in her slumber. He smiled as he listened to her soft breathing and saw the way her long hair moved slightly with her breath. She looked absolutely adorable and there was no way on Earth he would wake her up.

Jack looked at her computer, contemplating shutting it down, but decided against it. He didn't want to lose any data that she had been working on. He turned her chair toward him, tugged up the oversized sock, and bent slightly to pick her up in his arms. He marveled at how light and small she felt; it reminded him of carrying Charlie to bed when he had fallen asleep on the couch with Jack or Sara.

Sam let out a small sigh upon being picked up, then turned her head to rest more solidly against his chest. She wriggled around a bit to get more comfortable in his arms, then fell still; this time her left hand curled under her chin. Jack gave a lopsided smile as he looked down at her in his arms. That feeling of protectiveness welled inside him once again as he made his way to the door. He knew that mentally she was the same Major Carter who drove him nuts with her technobabble. But physically, she was a little kid and he would do his best to keep her safe until they could get her back to normal.


	5. Getting beyond the stares

**Chapter 5**

Sam awoke the next morning feeling warm and comfortable in her infirmary bed. She stretched slightly then sat up and looked around, surprised to find Colonel O'Neill sleeping in a chair at the foot of her bed, his feet resting on its corner. As she remembered what had transpired late last night, she was even more surprised to find herself in her bed. The last thing she remembered was working in her lab. Uh Oh. That meant that someone had noticed her missing, probably woke up the Colonel, and he had come to find her and discovered her sleeping in her lab. Sam flopped back onto her bed. Great, now I'll get a lecture from the man who could make escaping from a hospital a second career choice!

Jack felt the movement on the bed and opened his eyes. His neck was stiff from sleeping in the chair for the last 5 hours. He plunked his feet back on the floor, twisted his neck back and forth, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then he looked over to see Sam watching him with a wary expression on her face. Probably figured out she was going to get a lecture, he thought.

"Have a fun night Carter?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing special Sir," she responded, not meeting his gaze.

"Uh Huh. Did you get much done in your lab last night?"

Sam looked down and picked at the blanket that covered her legs. "Actually I did get a few things done Sir." She decided that honesty was the best policy here.

"So tell me, did you have any trouble sneaking out of here? Maybe you could give me a few pointers, you know, for the next time I'm held against my will."

Sam finally met his gaze and saw the amusement glinting in his eyes. She smiled back, relieved that he wasn't angry with her. Now _Janet_ would be another story!

"Being small kind of has its advantages for certain things Sir," Sam replied to his question. She gave him an impish grin, which quickly disappeared when the curtain was pulled back reveal the face of a very disappointed doctor.

"Sam, my night nurse tells me you disappeared for a while last night. Do you care to tell me what that was all about?" she asked as she moved toward the bed.

Before Sam could reply, Jack stood up and took over. "Don't give her a hard time Doc. Carter was just bored and wanted to start working on a solution to our little problem here." At the word _little_, Sam frowned at him but kept quiet. "You yourself said that she would want to be getting back to her lab soon. See, you were right!"

Janet rolled her eyes and continued talking to Sam. "All right Sam. But don't do that again! You had Nurse O'Donnell frantic with worry. Plus she had to deal with a cranky Colonel at 0300 hours. I can assure you, she didn't relish that experience!"

Jack frowned at that comment. He didn't relish dealing with Nurse _Oh Where Is My Patient_ either! He wisely kept that thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Janet. It won't happen again," said a contrite Sam. "Can I get out of here today though? I feel perfectly fine!" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, Sam. I'll take your vitals once more, make sure you eat a good breakfast, and then you can resume your duties. Light duties mind you!" she admonished with a severe look at Sam.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sam replied, a look of excitement on her face at the thought of getting out of the infirmary for good.

"By the way, I brought you some clothes of Cassie's from when she first came here. She was older than you are now but she was small, so I figured they would probably be OK. We might have to take you shopping for a few things later, provided we don't get this figured out soon," Janet added.

"Thanks Janet. Can I change right now?"

"After you eat." Turning to Jack she said, "Colonel, I'll call you when Sam is ready to be discharged. You can escort her to her lab. I want you to make sure she doesn't overdo it and she stops for lunch and doesn't work beyond dinner, OK?"

"Sure thing Doc! I'll see you later Carter. Have a good breakfast!" he winked at her and left the doctor and her small patient to finish up in the infirmary.

* * *

Sam pulled on the tie holding up the sweatpants from Cassie's old collection. They were a little big but they were much better than scrubs. The long-sleeved red shirt fit just fine. The shoes were a problem. Apparently, Cassie had big feet when she was young! They would have to do for now! It felt strange to be walking down the corridors in civilian clothing. Sam was well aware of the stares that followed her and Colonel O'Neill as they made their way down the hall to her lab.

"Sir, just how many people on base know what happened to me?" Sam inquired.

"Just about everyone Carter. You know how things spread around this place. Don't give it another thought. Pretty soon, there will something new to talk about," Jack tried to reassure her.

"Yeah...right." Sam wasn't convinced. Two airmen stopped and stared at her as she passed, whispering comments that she couldn't hear. She stopped and spun around, stretching herself to all of her 42 inches. "Airmen! Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked in her loudest voice.

The two Airmen froze, looked at each other, then back toward Jack and Sam. Jack was going to let Major Carter handle this on her own. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, enjoying the look of confusion and apprehension on the two young men's faces.

"Uh, No Ma'am. Just that, Uh...we're glad to see you out and about again Ma'am," the younger of the two tried to cover for them both.

Sam glared at them for a moment before stating in a stern voice, "If that's all, move on. And don't let me catch you whispering in the halls like a couple of teenage girls at a party!"

"No Ma'am!" they both chorused, then turned on their heels and quickly went down the hall.

Jack snickered softly and stood back up. "I guess you told them Carter. I've never seen two grown men quaking in their boots from the reprimand of an eight year old!"

Sam turned her glare on Jack. "I am NOT eight years old.... Sir," she added belatedly. Then Sam turned and stalked down the remainder of the corridor, stopping at the door to her lab. She knew things would be difficult once she got back to work, but she hadn't quite expected this. People staring, OK, she could handle that. But the incessant jokes and comments she could get tired of, very quickly!

Sam reached up and slid her card through the security lock, opened the door and entered her lab. She was tempted to lock the door before Colonel O'Neill could enter, but thought better of it. He would just open it with his own key anyway.

Jack followed her in, watching her movements closely. He could tell that she was more bothered by the stares and whispers than she would admit. His comment hadn't helped either, he supposed. "Look Carter, I'm sorry about what I said. We all understand that you are still you, but to us, you look like a kid and sometimes we forget about the grown-up inside. You'll have to try and cut everyone a little slack around here for a while."

Sam turned and looked at him. It was on the tip of her tongue to really tell him off. Why should she have to cut them some slack? But she wouldn't let her emotions get the best of her. Besides, he was right in a way. They all did see her as a little kid. And if she blew up at people all the time, they would think she was throwing a tantrum. Sam sighed and went to her desk. "I'll try Sir. I'd really like to get some work done now. Are Daniel and Teal'c going to come in and work in here?"

"Right here Sam," announced Daniel as he and Teal'c entered her lab. Daniel was balancing a coffee mug and several books while Teal'c carried some rolled up papers under his arm.

"Hi guys. Have you found out anything new?" Sam inquired.

"Not much yet, but Teal'c has a few ideas."

"I'll just leave you three to it for a while," Jack stated as he made his was to the door. "I'll be back at 1200 hours to escort everyone to lunch. Have fun, but not too much!" He looked meaningfully at Daniel. He had told the younger man about Janet's instructions not to let Carter overwork herself. Daniel nodded to Jack; he would keep an eye on her.

* * *

At 1145, Daniel looked toward Sam, who was pouring over some books on the table. The Triplexus lay in the middle of the table, surrounded by charts, books and various diagrams. Sam was kneeling on one of the stools in her lab, elbows leaning on the edge of the table, hair brushing against the pages of the book. Every now and then, she would flick her hair back behind her shoulder and mumble about getting it cut. He hoped she wouldn't, she had beautiful hair as a youngster. Still did in fact!

"Sam, I need to run to my office for another book I have that might give us some help. Teal'c had to help with a situation in the gate room; he said he'd meet us in the commissary for lunch. Are you OK if I go back to my office for a few minutes?"

Sam looked up at him. "Of course I'll be OK Daniel. I do work here on my own every other day of the week, don't I?"

Daniel flinched slightly at the tone in her voice. She was definitely tiring of the protective act of her team mates. "I know Sam. Things are a bit different now though. I just want to make sure you're all right."

Sam sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. She felt bad about snapping at Daniel. "I'm sorry Daniel. I shouldn't have snapped like that. Yes, things are different but I can do everything that I could before, especially in here. I'll be fine for a few minutes alone. Don't worry. Please." she pleaded with him.

Daniel gave her a smile as he got up. "I'm not worried. I guess I should have realized that you could work in here blindfolded and not get hurt. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't rush on my account. I won't be going anywhere!" Sam responded.

Daniel left the room and Sam went back to what she was studying. The device seemed to have some electromagnetic field around it, however slight, that responded to the electrons of the human body. Sam had a reference book somewhere in her lab that would lend more information to this aspect of the device. She stood up on the stool and looked toward her bookshelves near the back of the lab. She hadn't used those particular books for quite a while. They were most likely located on the top shelf. A good seven feet off the ground.

Sam jumped down from the stool and pushed it over to the book shelves. Man, that top shelf was a long way up! Oh well, she had always been a really good climber, no reason to think that she still couldn't do it! She took off the over large shoes and her socks. She would need a good grip on the wooden surface of the shelves.

Sam got up on the stool, then climbed onto the counter top that separated the lower cabinets from the bookshelves. She edged her way sideways along the counter to where the books on electromagnetism were kept. Sam looked up; still a long way up there, she thought. She grasped the first shelf with her hand, testing its strength. Seemed pretty sturdy to her! Sam put her other hand up and began to climb up the bookshelf, being careful not to knock any books to the ground as she proceeded to clamber ever higher.

* * *

Jack whistled softly as he rounded the corner to Carter's lab. He was getting pretty hungry and figured the rest of the team was too. He had run into Teal'c at the gate room so knew he only had to collect Daniel and Carter on the way to the commissary. Of course, they were the two hardest ones to drag away from their work!

Jack walked into Sam's lab and froze in shock and disbelief. There, in the back corner of the lab, was Major Samantha Carter, all 42 inches of her, balanced precariously seven feet off the ground on a bookshelf. Her fingers were stretching out to reach a book that was just beyond her grasp.

Jack wanted to yell at her then and there, but stopped himself as he realized he could startle her and send her plummeting to the ground. Instead, he made his way quickly and quietly over to the shelf, reached up and grabbed her around the waist. Hauling her off of the bookshelf and over to the table, he unceremoniously spun her around and dumped her on its surface.

As she looked at him with wide, startled eyes, Jack trapped her on the table with a hand on either side of her body and leaned toward her, his face only inches from her own. "What in the **hell** did you think you were doing?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice.

* * *

A/N: Sparks will fly in the next chapter, and not the romantic kind!


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 6**

Sam leaned slightly away from the Colonel, her eyes wide with apprehension. She had seen him angry before, many times. He had even been angry with her in the past, but not like this! Going for a calm, quiet voice, Sam replied, "I was just trying to get a book down, Sir."

"Climbing seven feet off the ground for a book? Carter, you could have broken your neck!"

"I was fine, Sir. I've always been a good climber!" she tried grinning at him slightly. He wasn't falling for that today.

"Carter, you are supposed to be the smart one here!" he growled at her. "Is there something wrong with asking someone for some help once in a while?"

Sam had had enough of his high-handedness. She scooted back further on the table and glared at him. "Does it look like there is anyone here to ask? Besides, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and doing things for myself, especially in my own lab!"

"Yeah, well you're not exactly 'yourself' right now are you Carter?" He leaned away from the table and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He still couldn't get the image out of his mind of her perched up on the bookshelf seven feet off the ground. It continued to fuel his anger, even though part of him realized that he was overreacting. "For crying out loud, you have some limitations that you need to take into account, before you go and do something so foolhardy again!"

"The only limitations I have are the ones you are placing on me!" Sam yelled right back at him. At his renewed glare at the tone of her voice, she added a somewhat disrespectful "SIR!" at the end.

Daniel entered the room in a rush, having heard the raised voices from down the corridor. He looked from Jack, pacing at the end of the table, to Sam, who now stood on top of the stool so that she was eye to eye with her CO.

"Umm..guys? What's going on in here?" Daniel asked. "I could hear shouting from down the hall. As could half of the base, I might add."

Jack turned his anger on Daniel. "And where the hell have you been? Did I not tell you to keep an eye on Carter? Can't you follow simple directions Daniel?"

"Jack, take it easy! I just stepped out to my lab to get a book I needed. Sam assured me she would be fine. She looks fine to me, if not a bit angry. What happened?" He continued to glance back and for between the two angry officers.

"Well Danny, I come in to take you two off for lunch and find Carter here practicing her mountain climbing skills on her bookcase. She was on the top shelf, on her tiptoes reaching for some stupid scientific book. She could have fallen and cracked her head open, or worse!" Jack's tone had only lessened slightly. Recounting the events didn't do anything to calm him down.

"The Colonel is exaggerating just a bit," put in Sam from her perch on the chair.

Jack turned back to glare at her once again, effectively silencing her for the moment.

"What book was so all important that you had to leave? And why may I ask are you carrying **two** mugs of coffee?" Jack continued, nodding at the two mugs in Daniel's hands.

"I had to get a journal of ancient Goa'uld from my lab. Some of the words on the back of the Triplexus don't fit what Teal'c and I know. As for the coffee, we've been working hard and I figured Sam and I deserved a cup before we headed to lunch. Why?" Daniel was slightly puzzled by this overbearing attitude of Jack's.

Jack stepped closer to Daniel and pointed an accusatory finger at him, "You were going to give coffee to an _eight year old_?" he asked, the incredulity evident in his voice.

That was it! Sam placed her hands on her hips and shouted, "For the last time, I am NOT eight years old! You need to stop treating me like a kid!" He was the last person she thought would treat her like this. Tears of frustration burned in her eyes, but she would not give in to them.

"Well maybe, _Major_," he emphasized her rank, "You need to stop acting like one."

Both Sam and Daniel sucked in a breath at his comment. He had gone too far. Sam's eyes registered the hurt and disbelief she felt at his words. She turned and jumped down from the stool, walking around the end of the table and toward the door.

"Geez, Jack, "said Daniel, putting down the two mugs and his journal, "That was uncalled for. She has enough to deal with without you throwing that kind of crap at her!"

He turned and left the room to follow Sam, leaving Jack alone in the lab. He closed his eyes and shook his head. God, he felt like he had just kicked a puppy or something. Once again, he had let his mouth go off before he thought about things. He'd have to catch up and apologize; he hoped he hadn't done any permanent damage to their relationship.

* * *

Sam brushed the tears from her eyes as she made her way down the hallway. This was so much worse than she had ever imagined. Hadn't she stood by the Colonel when strange things happened to him? Like when he turned 100 years old in a matter of days, she had not treated him like some senile old man! And when he and Teal'c had their bodies switched...she didn't treat either of them any differently. Was it too much to ask for the same consideration?

Sam's head began to ache and her stomach was starting to churn as she thought about what had occurred in her lab. She felt her heart begin to pound loudly as well, seeming to race along as if she were trying to outrun some Jaffa. Maybe she was having a panic attack. She turned as she heard footsteps rushing along behind her, grateful to see that it was only Daniel and not Colonel O'Neill. She just couldn't face him right now.

Daniel caught up to Sam and slowed his stride to match hers. "Are you OK Sam?" he asked her quietly, bending slightly so he could scrutinize her face. He saw the traces of tears on her cheeks, which only served to make him angrier at Jack.

"I'll be all right Daniel." She said quietly. She really didn't feel like talking right now. On top of everything else, she was starting to feel a little dizzy. Suddenly, her face turned very pale and she bolted down the hallway, heading for the nearest ladies room.

"Sam! What's wrong?" Daniel shouted as he followed on her heels. Sam covered her mouth with her hand and rushed into the restroom, leaving a very worried Daniel on the outside. He wanted to go in with her but feared there might be other women using the facilities. Never the less, he did put his ear up to the door, wincing when he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone retching.

When the sounds stopped and he heard the toilet being flushed, Daniel opened the door slightly and called in to Sam, "Sam, do you need me to come in? Are you going to be all right?"

Sam, feeling weak as well as embarrassed, didn't want him to see her like this. She needed to get herself cleaned up and calmed down. "I'll be out in a minute Daniel. Just wait there," she answered tiredly.

By this point, Jack had caught up to them in the hallway. "Is there any particular reason you are standing there with your ear against the women's bathroom door Daniel?"

Daniel turned to look at Jack. "Sam got sick. She ran into the bathroom and I heard her throwing up. She got so pale all of a sudden, Jack." His concern for Sam overshadowed his previous anger at Jack. Concerned as well, Jack moved toward the door, "And you're going to just leave her alone in there?"

Daniel held out a hand to stop him. "Jack, she asked me to wait a minute or two. We need to respect her desire to do things without one of us hovering over her constantly. If you recall, that is what started this whole mess anyway."

Jack hesitated, then put his hand back down. Daniel was right; he needed to let Sam do as much as she could on her own. However, he would not compromise her safety, no matter what.

In the bathroom, Sam rinsed her face and the ends of her hair that had gotten in the way. She would have to start pulling her hair back and securing it; she wasn't used to long hair. Sam really wished she could see her face in the mirror. Unfortunately, these bathrooms were not made with children in mind.

Sam dried her face on the towels provided and then had to lean against the sink as another wave of nausea assailed her. She took a step forward, intent on getting back into the stall, when the room began to spin and the floor rushed up to her as she passed out.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other in surprise when they heard the unmistakable 'thunk' of a person hitting the floor. Daniel pushed his way in first and rushed over to the still form of Sam, lying on the bathroom floor. Both men checked her over quickly for any injuries, relived that nothing seemed broken. Although she did have a small goose egg beginning to form on the side of her head that hit the floor and her pulse was racing beneath Jack's fingertips.

"Let's get her to the infirmary!" Jack ordered, panicked once again at finding Sam in a less than ideal situation. Why couldn't she just sit and read a book somewhere safe?

Daniel scooped up the pale, limp body in his arms as Jack held the door open for him. Together, they raced to the infirmary, each of them feeling guilty over what had transpired.


	7. Doctor's and General's Orders

**Chapter 7 – Doctor's and General's Orders**

Doctor Frazier pulled the curtain around Sam's bed and made her way over to the three men sitting by the door to the infirmary. It felt like déjà vu, this second incident with Sam. General Hammond entered just as she reached the chairs, having been summoned by one of her nurses. He had yet to see Major Carter since she had changed and was extremely concerned about this new medical crisis that had arisen.

"Doctor Frazier, how is Major Carter?" the General asked, getting right to the point.

"First of all, I want to assure you that Sam is going to be fine. However, we are going to have to take some steps to assure that she stays that way."

"What do you mean Doc?" Jack asked. He and Daniel were both relieved to hear that she would be all right. She had been so pale when they brought her in 30 minutes ago.

"Sam's blood pressure is incredibly high, which in turn brought on the dizziness, headache and nausea." Janet explained.

"Do you know why her blood pressure has increased so dramatically Dr. Frazier?" Teal'c inquired.

Looking from Daniel to Jack, she took a breath before answering. "Well, some of it may have been caused by the stress of her confrontation with Colonel O'Neill." Everyone looked at Jack, disapproval written all over their faces.

"Colonel, I'd like a more detailed explanation from you later," he ordered his second in command. "Please continue Dr, Frazier," stated the General.

"I'd like you to know that Colonel O'Neill is not entirely to blame for this," continued Janet. "Sam has always put herself under an extreme amount of pressure. This situation is no exception. However, with her in essence being a child, her body just can't handle all that stress. It's making her heart work harder than it should and affecting other areas of her physiology."

"So what do we do? Not allow her to work on figuring out the Triplexus? You know that's not going to go over very well," Daniel stated.

"Actually, that's exactly what I am suggesting. Sam needs to get away from the SGC for a few days. She needs to relax and let her body adjust to its new state. Otherwise, she could suffer serious side effects. Among them complete organ failure."

Jack was taken aback by this news, yet wasn't sure they would be able to get Sam to leave the SGC. "And how do you propose we do that? Carter doesn't leave this place when she has down-time, much less when she's got some major crisis to solve."

"That's where the General comes in. Sir, if you made it an order, Sam would have to leave the mountain and take a few days off."

General Hammond pondered this for a few moments. "All right Doctor, but we can't very well send her home on her own looking like an eight year old. One of her neighbors would call Social Services and then we'd really have a problem on our hands."

"I thought of that too sir. Someone will have to go with her. Probably take her to their place where they won't have trouble explaining Sam as a visiting niece."

The three remaining members of SG-1 looked at each other. Obviously, Teal'c couldn't take her as he lived here on base; that would defeat the purpose entirely. It would have to be either Jack or Daniel. Daniel wasn't so sure it should be Jack, considering what had recently transpired in her lab. Jack didn't think it should be Daniel as he couldn't _stop_ thinking about work any more than Carter could. General Hammond decided for them.

"Dr. Jackson, I will need you to remain here and work with Teal'c on translating the Triplexus and hopefully figuring out a way to change Major Carter back. That means that you, Colonel, will take Major Carter home with you and take _very_ good care of her. Do I make myself clear?" he asked sternly.

Jack nodded, "Yes, sir." Oh great, he was going to have one very upset little Major on his hands for the next few days. He would have to make amends, and quickly!

"I think it would be best if you and I explained things to Sam Sir," Janet directed this to the General. "I'd like to keep her here for a few more hours, just to make sure her blood pressure reading has come down and that she can keep some food in her."

"All right Doctor. Colonel, I would like you to try and contact the Tok'ra. If we can find him, Jacob needs to be apprised of the situation. Then wait for me in my office, we have some things to discuss." The General looked meaningfully at Jack before he followed the Doctor to Sam's bed.

* * *

Sam sat on the bed, still clad in the sweatpants from earlier but wearing a new shirt, as the other one had gotten a bit on the messy side. Her bare feet were gently swinging back and forth, keeping time to the respirator she heard on the other side of the room. She looked up as the curtains were moved, surprised to see General Hammond accompanying Janet. She moved to stand on the floor upon seeing him but the General waved at her to stay where she was, so she remained seated.

General Hammond was momentarily stunned speechless by the sight in front of him. Major Carter, arguably the smartest person on base, was sitting on the bed, swinging her feet back and forth. She reminded him so much of his two granddaughters. He had remembered seeing her like this 30 years ago, when he and Jacob were both young officers. She had the same look about her. Except for the eyes...they were much older than that of an eight year old child. Still, she looked fragile and tiny. He could almost forgive Jack for overreacting and being overly protective. Almost!

"Major Carter, how are you feeling?" he inquired of the diminutive Major.

"Much better, thank you General. May I ask what is happening Sir? I assume you have something to tell me."

"Yes Major, there is something we need to discuss. However, I would like to assure you that I had every intention of checking up on you once things slowed down a bit in the gate room," he smiled at her so she wouldn't think he had forgotten about her.

She smiled back at him and waited for him to continue.

"Doctor Frazier has informed us that your body is having some difficulty adjusting to its new state. The heavy load of work and pressure that you are under is causing your blood pressure to rise alarmingly high. Therefore, we have decided that it is in your best interest to have a few days off, so you can take things easy and give your body a rest."

Sam grew panicked at the thought of leaving the SGC as she currently was. She needed to help work on the Triplexus! How would she figure things out if she was sitting at home? How would she _get_ home?? She couldn't very well drive her car!

Janet put her hand on Sam's arm reassuringly. The blood pressure reading she was currently taking was shooting up again as Sam was growing more agitated. She needed to calm down before she got sick again.

"Listen Sam. If you don't do this, you are bound to get even more sick, and then you will be of no use to anyone. You have to do this Sam," Janet gently ordered her.

"But, how will I get home? What will I do there?"

"We wouldn't dream of letting you go home on your own Major Carter. I know that you are very independent, but in your current situation, you need someone around. That is why Colonel O'Neill will be taking you to his house for a few days." As she opened her mouth to protest, General Hammond put up his hand to stop her. "I am making that an order Major. You will take three days. After that time, Colonel O'Neill will bring you back for a check-up. Once you are cleared, you can resume working with Dr. Jackson and Teal'c, provided they haven't solved the mystery yet. Is that understood Major?"

Sam looked down at the ground and mumbled "Yes Sir." The two other adults looked at each other and smiled slightly. She was almost behaving like a disappointed eight year old!

"Good. Colonel O'Neill will be by in a few hours to pick you up. Listen Major," the General sat on a chair and gentled his voice, "I know this must be very difficult for you and I know that you and the Colonel had words before. But he is doing what he thinks is best in this situation. He may not be right, but he does care about what happens to you... we all do. So please, give this a chance and try to let yourself rest for a while OK?"

Sam was touched by the General's kindness and caring. She nodded at him and gave him a genuine smile this time. "I will Sir. Thank you."

He smiled in return, then got up, ready to go and meet with the Colonel. "Oh, and Major, I am going to have you and Colonel O'Neill stop at the department store on your way home. It appears to me that you need some shoes and a few new articles of clothing!"

Sam looked down at her bare feet with some embarrassment. "Yes, sir. I suppose I do need a few things," she replied.

General Hammond chuckled softly as he left the room. He was relieved that Major Carter hadn't put up too much of a fuss over the arrangements. Now to meet with Jack and make sure he understood the importance of this new "mission"!

* * *

A/N: We'll go out of the SGC in the next chapter for some fun and adventure!


	8. Out and About

**Chapter 8 - Out and About**

Jack walked into the infirmary wearing his civilian clothes and carrying the pair of size 1 shoes that Sam had left in her lab. After a lengthy discussion with the General, he was ready to take Carter home with him. Well, almost ready. He needed to clear the air with her first; otherwise things would be more than a little tense between the two of them for the next few days. The problem was, he wasn't sure exactly what to say. Hopefully something would come to him once he saw her, he thought to himself.

Jack met up with Daniel and Teal'c in the infirmary. They had both wanted to see Sam off and assure her that they would be working hard on deciphering the translations of the Triplexus. Before any of the men could get to her room however, Janet came out of her office and stopped them.

"Colonel, I need a brief word with you before you take Sam home. She is doing much better now but I need you to make sure she rests: no computer work or even talking about work if you can help it. She also needs to eat lightly tonight. No pizza!"

"Talking about work shouldn't be a problem Doc. The pizza however..." Jack grinned at Doctor Frazier as she rolled her eyes.

"You do know how to heat up a can of soup don't you Colonel? That would be best for Sam tonight. Also, under no circumstances should she have any caffeine while she is with you. She shouldn't have any of that kind of stimulant in her system. An eight year old's body doesn't handle it like an adult's."

At her words, Jack looked at Daniel with an 'I told you so' expression on his face. Daniel glanced away, unsettled by the thought that Jack had been right about something that had nothing to do with military strategy.

"I'm also sending some children's Tylenol with you, in case Sam gets another headache. The bump on her head might give her a bit of trouble. I told her to be sure and let you know if she feels dizzy or nauseous again. Do you have any questions before you take her home Colonel O'Neill?"

"No Doc, we'll be fine. It's not like I haven't taken care of a kid before...er, I mean I have helped take care of people before," Jack quickly corrected himself.

"Just be careful Sir. She is still touchy about being referred to as a child. And make sure you call me if anything happens."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry."

Daniel rolled his eyes as he made his way in to see Sam, Teal'c following closely behind him. Sam was putting a few things in a duffel bag when the guys pulled aside the curtain. She turned around and smiled as they came in, her smile fading somewhat as she caught sight of the Colonel following in their wake. This didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"Hey Sam, Teal'c and I just wanted to say good-bye before you left." Daniel tried to ease some of the tension in the room. "Jack has invited us to come over tomorrow night for dinner. No pizza, we're having a barbeque, right Jack?" Daniel looked pointedly at the older man.

"Of course Danny. We'll have a team night tomorrow. Burgers, brats, you name it," Jack replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"I will supply the beverages O'Neill. I believe we should refrain from serving alcohol in the current circumstances," Teal'c intoned.

Sam glanced quickly at Jack, wondering if he would make a comment about the alcohol and her being too young to drink. He just looked at her and smiled, "That will be fine Teal'c."

"Don't worry about anything here Sam. We'll do our best and let you know what we come up with. We'll see you tomorrow." Daniel gave her a hug and Teal'c nodded his head at her before they left her and Jack alone. Sam returned to putting the few articles of clothing from Janet into the bag. She wasn't sure what to say to the Colonel, so just busied herself with packing her few things.

* * *

Jack sat on the bed and watched her quietly for a few minutes. Her hair was neatly braided in one long French Braid, a few tendrils escaping to frame her small face. She was still barefoot, something Jack found to be unusually endearing.

He cleared his throat, "Uh Carter, I think you'll be needing these." He held up the small shoes in his hands as she turned around.

"Thank you Sir," she said quietly as she took the shoes from his outstretched fingers. She climbed up on the bed about two feet from where he sat, pulled on some socks, and then started to put the shoes on.

"Do you need any help?" he asked as her small fingers struggled with the laces.

"No Sir." Sam didn't even look at him: she just kept on working at the laces, finally getting the right one tied, then moving on to the left one.

Jack continued to watch her, then quietly began to talk. "I remember when Charlie started to learn to tie his shoes. He had the hardest time with it. Sarah worked with him for days, patiently showing him then having him redo the laces. I just wanted to do it for him so we could get where we needed to go, but Sarah insisted we let him work on it. The look of pride on his face when he finally accomplished that skill was something I'll never forget." Sam looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

He sighed, then ran his hand through his hair. "Look Carter, this situation is strange for both of us. I see you, and I see Charlie. And I feel this need to protect you like I couldn't always protect him." He looked her in the eye, relieved to see that she was really listening to him. "You're going to have to be patient with me OK? I'll try not to treat you like a kid and let you do as much as you can on your own. But I won't let anything happen to you either. Not if I can help it. And if that means I get a little overprotective, you're going to have to deal with it. For now at least."

Sam studied him for a moment longer, then nodded her head. "OK Sir, I'll do my best to be patient with you, as long as you try and remember that I am not a kid on the inside. I'll work on accepting your help when I need it, but I'm warning you, it won't be easy for me."

"Who ever said anything between the two of us would be easy Carter?" He winked at her, then got up off the bed. "Let's get out of here. I have a credit card that's just waiting to be used. General's orders. We are to go shopping and get you some clothes and shoes; anything you'll need for the next few days. I wonder if you'll need that new Mario game that came out for the Gameboy Advance?" he asked with a grin.

Sam laughed at him," Somehow, I don't think that is what the General had in mind sir!"

* * *

Jack opened the door to his truck and watched as Sam tried to climb in. She put one hand on the door handle, the other on the seat and tried to get her foot on threshold. Unfortunately, since her shoes were too big, she kept slipping off. Finally, Jack stepped forward and lifted her onto the seat, closing the door after her. When he got in on the other side, Sam looked over at him, her arms crossed firmly in front of her.

"I thought you were going to let me try and do things on my own Sir?"

"You were obviously having trouble Carter. I really don't want to spend the whole day waiting for you to get into the truck. Now buckle up.," he ordered. He looked over at her to make sure she was following orders. She looked so tiny in his big truck; her head was barely above the dashboard. Uh oh, he'd forgotten about something.

"Uh Carter, you're going to have to move into the back."

"What?" She couldn't believe he was already fed up with her and wanted her in the back seat!

Easily reading the expression on her face, he said, "Take it easy. I just remembered about the air bags in the front. You're too small to sit there. If the air bags deployed, it could be really dangerous."

Not able to argue with his logic, Sam climbed over the seat and buckled herself in. This really made her feel like a child, sitting in the back and not being able to see out the front windows! She liked to know where she was going!

"Where do you want to shop Carter?"

"I don't care Sir," she mumbled from the back. She really wasn't that interested in shopping for children's clothes for herself!

"We're going to have to cut out the Sirs and Colonels. It will look odd for an eight year old to be calling me 'Sir' don't you think?"

"Any more odd than you calling an eight year old girl 'Carter' all the time?"

He glanced at her in the rear view mirror as he pulled onto the highway that led away from Cheyenne Mountain. "I guess not. OK, I'll call you Sam."

"And I'll call you what? Dad?" she asked sarcastically.

"I think Jack will do, maybe Uncle Jack," he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Dr. Frazier did tell me to introduce you as my niece should anyone ask."

"I think I'll only call you 'Uncle Jack' should the need arise, Sir!" She hoped to God that she wouldn't have to do that...it would be way too weird!

"Ah, Ah, no Sir, remember? How about we head to Target," he said, changing the subject. "We can get clothes and shoes in one stop. And take a look at the electronics." Jack grinned at her in the mirror. Not able to help herself, Sam smiled back.

Once they found a spot in the parking lot, they got out and headed for the store. It was crowded for a Sunday afternoon. There were lots of parents with their children going in and coming out. People's carts seemed to be loaded with school supplies and clothes.

"Must be back to school shopping. We'll fit right in Sam!"

"Not quite!" Sam was beginning to feel even more embarrassed about this, if that were possible. Shopping with her CO was bad enough, but for kid's clothing for herself?

Jack grabbed a cart and the two of them headed for the girls' department. "Do you have any idea what you want Sam?" He wasn't well versed in purchasing clothing for young girls. For girls of any age for that matter!

"Just some jeans, a few shirts, some shoes, that kind of thing." She really needed some underwear as well, but was hoping to throw them into the cart without him looking.

"OK, lead the way." They had gone a few paces when a sales clerk stopped them.

"Hello Sir. I see you are out shopping with your granddaughter today. May I help you at all?" the young lady asked with a smile.

Jack's eyes got round as he sputtered, trying to correct this impertinent young sales clerk. "Wait a minute...I'm not her..."

Sam saw her chance to have some fun with her CO. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and started tugging him while she walked backwards, forcing him to abandon the cart. "Come _on_ grandpa! You _promised_ you would buy me some new clothes and shoes. Then I want to go to the toy section. You promised!" she said in the whiniest voice she could manage.

Jack was so startled by this sudden change in behavior that he blindly followed her into the racks of girl's clothing, the sales clerk smiling after them. Once Sam was in the relative safety of the clothing racks, she let go of his hand and started to giggle. "Here we are Gramps! Let's start shopping!"

"What the hell was that all about Carter? And stop giggling!" he demanded as she continued her soft snickering.

Sam tried to look contrite but failed miserably. "I'm sorry Sir. But the look on your face when she thought you were my grandfather..." and here Sam burst into uncontrollable laughter, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

Jack glanced around at the odd looks directed their way. "Get a hold of yourself Carter!" He whispered. "People are starting to stare. They're going to think I'm doing something incredibly wrong over here!"

Sam took in several deep breaths as she tried to control her laughter. "I'm better now Grandpa..., I mean Jack," she amended as she took in the glare he gave her. She couldn't quite wipe the smile off her face though.

"You are so going to pay for this Samantha! Let's get this shopping expedition over with," he grumbled.

Sam turned away from him, still grinning as she picked out several pairs of jeans, a few shirts and a sweatshirt. "How about a dress? Here's a cute pink one. I think this is your color, definitely!" Jack teased her. He wasn't going to be the only one on this trip who had to endure a bit of teasing!

Sam looked with disdain at the dress he held up. It was full of lacy frills and bows. "I didn't wear stuff like that when I was young, there's no way I'm going to wear it now!" She walked off, leaving Jack to follow. Without her knowledge, he threw the pink dress in the cart, quickly burying it under the other clothing she had picked out.

They wandered over to the girls' lingerie section. "Uh, can you wait here for a minute? I need to get something else," she asked, not quite meeting his gaze.

Jack looked around at where they were. "Sam, you need some underwear. No big deal, everyone wears it. At least, everyone I know. Here," he said walking over to a display case, "How about this cute Barbie underwear?"

Sam stared at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Barbie underwear? Was he kidding? "I think I'll just take some white ones. And some socks." She grabbed the sizes she thought would work and tossed the packages into the cart, walking off ahead of him so he couldn't see the blush staining her cheeks.

"Hey Sammie," he called out, "Don't get too far ahead. I wouldn't want you to get lost in the crowd you know!" Sam stopped and turned to glare at him. No one called her Sammie except for her Dad, and that was only once in a while. Once he caught up to her and took in the glare she directed his way, he whispered, "OK, let's call a truce with the teasing. We've both had enough fun for a while."

"I agree. Let's get some shoes and get out of here. All this noise is giving me a head ache," Sam responded as she rubbed her hand wearily across her forehead.She turned away from him and walked toward the shoes.

Jack followed closely behind her. At her mention of the word headache, all thoughts of teasing her fled his mind. He remembered that Dr. Frazier had mentioned she might still get headaches and he would need to watch her carefully so she wouldn't have a relapse. They would get her shoes and head home as soon as possible. He wasn't going to take any chances as far as her health was concerned.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for the continued great reviews. Lots of you have some wonderful ideas to add to this story. I'll see what I can do with some of them, but can't make any promises! 


	9. Mrs Nelson

**Chapter 9 - Mrs. Nelson**

Jack tossed their purchases onto the floor of the truck and helped Sam in. She looked tired from their shopping trip and had been unobtrusively rubbing her temples while they waited in line. Once she was securely fastened in the back, Jack dug out the Children's Tylenol Janet had given him and handed two of the chewable tablets back to her.

Sam wrinkled her nose at the offering. Chewable tablets? Gross! Well, I guess she didn't have much choice. Sam chewed the tablets, grimacing at the fake cherry flavor. She could really go for something to wash it down with!

"I don't suppose you'd stop at a coffee shop would you?' she asked hopefully.

"Sorry Sam, no caffeine for you. Doctor's orders. I can get you some juice or a soda if you'd like," he offered. He had seen her face in the rearview mirror and felt sorry for her.

"That's OK. I'd like to stop by my place and grab a few things though. I can get something to drink there."

"Sure, we can stop at your house, and then we'll head to the grocery store, if you're up to it. I'm not exactly prepared to be feeding another person for three days, especially since I'm not allowed to give you pizza every day!" He grinned back at her in the mirror.

"You know Sir, I could stay by myself while you get groceries. It will give me a chance to take care of some things at my house."

"No can do Sam. I've been ordered not to leave you on your own. If you're not up to shopping, we can go tomorrow. I have enough to get us through at least one night. And no SIR – remember?"

Sam sighed. "I'll be fine. We can stop for groceries on the way back to your house." Sam sat back somewhat dejectedly and watched the scenery wiz by. She really did not want to have a babysitter but it seemed as if she wouldn't be alone at all for the next three days. She knew the Colonel meant well, but she felt smothered. She really didn't have a choice though. Sam knew she couldn't stay in her own home by herself; plus the General had made it pretty clear that he expected her to go along with this. She would do her best but it wouldn't be easy!

Jack pulled up to Sam's house about fifteen minutes later. Sam grabbed her house key out of the duffel bag before she climbed out of the truck. She had changed into her new shoes, size 11 ½, so didn't have as much trouble getting out on her own. They made their way up the walk, Jack following closely behind. Sam unlocked the door and went inside. Mail was scattered on the floor, along with a few newspapers. She picked them up and put them on her hall table as she made her way to the kitchen. Jack shook his head as he followed her in; it seemed so strange to see this little girl go around picking up mail and newspapers.

Sam opened the refrigerator door, looking for a bottle of water. Seeing that she was out, she went to the cupboard to get down a glass. Of course, she couldn't reach the glasses so she pulled a chair over to the cupboards by the sink. Jack, who had been looking outside to her backyard, came into the kitchen when he heard the chair being dragged across the floor.

"Uh Carter, what are you doing?" he asked.

She turned to look at him while she was standing on the chair. "I'm just getting a glass down for some water. Would you like a glass?" she asked him, turning on the water to get it cold.

"No thanks. You know, I could have gotten that down for you," he said, coming to stand close to her, just in case she slipped.

"I know you could have, but I can get it myself just as well." Sam filled her glass and sat on the counter while she drank it, watching him over the rim of the glass to see if he would say anything more about it.

Jack looked back at her a moment, then turned to survey the house. He didn't want to get into another argument with her today. "So, what is it you'd like to collect from your place? You do know that we're not lugging your computer to my house right?"

Sam put her empty glass in the sink. She felt much better now that she had washed away the chalky taste from the chewable tablets. How did kids stand those things, she wondered?

"I just need to get my toothbrush, toothpaste, that sort of thing. I tried to bring my laptop along but Janet wouldn't hear of it," she said, making a face at that particular memory. "She seems to think I'll make myself sick by working on my computer!"

"Well, you do tend to overwork yourself you know. And you're supposed to take it easy for a few days," Jack reminder her.

"So what are we supposed to do for three days? I'm not the type of person who can sit around doing nothing!" Sam hopped off the chair and dragged it back to the table.

"Oh, we'll think of something," Jack responded. He was very good at sitting around doing nothing, maybe he could teach _her _something for once!

Sam looked at him doubtfully, then began to walk to her room. "I'll just be a minute, make yourself at home," she told him.

Jack wandered around the living room, looking at the pictures Sam had displayed on various shelves and tables. He set down a picture of Sam posing with her Dad when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Can you see who that is please? I'll be out in a minute," Sam called from her bathroom. She was almost done collecting the things she would need for her stay at his house.

"Sure!" Jack answered as he made his way to the door. He opened it to find an elderly woman standing on the front step, nervously wringing her hands together. She stepped back just a bit when Jack frowned slightly at her, wondering who she was and what she wanted.

"Oh. Excuse me. My name is Mrs. Nelson, I'm a neighbor of Samantha's. I...I...well, I was a bit concerned when I saw you and a little girl enter Samantha's house. She hasn't been home in a while. Is she all right?"

Sam had come up behind Jack and saw her neighbor standing there. "Hello Mrs. Nelson. Is everything all right?"

The elderly lady looked at Sam in confusion. "I'm sorry. Do I know you dear?" she asked the child standing next to the rather imposing looking man.

Jack scowled down at Sam. She was going to make things look very suspicious if she wasn't careful! He decided he'd better step in. "This is Samantha's niece, Sam. She's named after her aunt," he looked at Sam to make sure she would go along with this. She nodded slightly to indicate that she understood. "My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill. I work with Major Carter. She had to go and take care of little Sam's mom for a while and asked me to watch her for a few days. We were just coming over to check on the house and get a few things before heading back to my place." Jack smiled his most charming smile, hoping to convince Mrs. Nelson that he was telling the truth.

"Oh, I see," replied Mrs. Nelson. "Well, I'm glad to hear that Samantha is well." She looked down at Sam. "You are just the spitting image of your aunt dear. The same blue eyes and lovely blond hair. You know, your aunt is one of the kindest people I know. So busy, but always willing to take the time to check up on an old lady. I do wish she wouldn't ride that motorbike of hers though. It gives me a fright when I see her ride off on that thing!"

Sam blushed slightly at both the compliment and the rebuke her neighbor was unwittingly giving her. "My aunt thinks very highly of you as well Mrs. Nelson. She has told me a lot about you." Sam chose to ignore the remark about her bike.

"Well, isn't that nice dear. You tell your Aunt Samantha to come and see me when she gets back. I do hope your mother is going to be all right dear." She looked up to Jack, "Now you take care of this beautiful little girl, you hear? I'm sure Samantha must trust you if she asked you to watch her niece but in my opinion, men aren't always very adept at taking care of little girls!"

Jack tried to hold in his grin. "Don't worry Ma'am. I'll take good care of little Sam here. Major Carter would have my hide if I didn't, believe me!"

"I do believe she would young man! I'll keep an eye on the house until she gets back. It was nice to meet you Colonel O'Neill. Goodbye Sam."

Jack and Sam both said good-bye to Mrs. Nelson, then closed the door. "Well, that was a bit too close for my comfort. You know, you need to be a little more careful talking to people. Especially those who know you as an adult. We don't want to create a lot of suspicion here."

Sam sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I just forgot that I looked like a kid when I saw Mrs. Nelson. She's a sweet old lady. I was worried that something was wrong."

"Well, no harm done. Let's head out before someone else comes along though OK?"

"Ok. Oh by the way Jack. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from referring to me as 'Little Sam'. It's rather insulting."

Jack gave her a lopsided grin. "Sorry Sam. It was the only way I could think of to distinguish between you and 'Aunt Samantha' while I was talking to your neighbor. I will do my best, although it does apply to you right now!"

Sam gave him a light punch on the arm. "Just keep in mind that comment about me having your hide should you not take care of 'Little Sam'. It just might come true!" She grinned saucily up at him, then picked up her duffle bag and led the way out to the car.

Jack rolled his eyes as he followed her out the door. This would prove to be a very interesting next three days. He thought to himself!


	10. Fevers and Fun

**Chapter 10 – Fevers and Fun **

The trip to the grocery store was quick. Jack could see that Sam was tiring out so he went through and got the few items he thought they would need for tonight and the next day. In fact, Sam was so tired that when the cashier made some innocuous comment about her being such a good little helper, Sam just looked sideways at the lady, rolled her eyes slightly at Jack and went back to packing up the groceries. Jack became a little more concerned at that point: it wasn't like her to ignore a comment like that.

Once they got their items into the truck and Sam was safely buckled in, he turned around from the front seat and carefully looked her over.

"Carter, are you OK? You got awfully quiet since we left your house."

She glanced up at him while rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. She was feeling rather warm at the moment. "I'm fine Sir," she responded.

"Sam, the truth," he stated a little more firmly.

Sam sighed and settled in against the seat. "I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a few hours since we left the base and I'm feeling a bit worn out. Nothing to worry about," she insisted.

He gazed at her a moment longer, trying to see if she was maybe hiding something else. Feeling certain that she wasn't, he started the car and headed out of the parking lot. "We'll be home in fifteen minutes. You're going to lie on the couch and do nothing for at least an hour, understand?"

Sam leaned against the cool glass of the window. "That sounds good to me," she agreed. She closed her eyes and let the vibrations of the truck lull her to sleep.

Jack had been watching her carefully in the rear view mirror and wasn't surprised to see her drift off to sleep within five minutes. She looked totally wiped out, he thought as he pulled up in his driveway. He got out and came around to the passenger door, opening it quietly and pulling the seat forward so he could gain access to the sleeping occupant in the back.

Jack carefully picked her up under her arms and rested her against his side, his left arm held securely under the back of her thighs. Sam instinctively put her arms around his neck and turned her head to the side, her breath warm against his neck. Jack placed his other hand against her back as he carried her into the house and debated on where to lie her down. He figured the couch would be the best place: he could keep a close eye on her and not let her sleep too long. He didn't want her up all night like she was the previous evening.

He laid her on the couch and watched as she turned to her side and tucked her arms up under her chin. He smiled as he remembered her doing the same thing when he found her in her lab. He recalled how she curled up like that on missions sometimes as well. Jack went to brush the hair that fell across her forehead. He frowned when he felt her warm skin beneath his hands. It was too warm. She felt like she had a slight fever. Wondering if he should call Janet or just let her sleep a bit, he decided on the sleep. Charlie had often had a slight fever, then woken up feeling fine after taking a good nap. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped at both her house _and_ the grocery store? Going clothes shopping had probably been more than enough for her first day away from the SGC, he thought guiltily. He would remain close to her while she slept and call Dr. Frasier should she still seem feverish when she woke up.

Jack put the groceries away, placed Sam's things in the guest room and hung up the dress in the closet. He didn't know how he would get her to wear it or for what occasion, but he hadn't been able to resist buying it. She'd probably kill him when she saw it, he thought with a smile as he made his way back to the living room.

Sam was still sleeping peacefully, her small mouth moving every so often in her sleep. Jack cupped her cheek, still feeling the heat emanating from her. He would have to wake her up in about an hour and cool her down. For now, he let her sleep and settled himself close to her in the recliner, keeping the TV turned down low so as not to disturb her.

* * *

Sam woke up slowly, feeling slightly confused as to her whereabouts. Her mind felt fuzzy as well, as if it couldn't focus clearly and had no intention of doing so. She opened her eyes to see those of her CO, looking carefully at her and resting his hand against her cheek.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Sam blinked her eyes a few times, trying to clear her head. "How long have I been asleep?" she mumbled.

"For about an hour. You felt pretty warm when we got back. I think you have a slight fever. It seems a bit better now but I'd like you to take some more Tylenol, then maybe take a cool bath."

As Sam struggled to sit up on the couch, Jack leaned away from her and put his arm around her shoulders, helping her into a sitting position. "The bath sounds good," she replied, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "The Tylenol I could do without. It tastes like chalk."

Jack smiled at her. "And how would you know what chalk tastes like?" he teased her.

"It's just an expression. Would you like to try one and see what you think?"

"No thanks!" Jack laughed as he pulled her to her feet. Her braid was coming lose and many more tendrils of hair escaped its grasp. Her right cheek was redder than the left due to the fact that she slept in the same position for an hour. He had removed her socks and shoes as she slept so Sam was standing there barefoot and Jack thought she had never looked so adorable. Of course, he wasn't about to tell her that!

Jack led her to the kitchen where he gave her two more of the children's medication then a glass of apple juice to wash it down. He smiled as she made a face again at the taste of the Tylenol. He then led her to the bathroom, got a fluffy towel out for her and turned the water on.

"I do know how to fill a bath tub Jack," she said to his back. She was sitting on the closed toilet seat, her feet not quite reaching the ground.

"I know Sam, but I figured I'd get it going for you. You still seem a bit sleepy. Is there anything you need before I leave? Soap and washcloths are in the drawer by the sink."

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a while."

"OK then. Call if you need anything. And Sam, I'll want to take your temp when you're done. If it hasn't come down, we might have to call Dr. Frasier."

"I'm sure it will be fine Jack. Now go, so I can get undressed!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He gave her a sloppy salute and left her in the bathroom while he went to make some soup and sandwiches for their dinner.

Thirty minutes later, Sam came into the kitchen wearing one of her 'grown-up' shirts as a nightshirt. It came down well below her knees so she figured it was more than decent. Besides, she didn't have much to hide anyways! She had taken the braid out and brushed her long hair so that it hung in silky waves past her shoulders. Jack smiled at her as she came into the room. She looked like a lost waif in that outfit. He had a strong desire to pick her up and hold her on his lap, just like he used to with Charlie when he came fresh out of the tub.

Instead, he called her over. "Come here Sam. I want to take your temp before we eat," he informed her, holding out the thermometer. Seeing that it was the kind that was inserted into the ear, Sam stepped forward and turned her head away so he could place the device in her right ear. After a few moments, it beeped and she turned to see what the outcome was.

"99.5. Doesn't seem too high." Jack bent down and felt her forehead. "You don't feel as hot anymore either. The fever must be coming down. I don't think we need to bother Janet, unless of course you want me to call her," he asked, looking carefully at her face.

"No, I'm feeling much better. I'm sure I was just tired from the eventful day. Let's eat, I'm starving!"

They ate dinner, cleaned up the dishes together (although Jack wouldn't let her do too much) and then sat on the couch to watch a movie. Sam had brought along a few of her DVDs and had chosen "Runaway Bride" to watch. Jack had loudly protested. "Come on Sam, this is a chick flick!"

"Yeah, who can resist Richard Gere? I just love that silver hair of his," she teased, giving Jack a wide grin.

Jack mumbled something on the order of "For cryiing out loud...women... Richard Gere." Sam couldn't quite make it all out. She just leaned back against the overstuffed pillows and enjoyed her movie. She began to yawn around 9:30, quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment that she could be so tired again. The ending credits were just rolling.

Jack didn't miss the yawn escaping from her mouth. "OK young lady, time for bed. I don't want you getting sick again. Besides, I've got a big day planned for us tomorrow and _none_ of it involves any movies with Richard Gere!"

"What are we doing?" Sam asked as she stifled another yawn.

"It's a surprise, now come on, off to bed with you." He smiled, standing up and holding out his hand to help her up. "Do you want a lift to your room?"

"No thanks, I can walk." Sam replied as she stood up. "I can see myself to bed as well. I need to stop in the bathroom and brush my teeth."

"Ok then. There's a small stool in the linen closet if you need it to reach the sink. Call if you need anything." He watched her as she started out of the room, then called after her, "Sleep well little Sam!" Jack grinned as he sat back down in his recliner.

"Thanks Big Jack," she returned, running from the room with a squeal as he got up quickly from the chair as if to go after her. He laughed when he heard the door to the bathroom slam shut. It was good to see her loosening up a bit and teasing him back. They just might have a good time together in the next few days, regardless of the strange circumstances they found themselves in!

* * *

At midnight, Jack was ready to hit the hay. He had apparently fallen asleep watching something more manly than "Runaway Bride". Jack made his way around the house to ensure that all the doors were locked. The door that led to the backyard was unlocked. He frowned, not remembering either Sam or himself going out there. He clicked the lock as he shrugged to himself. Must be getting old; he was forgetting things! Jack turned off the lights, making sure to leave the one in the bathroom on in case Sam woke up during the night.

Knowing he was being overprotective, he still made his way to the guest bedroom to check on Sam before he went to bed himself. The door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open all the way and stuck his head in. He would just take a quick peek and make sure she was sleeping soundly. Jack frowned as the light from the hallway fell across the bed. The sheets were rumpled and the pillows askew on the double bed. But there was no sign of its small occupant. Where the hell was she?

* * *

A/N: I know, I know; you **hate** cliff hangers! This chapter was just begging me to stop here so I had to! I promise I will not leave you hanging for long!! 


	11. Wish Upon a Star

A/N: Here is the next chapter, as promised! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Wish Upon a Star**

Jack's heart began to pound as he frantically searched the bedroom for Sam's small form. Geez, he thought, she was so small she could be anywhere! He looked in the closet, under the bed, and behind the curtain, although why she'd be in any of those places he couldn't quite fathom. Maybe she had just gotten scared and gone into his room, he thought hopefully.

Jack rushed into his room and turned on the light. No sign of Sam was evident in the sparsely furnished room. He went back out into the hallway, checked the bathroom and the kitchen once again before he stopped in the living room. OK, he was going about this search all wrong. Instead of rushing frantically from one room to the next, he had to stop and think. His thoughts began to bounce around in his head like a rubber ball. Where might she go at...he looked at the clock...12:30 am? She had no transportation and couldn't drive anyway as her feet wouldn't reach the pedals. If she had called someone for a ride, he would have heard her on the phone. Why would she want to leave anyway? It's not like they were at odds anymore! Could she have been taken? Maybe the NID was up to their old tricks again!

Shit! Maybe I'd better call the police. No, that would be really hard to explain. Maybe I'd better call Hammond. Right, and say "Sorry to wake you Sir but I seem to have lost Major Carter!" Yeah, that would go over real well. Still, he had to do something. Jack reached for the phone, ready to call Daniel and Teal'c. He jumped back in surprise as it rang out shrilly in the quiet of the night. He picked it up somewhat hesitantly and said, "O'Neill," into the mouthpiece.

"Oh, hello Mr. Greene." What was his busybody neighbor doing calling him at midnight? "You saw what?" he fairly screeched. Jack looked toward the locked door that led out into the yard. "I see. No Mr. Greene, I don't have a daughter. That's my niece," he replied automatically. Jack listened for a while to what was a stern lecture coming from the other end. "No Sir, I am _not_ in the habit of letting children run around my yard at midnight and climb ladders onto my roof. I assure you, I didn't know that she had left the house. No Mr. Greene, there is no need for you to call the authorities. I will make sure that Samantha is back safely in the house in a few minutes. Yes, thank you for your concern. Good-bye." Jack hung up the phone and rubbed his hand over his eyes. Dear God, what next!

* * *

Jack made his way over to the ladder and started to climb up. He thought of all the things he was going to say to her as he climbed up: no, yell at her. She had scared the crap out of him...again! Jack's head reached the roofline and he searched quickly for the small figure of the person who was causing him so many anxiety attacks. She sat with her feet tucked up under her on a chair, her right eye pressed firmly against the eyepiece of his telescope, her left eye closed tightly in concentration.

Jack stepped over the rail enclosing the roof and folded his arms across his chest. "Carter?" he said, using his best commander voice.

Sam had been so lost in thought that she never heard him as he ascended the ladder and came to stand in front of her. She jumped back when she heard him and looked at him with a startled expression, "Geez Jack, you scared the bejeezus out of me!"

"I scared **you**? What the hell do you think you did to me...disappearing like that? I swear to God Sam, you are going to give me a heart attack! You know, I have half a mind to take you over my knee!" he growled at her.

She looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, then let out a laugh that she quickly covered with her hand upon seeing his eyes narrow dangerously.

"You think this is funny? My neighbor is ready to call Children's Services because he saw a little girl climbing the ladder to my roof at midnight. I was about to call Daniel and Teal'c and get several SGC teams over here looking for you. Yes Carter, you are inches away from a good paddling!" He looked sternly down at her, noting that she was out here barefoot with only her T-Shirt and sweatpants on. Thank God she had at least put the pants on: it was starting to get really chilly! He didn't even want to _think_ about her climbing that ladder in the dark!

Sam knew he was all bluster as far as the threat to paddle her, but she also knew that he truly had been worried about her. She looked guiltily at him as he came over to her carrying the blanket he kept on the roof. He draped it around her shoulders and sat next to her with a sigh. "Ok, now that I got that out of my system, do you want to tell me what you're doing up here at 1230 hours? And not properly dressed I might add? You did just have a fever earlier this evening Sam."

Sam tugged the blanket more tightly around her small body. She had been getting chilly but hadn't wanted to leave just yet. "I'm sorry I worried you Jack. I woke up about 30 minutes ago and couldn't get back to sleep. You were sleeping so I decided to come up here and look at the stars; maybe try and sort some things out in my mind."

"What's on your mind that's keeping you awake?" he asked, gentling his tone. He knew she wouldn't go out of her way to scare him like that. Something must really be bothering her.

Sam looked back out at the night sky, not answering him right away. When she did talk, it was in a quiet voice that he had to strain to hear. "My mom and I used to look at the stars at night when Dad was gone. We'd pick out the brightest one and make a wish on it. I think we always wished the same thing; that Dad would come home safe. Sometimes, we'd stay outside for hours, looking at the stars and snuggling under a blanket. If we happened to see a falling star, that was all the better. Then we knew for sure that Dad would be home soon. Of course back then, I didn't know that a falling star was really a meteorite, but that didn't matter." She stopped speaking and Jack remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.

She looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "God Jack, I miss her so much sometimes! She knew me better than anyone ever will. When I see myself in the mirror looking like this, I keep remembering my mom and all the wonderful things we shared together when I was little. In some ways, it seems like she just died; others it seems like it's been forever. I feel so lost and alone." Sam swiped at the tears with the corner of the blanket, then laid her head back against the chair and gazed at the sky.

"Sam," he said gently taking her hand, "You will never be alone. You have your SGC family and your Dad. We will always be here for you."

She gave him a slightly watery smile before she continued. "I know you will. It means the world to me, believe me. But what if I don't..." here she stopped to catch the sob that was trying to escape. "What if I don't get back to normal? What if I'm stuck like this forever, or if I have to grow up all over again? I don't think I can do that...I _know_ I can't!" She lost her battle with her tears as they escaped and streamed down her face. She felt so hopeless right now that she was beyond caring that she was crying in front of her CO.

Jack also didn't care about protocol or regs or any of that at the moment. He only cared about taking away her pain and fear. He turned her chair towards him and picked her up, cradling her on his lap while his hand ran soothingly up and down her back. Sam tucked her head under his chin and buried her face in the blanket, letting all the worry and fear she had felt the last two days come out.

Jack talked soothingly to her for a long time, waiting for the tears to subside. When he felt her taking regular breaths again, he gathered her a little closer and talked quietly to her. "Sam, we are going to figure this out, I promise you. We will not stop pursuing ideas until we have found a way to get you back. I need you to believe that and not give up OK? Even though you are in a small body, you're the same strong, brilliant Major that we all rely on. You've never let us down and we won't let you down." He put a hand under her chin and raised her head, his heart constricting when he gazed into her big blue eyes and saw the sadness and fear still lurking in their depths. "You have to believe me Sam. We will get you back."

Sam nodded her head at him, then turned to look at the sky. He held her for a few more moments, then felt a shiver run through her body. He ran his hand down her leg to her foot, shocked at how cold her bare feet were. "Come on Sam, we need to get you inside. Your feet are freezing."

"Just one more minute please. I just want to sit here for one more minute," she pleaded quietly.

"One minute," he agreed, tugging the blanket down to cover her feet and feeling her relax against him once more. He joined her in looking up at the vibrant stars in the dark sky.

They both saw it at the same time; a brilliant flash of light streaking across the sky. Sam knew it was silly but she closed her eyes and made a wish. A wish that she would return to her former self. Unbeknownst to her, Jack had closed his eyes and was doing the exact same thing.


	12. Breakfast and Balloons

**Chapter 12 - Breakfast and Balloons**

Jack woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of someone banging around in his kitchen. He looked at the clock: 8:30. Wow, he hadn't slept in like this on a Monday in ages! It took him a few minutes to remember who would be in his house making coffee. He lay back down and smiled; Sam. Then his eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly; Sam! She wasn't supposed to be having coffee!

Jack jumped out of bed, pulled on a shirt and raced down the stairs; ever mindful of the fact that caffeine could do some harm to Sam at the state she was currently in. He stopped at the sight that greeted him in the kitchen. Sam sat kneeling on a chair at the kitchen table; coffee mug in one hand, a bagel in the other and the newspaper spread out in front of her. This wouldn't be such an odd thing to see Sam doing if she didn't look like an eight year old!

Sam looked up when she sensed Jack standing in the door way. She gave him a shy smile, remembering how she had sat on his lap last night and cried. "Good morning. I have coffee made if you want some."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you supposed to be having coffee young lady?"

She rolled her eyes at that phrase, "Don't worry; it's decaf. I found some in the back of your cabinet."

"Decaf? What's the point in drinking it if it's decaf?" he asked, even as he went to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. He sat down across from her and looked carefully at her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine Jack. I slept really well once we came back inside," she answered him quietly.

"That's good, cause I was thinking that today we should go and do something fun," he stated with a lop-sided grin.

Sam put down the paper and looked at him, a sparkle in her eyes. She was really ready to have some fun. She felt as if she had been on an emotional roller coaster for the past few days. "What did you have in mind? Not fishing I hope!"

Jack grinned back at her. "No, that's not what I was thinking about, _although_..."

"No, no, that's quite all right!" she insisted, waving her hands back and forth as if to ward off the _idea_ of even going fishing.

Jack laughed at her. "OK, maybe next time! Actually, I thought we could go to the Balloon Classic. You know, where they have all the hot air balloons and they have races. There are games and rides and lots of food too," he said with a grin. He was always up for some good unhealthy food!

Sam smiled at his enthusiasm. "I went there one year with Cassie and Janet. We had a great time. I'd love to go again," she assured him.

"All right then. I think the balloons lift off at 10:00 so we should leave here around 9:15. Can you be ready by then?"

"Of course. It's not like I have to put make-up on or anything!"

"You don't need make-up on when you're your normal self either Sam."

She looked at him and blushed slightly, then got up to go and get ready for the day.

* * *

Parking was crowded at the fields where the Balloon Classic was being held. Jack had to park quite a ways from the entrance gate. He hoped that Sam wouldn't get too worn out by all the walking they would be doing. He'd take it slow and rest a lot. They didn't have to see everything here, after all. They got to the entrance gate and Jack took out his wallet to pay.

The attendant looked at him, then at Sam. "One adult and one child?" he asked.

Jack looked down at Sam, who briefly closed her eyes but didn't say anything. "Yeah, I guess so," Jack responded.

He paid for their tickets and went in the gate. "Sorry about that Sam. I really couldn't argue with him that you weren't a kid though."

"It's fine, I understand. Everyone will see me as a child today. I'll have to get used to it. I'm not going to let it ruin our day," she assured him.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," he answered as they walked into the crowds. Jack began to get a bit nervous as they were jostled to and fro by the throngs of people making their way to the fields where the hot air balloons were beginning to be filled up. He was worried that he would lose sight of Sam in this mess so he reached down and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"Just so I don't lose you Sam. This place is a zoo!"

Sam smiled as she gripped his hand just a bit tighter. She had held his hand before, when they helped each other off the ground on their many missions. But this was so different; his much larger hand totally engulfed her small one. Still, it made her feel very safe and secure as they made their way through the mass of people.

They sat and watched the 20 balloons being filled and then take off in the brilliant blue sky. It was a marvelous sight to behold and they both enjoyed sitting back, relaxing, and watching someone else do the flying for a change. At noon, they wandered over to the food stands and grabbed a variety of foods to eat. Sam didn't eat a whole lot, her appetite wasn't what it used to be, but Jack had no problem finishing off the remainder of the food.

They continued to wander the fields, occasionally stopping to watch various displays being put on by the many balloon aficionados who came down for the long weekend. They also stopped to play a few of the games of chance. The people who ran the games called out to try and entice Jack into winning a stuffed animal for his 'little girl'. Well, he tried, but Sam proved to be a bit more adept at winning prizes than Jack was, much to his dismay and the delight of the bystanders watching.

They enjoyed as well the many craftsmen who were displaying their wares at the weekend festival. Glass blowers, leather craftsmen, and jewelry makers were only a few of the people both giving demonstrations on their crafts as well as selling them. It was at one such booth that the trouble began and their idyllic day was ruined.

* * *

A/N: This is kind of a transition chapter...hope you liked it. BTW - Colorado Springs does hold a Balloon Classic the first weekend in September. I added my own details to the event though!


	13. Lost and Found

**Chapter 13 – Lost and Found**

Jack and Sam were enjoying watching the woodworker carve an intricate figure out of a piece of shiny oak when they both turned at the voice that was directed their way.

"Jack? Jack O'Neill?" the voice belonged to a woman with wavy auburn hair who was making her way over to the twosome, a small boy glued to her side. "I thought that was you! It's been such a long time!" she gushed.

"Sabrena?" Jack answered. "Sabrena Colton right?"

She laughed a deep throaty laugh and batted her eyes at him. "Not anymore. I've gone back to my maiden name since Bryan and I divorced four years ago. How about you?" She glanced down at Sam standing next to his side. "Have you gotten remarried and started a new family? I didn't think it had been _that_ long since we last saw each other!"

"No, this isn't my daughter." He had to think fast: Sabrena knew that he didn't have any siblings so Sam couldn't be his niece. "This is the daughter of a friend of mine. She had to go out of town so I offered to watch Sam for a few days. Sam, this is Sabrena. She's a friend of my ex-wife's. Sabrena, this is Samantha Carter."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sammy," Sabrena bent down and greeted her in the false voice many adults used when speaking to children. "This is my son Chris. He's six. And how old are you, dear?"

"A lot older than you think," Sam replied before she could sensor herself. This woman was already grating on her nerves! "And the name is **SAM**, not Sammy," she emphasized.

Sabrena stood up straight, backing slightly away from this rather mouthy young girl. "Oh my, she's rather precocious, isn't she Jack?" Sabrena resumed her falsely cheerful voice but Sam could see the glint of anger in her eyes. For some reason, Sabrena took an instant disliking to this little girl.

"Sam is just a bit wise beyond her years. She can really be quite _sweet_ when she wants to be." Jack narrowed his eyes briefly at Sam, willing her to at least _act_ like a sweet child in front of this woman. He turned back to Sabrena, "I'm sorry to hear about your divorce. It's a tough thing to go through."

She waved her hand at his comment, "Oh, it was a long time in coming. Bryan would rather work than spend time with his family. It was a mutual split. He's actually been better about spending time with Chris since we divorced, so at least some good things came out of it. How is Sara? Have you heard from her lately?"

"Not recently. We don't really talk much anymore." He did not want to get into that topic and Sabrena wasn't completely stupid, so she steered the conversation elsewhere as she deftly took his arm and started to walk to another craft booth. The two youngsters were forced to follow, Chris releasing his hold on his mother's arm and looking sadly over at Sam. He was used to being ignored when his mother set her sights on an available man.

Sam however, was not used to being ignored by Jack, especially these last few days. She couldn't understand how he didn't see through this woman's act. My God, she was practically falling all over him in her quest to attract him! It wasn't that Sam was jealous; OK, maybe a little she admitted to herself. She just had no patience for women who threw themselves at a man in such a blatant manner. And on top of that, she ignored her own child!

After walking along this way for fifteen minutes, Sam decided enough was enough. "Um, Jack." She tugged on his shirt from behind to get his attention. "I'm getting really tired of walking. Plus you are expecting people over tonight aren't you? I think we should head home so we can get ready." She gave him what she hoped was a meaningful look, one that meant she was _so_ ready to go!

Sabrena interrupted before Jack could say anything. "Oh Jack, I really would like to talk to you for a bit longer. Why don't we have the kids sit here and watch the jugglers while we step over to the beer garden for a quick drink? I know how you love your beer!" she laughed throatily at him.

Jack, while not interested in getting to know Sabrena on a more personal level, had been enjoying catching up with her. However, he did not think leaving the 'kids' unattended was a very good idea. "We can't leave the kids here by themselves Sabrena. Why don't we all sit here and I'll go and get us all some lemonade to drink?"

Sabrena laughed as she squeezed his arm. "Don't be silly Jack. We'll be right over there and can see the bench clearly from the canopy. Please Jack," and she pouted up at him. "I really need to speak to you without the c.h.i.l.d.r.e.n listening," she spelled out. Sam rolled her eyes. She felt like spelling out 'incredibly ignorant' for dear old Sabrena, but refrained herself at a look from Jack. He could read her like a book sometimes!

Jack looked at Sam, then over at Chris. They would be fine for ten minutes, especially with Sam keeping an eye on the young boy. She did keep reminding him that she was not a child after all, however she might appear. He'd probably have hell to pay from Carter later, he thought, but he didn't want to brush off this old friend of Sara's. "Ten minutes, that's all I'm willing to leave them for. You'll be OK for ten minutes, won't you Sam?"

Sam shook her head slightly, she couldn't believe this. He was actually going to go and have a beer with this brash woman. "Of course I'll be fine, **Jack**. Have you ever known me not to be able to take care of myself?"

Oh yeah, he thought to himself, hell to pay. "Keep an eye on Chris for us would you? I'll bring you both back something to drink." Sam turned away from him and plopped herself down on the bench, doing her best to ignore the voice that reached her ears as they walked away. "I don't know how you can put up with her Jack. She's awfully sassy. She'd drive me crazy if I had to watch her!" Sam never heard his response.

* * *

Exactly seven minutes later, Chris hopped off the bench and looked at Sam. "I'm bored. Let's go over to the children's play yard. Mommy and I went by it before. She promised she would take me later."

"I'm sorry Chris," Sam replied. "Your Mom and Jack wanted you to wait here. They should be back in a few minutes anyway," she assured him.

"Na-ah. Mommy always talks and talks, especially when she meets a man. 'Sides, the play area is right over there." He pointed to an area only about 20 yards away. "We can see when they leave and come back to the bench. Please Sam!" he whined loudly.

Sam looked over to the beer garden, then back toward the play yard. They were quite close together and she would be able to clearly see when Jack and Sabrena returned. "Well...," she began to answer him.

Chris interrupted her with a loud cry of "Yippee!" and he ran off toward to the play structure.

"Hey! I didn't say yes yet!" she yelled as she raced to catch up to him.

* * *

Jack glanced at his watch, it had been ten minutes already. Time to get back to Sam and Chris. He hoped she would let him explain later why he felt he should spend some extra time with Sabrena. The woman was quite obvious in her manner toward him today, but she had been very supportive of Sara when Charlie died, and he felt he owed it to her. He glanced over toward the bench but couldn't see the children as so many people were walking by. One of the entertainment shows must have just gotten out, he thought. "Come on Sabrena, we'd better go and get the kids." He tossed his cup into the garbage and walked over to the bench.

When the crowd cleared, he felt his stomach clench for the second time in a little over 12 hours. Sam was gone...again!

* * *

"Oh My God Jack! Where did they go?" Sabrena panicked when she didn't see the children. "Chris would never wander off like this; what about Sam?"

Jack had been surveying the area, looking for a small blond head along with the brown haired little boy. He glanced over at Sabrena, "Well, Sam has been known to wander off occasionally but she is very responsible and can watch out for herself," he tried to assure her.

"I just knew that child was trouble the minute I saw her Jack! We've got to find them!" she fairly screeched.

"Calm down Sabrena, they can't have gotten far. Let's look around the area and see if we can find them." Jack wasn't nearly as worried as he had been last night when she had disappeared onto his roof. He was sure she wouldn't knowingly worry him; although she _had_ been pretty angry at him for leaving her alone with the 6 year old, he reminded himself.

From the play area, Sam saw the two adults heading to the bench and tried to corral Chris. He was having too much fun to listen to her at the moment, so Sam had to climb through tunnels and over other children in order to reach him. When she finally did, she grabbed his hand and hauled him out of the play yard and back to the area of the bench, winding her way between the many bodies that were traversing the area. When they finally reached their destination, it was to discover that Jack and Sabrena were no longer there.

"Shit!" she exclaimed softly. Chris looked at her with wide eyes.

"You said a naughty word!" he whispered in awe.

Sam sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "Just don't you repeat it OK?" Sam climbed on the bench and looked around, trying to see Jack or Sabrena above the crowd. "It looks like your mom and Jack are off looking for us. I never should have taken you over to that play yard!" She was dreading facing Jack once they found each other. She was sure to receive another lecture from him about disappearing and acting her age. Sam shook her head and jumped off of the bench.

"Come on, I can't see any sign of them around here. Eventually, they'll head to the Lost and Found tent. We'll go and wait there." She took Chris by the hand and led him away.

"Are you sure you know where to go?" the little boy sniffed. "I don't like being losted. My mommy's going to be really mad at me."

Sam tightened her grip on his hand. "No she won't Chris. She'll be glad that you're OK. And yes, I know where I'm going. The tent was right next to the entrance where we came in." She stopped at a large poster that showed a map of the grounds, just to make sure she was headed in the right direction. "See, here is where we are and this is the tent. We're almost there. I wonder if we can make it before Jack and your Mom? What do you think?" she asked, trying to get the little boy's mind on something other than his mother's reaction.

Chris smiled at her. She was so brave and never seemed afraid of anything! "I bet we'll make it there first because you are so smart Sam! I wish I had a sister like you!"

Sam grinned in return and led him the rest of the way to the Lost and Found tent.

* * *

After searching fruitlessly for fifteen minutes, Jack stopped back at the bench where they had started out. Sabrena was alternating between ranting at the two kids for putting her through this, and sobbing about her poor little boy. Jack was beginning to question his sanity in agreeing to have a beer with her. Sam was smart, he reminded himself; probably smarter at the real age of 8 than most adults. She also knew the importance of having a meeting place on missions when they got separated. Where would she go in this case?

The Lost and Found tent! Of course! He had remembered seeing it upon their entrance and had pointed it out to her, just in case. "Come on Sabrena, I think I know where they are." And he took her by the arm and pulled her along toward the park's entrance.

They reached the tent in due time and stepped inside, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness of the tent after the brightness outside. Jack looked around the tent and saw Chris sitting on a bench, happily eating an ice cream cone and talking to a woman who worked in the tent. Sabrena cried out upon seeing her son and ran over to him, enfolding him in her arms, careful to avoid the ice cream dripping down his arm.

Jack continued to look around the tent for a small blond head. He moved over to a row of tables that had several computers lined up on them. At one computer, Sam stood next to a man in a security officer's uniform, pointing at the screen. "You need to download this application in order to run your analysis program. Your network isn't strong enough to run the newer version but this one should suit your purposes just fine for now. I'd suggest you upgrade to a new system in the future though, as this application will soon become obsolete."

Jack shook his head at the sight, then he cleared his throat. Sam looked up at him and gave him a slight smile, "Hi Jack. Enjoy your beer?"

He scowled and crooked his finger at her, indicating that she'd better get over to him and fast. The man at the computer took in the look and stood up hastily, not wanting this amazing child to get into too much trouble.

"Sir, your daughter is absolutely brilliant when it comes to computers. I can't believe the things she knows at such a young age!"

"Me neither, "Jack grumbled as he reached over the table and picked her up, plunking her down next to him. He didn't bother to correct the man's assumption about Sam being his daughter. "Do you want to tell me what happened Samantha?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and staring down at her.

"Yes, I would like to know what happened as well," came the shrill voice of Sabrena. She dragged Chris by the arm over to where they stood. "You were told to wait on the bench for us. I, for one, know that my son would never disobey me. You on the other hand seem to think you can do whatever you damn well please!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Sam.

Sam looked up at Jack to see if he would say anything about this woman's tone toward her. When he didn't, she looked at Chris, who was staring at her with wide eyes, afraid she would say that it was all his fault. She interpreted his look correctly and simply stated, "We just went over to the play yard for a few minutes. Chris was getting restless."

Sabrena laughed cruelly. "How would _you_ know he was getting restless? You're just a child yourself! I know my son and he was just fine waiting for me at the bench!"

Sam glared at the woman who had ruined her day. "Well, _apparently_ you don't know him as well as you like to think! Maybe if you'd pay attention to him once in a while instead of chasing men around, you'd know more about him!" she said in a deadly calm voice.

"Why, you little brat!" yelled Sabrena and she raised her hand, ready to slap Sam across the face.

Jack stepped in front of Sam and grabbed Sabrena's wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing? There's no reason to ever strike a child like that. You are totally out of control Sabrena! Is this how you treat your son?" he asked in disbelief at her actions.

She pulled her arm from his grasp and stepped back, still seething in anger over what this little girl had said to her face. "My son doesn't act like a spoiled, smart mouthed brat! I'd suggest you take this child back where you found her and tell her parents to teach her some discipline." She grabbed Chris by the hand and stalked out of the tent, stopping at its open flap to throw one more cutting remark back. "You know Jack; I always thought you were too lax in your discipline. Maybe that's why Charlie isn't around anymore." And with that parting remark, she left the tent, leaving all of its occupants in astonished silence.

* * *

Jack and Sam left the park and walked to the truck in silence, each lost in their own thoughts and feelings. When Jack opened the door, Sam quickly climbed inside and into the back. They had traveled in silence for several minutes when Sam decided it was time to speak up.

"Look, Jack, I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant for us to disappear like that. But I can't believe you let that woman..."

"Carter, just be quiet. I don't want to talk about it right now," he said, effectively dismissing her.

Sam looked out the window in resignation. He was back to calling her Carter. All the warmth and enjoyment in each other's company had vanished. Why couldn't they have just one day where nothing went wrong? Sam wished to God she had never picked up that stupid device in her lab.


	14. A Little Help From Our Friends

**Chapter 14 – A Little Help From Our Friends**

Jack walked into the house, closely followed by Sam. He didn't check to see that she made it in OK; he just walked right to the refrigerator and took out a beer. Flipping the top into the sink, he wandered to the sliding door and looked out into the back yard, contemplating the day's events. Much as he hated to admit it, he was bothered by Sabrena's parting remark. He knew it wasn't true, but it still stung to hear the words he used to think spoken out loud. Additionally, he hated the way he had let Sabrena take over their day. He knew he ought to apologize to Sam, but he was a bit miffed at her as well. What had she been thinking, taking that little boy off to the playground without letting him know?

Sam looked at him for a few moments, frowned in annoyance at his continual disregard for her, and opened the refrigerator, taking out a beer of her own. When in Rome..., she thought to herself.

Jack turned around when he heard the unmistakable sound of another beer cap hitting the sink. He stared in disbelief as he watched Sam take a huge swig of beer from the bottle clasped in her right hand. She stared at him fixedly as she swiped the foam off her lip with the back of her hand. That sight was enough to spur him into action.

He reached her in 2 long strides and grabbed the bottle from her hands. "What in God's name do you think you're doing Carter? You know you can't have any alcohol! Are you trying to make yourself sick again?" He placed the beer far out of her reach on the back of the counter and turned his glare on her once again.

She glared right back at him. "What do you care? You've ignored me for most of this afternoon..what's the big deal if I have a beer? I've had a long afternoon too. I didn't sign up to be a babysitter this afternoon while you went off to relive the _good old days_ with Sabrena!"

"Look, she was a friend of Sara's. I couldn't just ignore her. You're the one who had to go off to some damned playground with the kid and get yourselves lost!" his voice was beginning to get a bit louder.

"For your information, we weren't lost. I knew _exactly_ where I was at every moment. And if you'd just let me explain about the playground...," she started, intending to tell him that Chris had run off and she had only been trying to keep him safe. Instead she was interrupted by a snort from him.

"Well, Sabrena was right about at least one thing. You are a very smart mouthed kid, you know that Carter?" He turned away at the hurt look in her eyes. "Why don't you go up to your room for a while before either of us says something else that we'll regret later."

She stared in incredulity at his back. "You're sending me to my room?"

He turned around briefly and looked at her, quieting his voice before he said, "I guess I am. I think we both need a little break from each other. Daniel and Teal'c will be here in an hour or so. I'll let you know when they arrive."

Sam spun on her heel and headed up the stairs. Jack winced when he heard her bedroom door slam shut. Moments later, the voice of Pat Benetar belting out _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ could be heard pounding throughout the house.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sam heard the phone ringing and turned down her CD player, certain that it was Daniel on the phone. She was desperate to talk to him and get his perspective on things. She opened her door and made her way to the top of the stairs, stopping when she heard Jack's voice on the phone.

"No Daniel, we haven't killed each other yet, but I think we're getting close. In addition to her climbing on things besides bookcases, like my _roof_, she keeps disappearing on me. I don't think I can take much more of this. I don't know how the hell her parents survived when she was little. Although now I know why Jacob is practically bald!"

He paused as he listened to Daniel for a while. "Well, she's pretty mad about some things that happened this afternoon. I'll tell you more about it when you get here. Just make it soon OK? This little rebellious streak of hers is going to do us both in." Another pause, then, "I know I am not supposed to let her get upset and raise her blood pressure, but she isn't helping much. Yes Danny, I'll be nice. Just get your butts over here. Bye." He hung up and glanced up the stairs, not seeing Sam backed against the wall. Jack sighed and went out to the deck to start the grill. This evening was not going to be quite the relaxing event that he had planned.

Sam bit her lower lip, trying not to let what she had heard get to her. So he was tired of her; I guess that was to be expected, she thought. She wasn't exactly herself and she supposed she had been pushing him more than she ever would have had she been 'normal'. Still, it hurt to know that he didn't want her around.

Sam thought about just taking off and heading to her house on her own, but just as quickly dismissed that thought. They would all come looking for her and Jack would be even angrier and more upset with her than he already was. Instead, she made her way down the stairs and out the front door, closing it softly behind her. She walked down his driveway and over to the next house, sitting down on the curb in the shade of some shrubs to wait for Daniel and Teal'c to arrive.

* * *

"Carter! Daniel and Teal'c will be here in a few minutes. You going to come down?" Jack yelled up the stairs. When he didn't receive an answer, he shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen to add more marinade to the steaks. It's probably a good idea to leave her alone for a bit longer, he thought to himself.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other as they pulled up to Jack's house. They had both seen Sam sitting on the curb, drawing figures in the dirt with a stick. She dropped her stick and rubbed out what she had been drawing when she saw the car. She hurried over to meet them.

"Hi guys," she said with a small smile. She brushed her dirty hands on her equally dirty pants and continued, "It's so good to see you. How are things coming on base? Have you made any progress on translating the Triplexus?" she asked eagerly.

"I believe we are not to discuss work issues with you Major Carter. You are to be resting and relaxing," Teal'c responded.

Sam glanced up toward the house. "Well, there's not a lot of that going on right now." She looked forlornly up at Daniel. "Will you take a walk with me Daniel? I need to talk to you about some things."

Daniel glanced at Teal'c, who nodded his head slightly. They had discussed the little bit Jack had told Daniel and figured maybe they should talk to each of them separately. "Sure Sam. Let's walk over to the park. It's only a few blocks from here." He turned to Teal'c, "We'll be back in a bit Teal'c. You think you can keep Jack company on your own?"

"I will endeavor to do my best Daniel Jackson," and he smiled slightly at the two of them, then turned and walked up the driveway.

When his front door opened, Jack smiled and hollered, "Teal'c! Good to see you buddy! Where's Daniel?" Jack asked as he looked behind the large Jaffa. He sure hoped Teal'c hadn't left Daniel behind on base. That guy needed to get out more than Carter sometimes!

"It is good to see you again O'Neill. Daniel Jackson has taken a walk with Major Carter. They will return in good time."

Jack frowned and looked up the stairs. "Carter? She's up in her room. How is Daniel taking a walk with her?" he asked in a puzzled voice.

"Major Carter was awaiting our arrival on the boulevard out front. She seemed most eager to speak with Daniel Jackson. I do believe she is upset. Was not the idea of taking her off base to keep her from becoming upset O'Neill?" he asked in a slightly admonishing tone.

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah Teal'c it was, but it seems to be harder than I thought. She keeps up and disappearing on me. Christ, I didn't even know she left the house! This is what I'm dealing with Teal'c!"

The two men made their way to the couch and sat down. Teal'c remained quiet for a moment, then stated, "This must be very difficult for Major Carter. She is a very independent woman. I do not believe she worries you on purpose O'Neill, she just has not been expected to constantly tell anyone her whereabouts for a long time."

"It's not just that T. This afternoon, I met up with an old friend of Sara's and kind of ignored Carter for a bit. Then, she got lost again and when I found her, she was helping out some guy with his computer like nothing had happened. To top it all off, this lady I met said some pretty awful things to both Carter and me. I was too angry at myself to listen much to Sam on the way home and I guess things got out of control from there." Jack sighed and admitted to his friend, " I'm not doing a very good job of this Teal'c."

"I am sure you are doing your best O'Neill. I believe once Major Carter has talked to Daniel Jackson, things will ease between the two of you."

"I hope so Teal'c. We did have some fun together these past few days; I'd like to get those times back."

"You will O'Neill. Major Carter is not a woman who holds a grudge against her friends," Teal'c assured him.

"Thanks T," Jack said and slapped him on the back. "Now, where are those beverages you brought? I don't want to deal with seeing an eight year old Carter swig another beer. Now that was creepy!" Teal'c raised his eyebrow at that statement but didn't comment further. He wasn't all that sure he wanted to know about it!

* * *

Sam and Daniel sat on a bench under a tree and talked quietly, Sam gently swinging her legs back and forth. She had told him what had occurred this afternoon and how Jack hadn't let her explain what had happened to cause her to leave the bench with Chris. She also expressed her doubts about the wisdom of her continuing to stay at Jack's house.

"Daniel, I heard him on the phone with you. He's pretty fed up with me. I think it would be better if maybe I went and stayed with you," she looked hopefully into his eyes.

"Sam, you have to work this out with Jack. I'm sure he didn't mean that he didn't want you around. To be honest, I think he's scared to death of something happening to you so he is being extra vigilant."

"Why can't he just tell me that instead of yelling at me? Sometimes we have really good conversations, then he seems to revert to treating me like a child. Do you know that he actually sent me to my room this afternoon?"

Daniel smiled at the thought, then quickly erased his smile when he caught Sam glaring at him. "What did he say when he sent you to your room?"

"He said that we both needed some time away from each other." Sam sighed and leaned her head back against the bench. Her head was starting to hurt again and her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. "I suppose he was right. I'm not really mad at him anymore. I probably could have been less antagonistic, but I was hurt."

Daniel put his hand on her leg and squeezed lightly. "Sam, you know Jack would do anything for you. All of us would."

"Then why don't you want to take me to your house?" She wondered if they were all fed up with her.

"I would take you in a minute Sam but I can't. There's been a new development in our work on the Triplexus." He held up a hand to stave off her questioning. "I promised Jack that we wouldn't talk about it until after dinner OK? Then we'll update you on everything that's happened."

Sam had turned a bit pale at the mention of dinner, which didn't escape Daniel's notice. "Sam, are you feeling OK? You don't look to good all of a sudden."

"I... I think I'm going to..." Sam jumped off the bench and ran to some bushes where she promptly got sick.

Daniel rushed up beside her and knelt next to her, holding back her hair and rubbing her back. When she was done, he turned her around and gave her a handkerchief. "You're not going to pass out again are you Sam? I'd better get you back to Jack's."

Sam shook her head at him, "I'm OK Daniel. Don't worry. I promise you I am not going to pass out again."

"Well then, it is something about me that makes you have to throw up every time you see me Sam?" he gently teased her.

She smiled slightly in return, then looked at him guiltily. "I think I got sick because of the beer I drank when we got back this afternoon."

"What!! Jack let you have a beer? And he yelled at _me_ for almost giving you coffee!" Daniel couldn't believe this turn in events.

"Take it easy Daniel, Jack didn't let me have a beer. In fact, he was quite angry and took it away from me after I only had a few gulps," Sam admitted. She sat on the ground next to him and took several deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach.

Daniel sat back on his heels and looked at her in shock. She was way too smart to be endangering herself like that. "Do you want to tell me why you did that?"

"I guess I was trying to assert my independence. I know; it was a stupid thing to do. Please Daniel, don't tell Jack I threw up. It was my own stupid fault and I just can't stand to have him upset with me again. I have made sucha mess of things." she pleaded with him, her eyes glistening with tears.

Daniel thought for a few moments, then nodded his head. It wouldn't do either Jack or Sam any good if he mentioned this, but he would keep a close eye on her tonight. "All right Sam. But you have to promise me that you'll tell me the minute you have any other symptoms. Got it?"

"Yes Dad," she smiled at him and wiped at her eyes.

"You are a bit sassy, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you still love me anyway!" she retorted.

Daniel laughed at her, then stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Come on Sassy Sammy. Let's get you back where you belong and see if we can get that warm fuzzy feeling between you and Jack restored."

They walked off hand in hand out of the park and down the street back to Jack's house. Sam felt secure in the knowledge that Teal'c and Daniel would help her and Jack smooth over this little bump in the road. She smiled to herself as she walked; she had to have the best friends in the world!


	15. Revelations

**Chapter 15 - Revelations**

When they reached Jack's house, Sam ran upstairs to take a quick shower and change her clothes. Aside from the dirt she had gathered chasing Chris through the tunnels; she also felt the need for a hot shower after getting sick in the park. Daniel made his way to the kitchen, intent on clearing the air at least a little between Sam and Jack.

"Hey Danny, nice of you to come back!" Jack greeted his friend. He looked behind Daniel for Sam. "I do hope you happened to bring Carter back with you!"

"Yes Jack, I did. She wanted to take a quick shower before dinner. She mentioned something about being dirty from climbing through tunnels today."

Jack frowned at the statement that reminded him why he was upset with Carter earlier. Daniel saw the frown and correctly interpreted why it was there.

"Listen Jack, I don't want to get in the middle of anything, especially about what happened today. But did you bother to let Sam explain things to you?"

Jack opened his mouth to fling out a sarcastic reply but then closed it. He needed to be honest with himself as well as his friends. "No. I guess I never really gave her a chance. I suppose she told you though?"

"As a matter of fact she did. Apparently, Chris ran off to the playground before Sam had a chance to tell him if she'd bring him or not. She had to run after him so _he_ wouldn't get lost. She saw you and what's her name headed back to the bench, but by the time she had corralled Chris, you were gone. She headed to the Lost and Found tent right away. You know Jack; you don't have to worry about her so much. She can still take care of herself, even though she might look like she can't right now."

Jack sighed, "I know Daniel, I know. Sometimes it's just hard. She reminds me of Charlie when he was little. I think I'm afraid of doing something, or _not _doing something and she'll get hurt, just like he did," he finished quietly.

Daniel went to put his hand on Jack's arm, "That's not going to happen Jack. But I'd suggest you talk to her. She thinks you don't want her around. She even asked me if she could come home with me tonight."

"She did? What made her think that? And what did you say in response?" Jack narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"She overheard you talking to me on the phone. I told Sam I couldn't bring her home because of the new plans. And no, I didn't tell her any of that yet. I told her we would explain after dinner."

"Speaking of dinner O'Neill," said Teal'c, who had remained quiet during this exchange, "There appears to be smoke emanating from your outdoor appliance."

"Oh shit!" Jack yelled and he quickly ran out the door to tend to the steaks.

A few minutes later, Jack entered the kitchen carrying the platter of slightly charred steaks at the same time Sam entered. He stopped to look at her and gave her a slight smile. "You look nice Carter. Enjoy your shower?"

"Yes sir," she quietly replied. Sam had put on the one pair of shorts from Cassie that fit and a green striped shirt. She had combed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, a few wisps escaping around her cheeks. "Can I do anything to help?"

Jack had been about to say no, but decided he should let her help. "Sure, you and Daniel can set the table while I get the rest of the food out. Teal'c, can you get out the beverages?"

"Indeed O'Neill."

Once everything was ready, the four friends sat down to eat, carefully staying away from the topic of the afternoon's adventure and the Triplexus. Daniel did mention to Sam that they had still been unable to get a hold of her father. The Tok'ra had him on some important mission, like usual. Sam nodded in understanding, yet still felt a pang of loneliness at her father's long absence.

Sam, her stomach still not feeling too great, picked at her food. She ate a few bites of her potato and roll but pushed the meat around on her plate. This did not go unnoticed by any of the men, but Daniel at least knew why she wasn't eating.

"Something wrong with the cuisine Carter?"

Sam looked up at Jack, then down at her plate and over to the window. The sight of the meat was making her slightly queasy. "I'm just not that hungry right now Sir. Must have had too much junk to eat today."

"You do look pale Major Carter. Are you certain you are feeling well?" inquired Teal'c.

Sam glanced over at Daniel before answering. "I'm fine Teal'c. Really."

Jack didn't miss the exchange between Sam and Daniel. He decided to let it go for now but came around the table and squatted in front of her to feel her forehead. "You're not warm. Sure it's just that you're not hungry Sam?" he asked her quietly.

At his use of her first name, she almost told him the truth but didn't want to go back to the way things had been earlier. So she toned down the truth a bit. "My stomach is a little upset and I'm tired, that's all. I'll be fine, please stop worrying about me," she addressed all three of them.

Jack got up and went to the refrigerator and got out a can of Ginger Ale. "Why don't you drink some of this...it might help."

"Maybe you should go and rest on the couch for a bit Sam," Daniel looked at her meaningfully. "We'll join you when we're done. We have a lot to talk about regarding our recent findings."

Sam, eager to get away from the look and smell of the food, readily agreed. She left the room, taking her can of soda with her.

"You want to tell me what that was all about Danny?" Jack asked. He knew there was more to it than Sam had told him.

"Not particularly Jack," Daniel responded and he went back to eating his dinner. Teal'c and Jack raised their eyebrows at each other then resumed eating as well. As long as Sam wasn't in danger of becoming sick again, they'd both let things be.

* * *

Sam was lying on the couch, reading a _People_ magazine. Her head was resting in the middle of the couch, her bare feet sticking over the arm on one side. As Jack, Daniel and Teal'c came into the room, Jack tickled the small feet hanging over the side. With a squeal, Sam pulled her feet in and sat up, surprised to see the grin on Jack's face. He seemed ready to let by-gones be by-gones. Well, so was she.

"Sorry Sam, I couldn't resist."

Daniel sat down next to Sam and took the magazine from her hands. "Since when do you read _People_ Sam?" he asked.

"Since it's the only magazine around here besides fishing magazines," she retorted.

"Hey, they're both informative and entertaining publications. Isn't that what magazines are supposed to be?" Jack sat in his recliner and took his magazine back out of Daniel's hands.

Teal'c claimed the other chair and directed his question to Sam. He was ready to steer the conversation to the topic they were all concerned with. Namely the Triplexus and what he and Daniel had discovered.

"Major Carter, are you feeling better?" he inquired.

Sam smiled at him. "Yes, Teal'c. My stomach seems to have settled down." She shared another brief look with Daniel; one that was filled with relief as well as a little guilt.

"Do you require any nourishment?" he continued.

"No thank you. I'm too interested in finding out what you and Daniel have discovered to even think about eating right now," she stated.

Daniel looked to Jack who gave the archeologist a slight nod, indicating that he should start. Sam sat up straight, tucking her feet under her and looking intently toward Daniel. "Well, we already know what the figures of the woman and the girl are. Teal'c and I have discovered that the wiggly line with the two smaller lines coming out of it represent a Goa'uld symbiote. Apparently, the device was created to detect a Goa'uld in the body of a female host and destroy it by changing the host back into a child."

Sam frowned, deep in thought as she took in the information. Her eyebrows furrowed and her small nose wrinkled in contemplation. She spoke her thoughts out loud: "Then the device sensed that I carried naquadah in my blood. It reacted to the chemical, thinking I was Goa'uld, so it changed me into my present form."

"That is correct Major Carter. The inscriptions on the back of the Triplexus indicate that this device is intended to be used as a means of eradicating the evil that is the Goa'uld. The adult host is changed into a child and a chemical entered into the blood stream that impairs the symbiote for several days. After this time, it can no longer sustain itself in the body of one so young so it either leaves, or dies off," Teal'c informed her.

"So what is the purpose of this thing only working on women?" Jack asked curiously.

Daniel fielded this question. "The inscriptions on the back alluded to procreation as well. Teal'c and I guessed that whoever designed the Triplexus wanted to prevent more children being born who would then become target hosts or slaves for the Goa'uld."

"What if the Goa'uld left the child's body and went into another adult? Was there any indication about what would happen should this occur?" Sam asked curiously.

"Of that we are unaware Major Carter. Both Daniel Jackson and myself had the same concern."

All four members remained quiet as they thought about those implications. Then Sam once again spoke up. "So where does this all leave me? Did you find out how to change me back?" she asked hopefully.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other. From the pause in the room, Sam already guessed the answer.

"I'm sorry Sam. Nothing on the Triplexus tells us anything about reversing the process." After another uncomfortable silence he continued, "To tell you the truth, we're not sure it can be reversed. All indications showed that the women who were changed back to children stayed that way until they naturally grew older again."

Sam paled at the thought. She couldn't remain like this! It just wasn't possible!

Seeing her reaction, Jack broke in, "There is a plan B however Sam. Daniel and Teal'c have convinced General Hammond to let them go back to the planet to decipher the writings that are on the walls in the area where the device was found. They'll leave tomorrow morning." After looking at the other two men, he added quietly, "I'll be going with them. Someone has to keep Danny out of trouble you know," he tried to lighten the atmosphere. It didn't work.

"And I don't suppose _I'll _be allowed to come with, even though this does directly affect me?" Sam inquired, a bit of a bite to her tone.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry Carter. We don't know what effect gate travel would have on you right now. Besides that, you can hardly be expected to carry a P-90 along with all the other gear we will need."

Sam understood the reasoning, but still felt very left out. She so wanted to be doing something to help further this process along. "Will I at least be allowed to go back on base and work in my lab? I might be able to come up with something there. I was researching the electromagnetic field that the Triplexus generates before..." she stopped and looked at Jack, remembering why she had been interrupted.

"Before you tried the mountain climbing stint?" Jack asked with a slight grin.

Sam frowned at him, "It wasn't that bad."

Jack snorted in reply, then grew serious again. "Actually Sam, you are going to get at least one more day of vacation. Lucky you!" he tried enthusiastically.

Sam gaped at him. "So what am I supposed to do? I don't even have my laptop here and you won't let me go to my house. I can't sit around and watch TV all day or read your magazines! I'll go nuts!" By the end of this speech, she was standing up on the couch, becoming more frantic at the thought of sitting around by herself while the rest of her team was off trying to help her. She wanted to help herself!

"Take it easy Sam," Daniel assured her, holding out his hand to steady her on the couch. Sam realized just then what she was doing and sank back down, something akin to a pout on her face. "We've actually made some, uh, plans for you. Janet didn't want you to be along for too long so..." Daniel looked to Jack to finish. She was probably not going to like this one bit! He was right.

"Well Carter, you know how you mentioned last week that you haven't gotten to spend much time with Cassie lately?" Jack asked hesitantly.

Sam looked from one to the other. "Oh my God, please don't tell me that Cassie is going to **baby-sit** me? There's no way on this planet..."

"She's not going to baby-sit per se Sam. She's just going to spend the day with you. She doesn't start school for a few more days, so Janet thought this would be the perfect answer," Daniel filled in. Sam shook her head, then put it in her hands. She could not believe this was happening!

Teal'c, ever the clear-headed one of the group, spoke up. "Do you not wish to spend time with Cassandra Frasier, Major Carter? I believed the two of you to be very close."

Sam looked up at Teal'c. "It's not that Teal'c. I love being with Cassie. But how is she going to react to this? She isn't going to know whether to just treat me normally or get all overprotective like other people I won't mention." Sam looked over at Jack, then looked away.

"Sam," Daniel took her hand and made her look in his eyes. "Janet has told Cassie everything that has happened. If anyone can handle the change in you, Cassie can. She's actually looking forward to seeing you. I think she has plans to go to the mall, among other things."

Jack scowled slightly at this news. He wasn't sure if he wanted Cassie taking Sam out of the house. It was just another chance for her to disappear. He shook his head slightly, he better not go there again; it only caused trouble.

Sam sighed in resignation. If she had to be 'watched' by someone, she would prefer Cassie to Janet. The teenager might stare at her for a while, but then she would get over it and they would probably have a good time together. "All right Daniel. I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. What time are you heading out tomorrow?"

"0830, on the dot," Jack broke in. "Cassie should be over around 0730. She wasn't too thrilled about getting up so early on one of her last vacation days but, after Janet told her she would have lots of spending money for the day, she agreed. Unfortunately, it's my money she'll be spending," Jack gave a mock frown.

The others laughed and the tense moment was broken. Daniel and Teal'c got off their respective seats and Jack and Sam also stood up, although Sam stood up on the couch so she would be at eye level with the rest of the team.

"Well Sam, Teal'c and I should be heading out. I have a few more things to get translated before we head out tomorrow." Daniel came over to her and looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?" He wasn't just speaking about tomorrow with Cassie. He was also referring to how she was coping with the day's events.

Sam nodded and gave him one of her bright smiles. "I'll be fine Daniel. Thanks so much for everything." And she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. Daniel hugged her back, glancing at Jack over Sam's shoulder and giving him a puzzled look. Sam wasn't usually this demonstrative, not that he was complaining of course! He was glad to be able to help her through this difficult time.

Sam released Daniel then moved to give Teal'c a hug as well, although not quite as tight as the one for Daniel had been. She wasn't sure how the Jaffa would react to a hug from a tiny Sam, but he took it in his stride; hugging her back and giving her a smile when she pulled back.

"We will do everything within our power to find an answer for you Major Carter," he assured her, then he bowed slightly and made his way to the door, Daniel following in his wake.

"See you tomorrow Jack. We've been given eight hours on the planet Sam. We'll meet up with you again tomorrow night and let you know what we've discovered. Good night," Daniel said as he and Teal'c headed out the door.

In the quiet that followed, Jack and Sam looked at each other, each waiting for the other to break the silence.

"So?" Jack began their usual awkward conversation starter.

"So..." Sam smiled in return.

"You sure you're OK with everything? I know it isn't what you would have planned..." he let the rest of his sentence remain unfinished.

"I know. But I'll be fine. I'll just have to make the best of it. Although I am looking forward to spending some of your money with Cassie," she grinned impishly at him.

He smiled back. "Just make sure you don't spend it on tattoos or body piercings. I don't want to have to answer to Frasier about something like that!" He gave a shudder at the thought.

"Oh darn, there goes that plan!" She smiled.

Jack tickled her in reply, then sat down next to her when she fell back on the couch laughing. He got serious then as he turned to speak with her. "Listen Sam, I want to apologize for this afternoon. I never should have let things get out of control like they did. I really thought I owed it to Sabrena to spend some time with her, especially with everything she did for Sara after Charlie died. She's changed though. Man, has she changed."

"Let's just forget about it Jack. I overreacted as well. I just hate feeling so... I don't know, useless?"

Jack tipped her chin up. "You could never be useless young lady, so don't even think it!"

Sam smiled in response, then said, "I really feel badly for Chris though. His mother doesn't seem to give him a second thought. The poor kid is so lonely for attention."

"I've been thinking about that too. I think I'll give old Bryan a call, let him know what's happening. Hopefully he can talk Sabrena into letting Chris spend more time with him."

"That would be great," Sam replied. She felt a yawn coming on and covered her mouth with her hand.

"OK, off to bed with you. I'll clean up the dishes then I think I'll head up as well. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow; I bet you'll have a lot more fun though!" he grinned.

"We'll have to compare notes in the evening I guess!" Sam got off the couch and headed towards the stairs.

Jack repeated his parting remark from the night before: "Good night little Sam."

She turned around and grinned at him. "Good night Big Jack!"

* * *

An hour later, Jack made a brief phone call to one Bryan Colton. Then he headed up to bed, stopping in Sam's room to make sure she was actually in bed before he retired for the night. He smiled in relief when he saw her tucked under the covers, the stuffed bear she had won resting on top of the pillow near her head. He walked over to her, brushed the hair out of her face and tugged the blanket up around her shoulders.

As he turned to leave, he heard his name spoken ever so quietly: "Jack?"

He turned back to her and stepped closer. "What is it Sam?" he replied in an equally quiet voice.

Never opening her eyes, Sam whispered, "Sabrena was wrong you know. Charlie was lucky to have you for a dad."

Feeling a slight mist in his eyes, Jack leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you Sam. That means a lot to me," he whispered. Then he turned and left, leaving the door slightly ajar in case she should need anything during the night.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter didn't get too long for you but the words just kept pouring out! Hope you liked the warm fuzzies at the end! Lots of fun in the next chapter!


	16. Adventures in Babysitting

**Chapter 16 – Adventures in Babysitting**

The doorbell ran promptly at 0730 the next morning. Jack opened the door to find an annoyed looking teenager waiting on his doorstep.

She brushed past him into the room, speaking as she went, "I don't know why you have to leave at such a God-awful early time. Some people like to sleep in on their last few days of summer break you know."

"It's nice to see you too Cassie," he retorted, an indulgent smile on his face.

Cassie turned to him, a look of chagrin crossing her face. "Sorry Jack. I'm really glad to help out. It's just so early!" Cassie looked around the room. "So where is Sam? I can't wait to see what she looks like!"

Jack walked over to the teenager. "About that, Cassie. I'd suggest you don't overreact when you see Sam. She was pretty unsure about you coming to stay with her. Just remember, she's the same old Sam, she just doesn't _look_ so old anymore." They sat on the couch as Jack continued. "Sam will be down in a minute. Listen, what I need you to do is going to be kind of tough. You have to watch out for her but not _act_ like you're watching out for her; you get my drift?"

"Yeah, sure Jack. We'll be pals like usual but this time, I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble, instead of the other way around!"

Jack shook his head in dismay. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea! "Please don't say things like that! It just makes my imagination go all crazy. And I'm not too sure about this plan of yours to take Carter to the mall. You could get separated there, she could get kidnapped, you could..."

Cassie punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't be such a worry wart Jack. We'll be fine."

Sam chose that moment to enter the living room. Cassie took one look at her and squealed in delight, rushing over to Sam's side immediately. "Oh my God Sam, you are just too cute!" She bent down and enfolded her friend in a hug.

Sam looked over Cassie's shoulder to a grinning Jack, who had just gotten off the couch. Sam had an almost irresistible urge to stick her tongue out at him, but she refrained and gave him a deep scowl instead. From Jack's vantage point, it looked more like a pout, which made him smile all the more.

"So much for not overreacting Cassie," he said good-naturedly.

Cassie pulled back and looked more closely at Sam. "I'm sorry Sam. Even though Mom told me what to expect, you really are adorable. Are you feeling any different? Is the old guy here getting on your nerves?"

This time it was Jack's turn to scowl while Sam smiled. "I feel fine Cassie, just smaller. The world looks a lot different when you're less than four feet tall. As for the Colonel," she smiled at him, "he's not been too bad. A bit overprotective, but you know how he can get."

"Do I ever!"

"All right you two, that's enough. Talk about me when I'm gone, not while I'm standing in the room with you." Jack walked over to the end table to grab his keys and wallet. "I need to head out now. Have to be on base in 30 minutes for our brief pre-mission meeting." He took out several bills and handed them to Cassie. "Here you go Cassie. Treat yourselves to lunch and whatever else you girls do at the Mall."

Cassie gratefully took the money, putting it into the small purse she still had over her shoulder. "Oh, we won't have any trouble spending it, believe me!"

Sam smiled, then asked wonderingly, "Whose car did you drive over here Cassie?"

Cassie turned to her. "Yours actually. I went back to the base with mom last night and we took your car back to our house. Your keys were still in your office. I hope that's OK Sam."

"Yeah, sure. It's not like I'm going to be using it anytime soon. Although..." she raised her eyebrows as if planning something deceptive.

"Don't even think about it Sam," Jack growled at her. "Geez, how do you expect me to concentrate on this mission when I have these images of you driving your car or trying to get a tattoo or something!" he stated in mock seriousness.

The two young ladies laughed at him, then walked him to the door. He turned around, all business now. "You have your cell phone, right Sam?" At her nod, he continued, "Don't hesitate to call the base if something happens; either one of you. And for God's sake, please don't get into any trouble! I'll be back around 1800 hours." He looked at both of them, unable to quite leave yet. "You sure you'll be OK?"

"Yes Jack!" they answered together and practically pushed him out the door.

"Nice to see that I'm so loved!" he huffed as he walked to his truck.

"Jack?" he turned at Sam's voice and looked at her questioningly as she stood on his front step. "Have a safe mission OK?"

"Yeah, sure, you betcha!" he grinned and gave a half-hearted salute.

They waved him off, then went back into the house and closed the door.

They both leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought he'd never leave!" exclaimed Cassie. "Come on Sam, let's eat breakfast. I'm starved." As they walked to the kitchen Cassie said with great excitement in her voice, "We are going to have so much fun today!"

* * *

After eating breakfast, Cassie French-braided Sam's hair for her and the two spent some time playing chess and catching up. Cassie was looking forward to her Senior Year in High School and Sam regaled her with tales of her own senior year. Cassie quickly felt comfortable talking to Sam in her current state and they laughed and giggled together, just like they always did.

At 10:30, Cassie stood up and announced, "All right Sam, let's fly the coop. The mall is waiting and this money is burning a hole in my purse." Sam laughed as she got off the couch and followed Cassie out the door.

The mall was crowded with teenagers and parents with smaller children doing some last minute school shopping. Sam and Cassie wandered in and out several stores, mostly just window shopping, but occasionally Cassie would find something that she just had to have for school. She tried to entice Sam into buying some clothes; for either now or later, when she was back to normal. But Sam wasn't interested in anything, until they got to a small store that catered to young girls and teens.

In the window, a mannequin was displaying a cute jean skirt and tailored blouse that both ladies thought would be perfect for Sam. They went into the store, intending on finding a size in the outfit that Sam could wear tonight. Cassie had informed her that they all would be going out for dinner tonight; SG-1, Janet and Cassie. Sam should have something besides jeans to wear!

The salesclerk looked at the two new-comers skeptically. More kids just looking around and messing up my racks, she thought. There was also the possibility that the older girl might try and steal something; they'd been having a lot of trouble with that lately. She followed them around the store, acting as if she were straightening clothing on racks.

Sam, with all her military training, wasn't fooled for a minute. After 15 minutes of being followed and eyed with suspicion, she had had enough. Never one to shy away from a confrontation, Sam walked right up to the sales clerk and said, "Is there any reason you are following us around the store? Is this how you treat all your customers?"

Maureen, for that was what her name tag read, was startled by the confident tone emanating from this child. Her voice conveyed her flustered feelings, "I wasn't following...I mean, I was just...what are you talking about?" she finally got out.

"I mean," Sam began, as if talking to a child herself, "that you have been following the two of us around your store for 15 minutes. We are not going to steal anything nor will we mess up your racks. Actually, we are interested in making a purchase. My...," she looked to Cassie, then back as she held in a smile, "Uncle gave us a lot of money. If you would prefer we not spend it here, there are many other stores that would accommodate us."

The store manager had walked up at this point and heard the end of Sam's speech. Not one to turn down a paying customer, he intervened. "Please miss; you are both more than welcome to shop here in peace. Please excuse my employee. We have recently experienced a string of shoplifting. We are only being cautious. Again, except my apologies."

Sam graciously did so, smiling at Cassie as they went into the fitting room to try on the garments they liked. "Geez Sam, I should take you shopping more often! You sure have a way with snobby salespeople!"

"She wasn't really snobby Cass, just making me feel very unwelcome. Now I believe you when you say how some sales people distrust you just because you're a teenager!" Changing the subject she asked, "So, how does it look?" Sam turned in a circle, letting Cassie take a close look at the skirt and top.

"It's really you! I think we should get it for tonight. Won't Jack be surprised?"

Sam laughed, "Oh yeah, he'll be surprised all right. And probably annoyed since I'll only wear it once. Well, at least I _hope_ I only wear it once!" she stated, thinking of Daniel's gloomy news last night.

Once Sam was changed, they made their way to the register and purchased the clothing. Maureen barely spoke to them, she was still annoyed by how she had been spoken to by a mere child. Sam and Cassie just shrugged at each other, then left the store to continue their shopping.

Just outside the specialty clothing store was a Caribou Kiosk. "Oh Cassie, I really need to have a mocha. Do you want anything?" Sam asked, eager to taste her first espresso drink in what seemed like months.

"Sam, my mom told me that you shouldn't have caffeine. I don't know if a mocha is such a good idea."

Sam sighed. She didn't want to do something that made Cassie feel as if she were sneaking around. So Sam compromised, "OK, I'll get it in decaf. But I really need a mocha right now!"

Cassie laughed at the whining tone Sam purposefully used and went to buy both of them a mocha.

As they walked along the corridors of the mall sipping their drinks, Sam stopped and grabbed Cassie's arm. "We have got to go and get one of those!" she exclaimed, pointing straight ahead. In front of them, Cassie saw a sign advertising Henna tattoos and looked quizzically at Sam.

"Why do we have to have a Henna tattoo?"

"Because Jack warned us not to, remember? It's kind of a joke from last night. I'd love to see his expression when he sees us with these! They look awfully real for the first five days so we could make him think, at least for a moment, that we might have done it!"

Cassie laughed, "Oh Sam, you are so evil! OK, let's do it!"

They made their way to the booth and looked over the selections carefully. Sam chose a tattoo depicting the moon and a star while Cassie chose a rose. They both had them put on their ankles were they would be seen, but not be too obvious. They made wild predictions about Jack's reaction as the man applied their tattoos and admired each other's ankles when the work was finished.

They spent more time in various stores, trying on hats and make-up (yet another sales clerk who was not too fond of Sam – she was much too young to be trying on make-up!) They found a small pair of sandals that Sam could wear with her skirt and purchased them as well.

Feeling hungry, they headed for the food court and surveyed the array of choices. Sam decided on Chinese while Cassie went for a slice of pizza. As they sat down to eat, a pair of teenaged girls descended upon their table.

"Cassie, I thought that was you! How are you doing? You babysitting today?" a girl with long brown hair asked her.

"Uh, kind of Marcy." Cassie looked at Sam, wondering how she should explain this.

Sam broke into the conversation, "I'm her cousin, Sam. We're just hanging out together while our parents are working."

A girl with long blond hair and too much make-up, in Sam's opinion at least, spoke up with disdain, "It's too bad you have to drag the toddler around. You'd have a lot more fun with people your own age."

Sam snorted at that but kept quiet. Cassie however did not. "Listen Jo, Sam is a lot more fun than you'll ever know. She doesn't pretend to be something she's not, unlike other people I know!"

Jo flung her hair over her shoulder, totally ignoring thecomment. "Well, the least you could do is check her into that hourly daycare down by Sears. We could go hang at the arcade. Some of the guys are there. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're still seeing good old Dominic aren't you? You could do a lot better you know."

Cassie stood up and leaned over, ready to punch Jo if necessary. Sam and Marcy intervened, pulling the two girls away from each other. "Come on Jo, let's go to the arcade." When Jo was out of earshot, Marcy turned back to Cassie, "Sorry about that Cass. Jo just doesn't know when to shut up. See you at school in a few days. Bye Sam, it was nice to meet you."

When they could no longer see the two girls, Sam asked in confusion, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing. Jo just used to have a thing for Dom and hates the fact that he's with me now. She's so full of herself, I can't stand her. Too bad Marcy always hangs with her, I like Marcy. I'm sorry about the cracks she made about you Sam," Cassie said, turning to her friend.

"Don't worry about it Cass. How about if we leave now? I think I've had enough shopping for the day."

"Me too. I've got something else in mind for this afternoon!" she grinned conspiratorially, forgetting her run in with Jo. She led Sam out of the food court and toward the exit where they had parked.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Sam found herself at Speedy Raceways, strapping herself into a Go-Cart. Cassie was next to her, grinning devilishly. They had worked hard to talk the young man running the track into letting Sam drive her own car: the rule was one had to be at least 10 years of age and he hadn't been buying their plea that she was well over the age limit. Sam was amazed that Cassie could be such a flirt when she wanted to. A few batted eyelashes and pouty lips later and Sam was revving up the engine of her racer.

Several younger teenage boys were also ready to take off as well and were complaining loudly about the "Little Tyke" who would be driving along with them. They worried that they would have to be careful around her and slow down in their turns in order to avoid hurting her...or so they thought!

When the light turned green, all the racers took off, speeding around curves and bumping each other as they jockeyed for position around the track. To the amazement of all present, except Cassie of course, Sam easily took the lead after the first trek around and kept her position throughout the 10 laps they were allowed. When the racers had returned their cars and exited, the boy's glum faces were replaced with awe. They crowded around Sam, asking how she learned to drive so well. She just grinned at them and said, "Lot's of practice!"

The man running Speedy Raceways was also impressed and offered her coupons for free rides the next time she came. Sam gladly accepted; maybe she could race the guys out here!

Next on Cassie's list was rollerblading at the park near Jack's house. After a stop for some ice cream of course! Cassie had borrowed some blades and a helmet from a friend who had a little sister, so Sam was all set. She parked the car in the parking lot and got out, carrying the rollerblades over to a bench.

"I don't know about this Cassie. I haven't rollerbladed in years and I wasn't too good at it last time I strapped a pair of these things on."

"Nonsense, Sam. You're good at everything. Besides, it's like riding a bike; you never forget how," Cassie assured her.

Shaking her head doubtfully, Sam still put the rollerblades on and tightened the straps. She got up on wobbly legs and took a few strides forward before falling onto the grass.

Cassie laughed lightly, then came over and helped Sam up. "Here, hold onto my arm until you feel comfortable."

It took a while, but soon Sam was gliding along with Cassie, her braids flying out behind her. She was greatly enjoying the feeling of once again speeding along on wheels. Although she enjoyed the four wheels of the Go-Cart more, she still appreciated the sensation of moving quickly and exercising her legs.

They stopped at a bench to rest for a while and discussed once again Jack's impending reaction to their tattoos and all of the money they had spent. It had been money well- spent though, as Sam hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. Glancing at her watch and seeing that it was going on 4:00, Sam stood up and suggested they get going. The guys would be back from their mission at any moment, then hopefully back to pick them up for dinner around 6. Sam still wanted some time at Jack's house to work on his computer. It was woefully slow and she was hoping to upgrade some of his programs as a surprise for him.

"Let's head back Cassie, I'm thirsty and could use a shower. You've worn me out today!"

Concerned, Cassie pulled Sam to a stop and looked at her closely. "I'm sorry Sam, I wasn't even thinking about how all this activity might affect you. Are you OK?"

"Relax Cassie, I was only kidding. This has been the best day I've had in a long time, believe me. Thank you so much for treating me like normal and not like a kid. You don't know what that has meant to me," Sam assured her.

"You're welcome Sam. I've had a great time too. I'd spend time with you no matter what you looked like! Well, that didn't come out right..., but you know what I mean," she said with a grin.

Sam laughed right back, "Yeah, I know! Come on; race you back to the car!"

They took off, gliding effortlessly along the path and laughing as they took turns overtaking each other. That is, until they rounded one particular bend in the path and came upon something they weren't expecting.

Two little boy had spent the last ten minutes happily tossing stones onto the smooth blacktop surface; their mothers oblivious to the havoc they would soon create. As Cassie and Sam came careening around the corner, their smiles turned to fear as they tried desperately to keep their balance. Arms flailing, they felt as if they were skating on marbles. Tottering back and forth, Cassie managed to safely land in a heap on the soft grass next to the bike path. Sam was not so fortunate. Her toe hit a particularly large rock and she lost all semblance of control. Falling forward, Sam reached out in front of her and hit the ground hard; hearing the sickening crack of a bone before the pain shooting up her arm caused her to see nothing but blackness.


	17. Accidents Happen

**Chapter 17 – Accidents Happen**

Sam was only out for a few minutes but, when she came to, she wished she hadn't. There was an intense pain shooting up her left arm and her head ached from where she had smacked it against the sidewalk. A small crowd had gathered around her and she could hear Cassie's panicked voice above all others.

"Sam? Sam! Oh my God Sam, are you all right? I am so sorry; oh please Sam, open your eyes!" Cassie's hand was on Sam's shoulder and there were tears streaking down her face.

A softer voice tried to calm the teenager, "Dear, we need to bring your little friend to the hospital. I can take you both in my car; we'll be there in ten minutes."

Knowing that she couldn't go to a Community Hospital, Sam opened her eyes and looked directly at Cassie. "Cass," she said in a quiet voice, "you have to take me to the mountain. Please...you have to," she pleaded, the pain making her voice come out in short gasps.

Cassie nodded, trying to pull herself together. Cheyenne Mountain was twenty minutes away, farther than the local hospital, but Sam was right. There would be too much explaining to do if she took her anywhere else. Not to mention all the paperwork and insurance hassles.

"My mom is a doctor," Cassie said, standing up. "I'll take Sam to her clinic. It's not far away. Can you carry Sam to the car for me?" she asked one of the little boy's mothers who was hovering over her.

Uneasy with the idea of this teenager driving a little girl to a clinic when she herself was obviously upset, the lady never-the-less picked Sam up and walked with her to where Cassie had parked the car. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do young lady?" she asked after placing Sam gently into the car. "I don't think you are in any condition to drive and this child needs immediate help."

"I'll be fine," Cassie insisted as she got into the car. All traces of her earlier upset were replaced by the countenance of a strong, clear-headed young lady. She knew that Sam was counting on her and she wouldn't let her down. She quickly took down the lady's number and promised to call her once she had Sam safely taken care of.

Sam lay back against the seats, cradling her injured arm in her lap and closing her eyes against the pain. Her rollerblades had been removed as well as the helmet and were both rolling around the back of the car. The noise from the backseat, along with the excruciating pain in her arm, gave Sam a queasy stomach and she prayed that she would not once again lose a meal.

Cassie drove as quickly as possible, keeping a close eye on Sam as she drove. The pale face of the young girl next to her terrified her. At the next stop light, Cassie pulled out Sam's cell phone and called her mom at the base. She wanted to be sure that someone was on the surface, ready to whisk Sam to the infirmary as soon as they arrived.

* * *

Jack was still arguing with Daniel as they made their way down the ramp. It was now 4:45 and they were 15 minutes late. Granted, 15 minutes wasn't much; but when you've been bored out of your mind all day while watching other people read rocks, 15 minutes was a life time. Compounding the fact of his boredom, Jack was more than a little anxious to get back and see how Sam and Cassie had fared. Not that he would admit it to anyone of course!

"Jack, one more check around the ruins wouldn't have hurt anything. General Hammond was more than willing to give us a little leeway with the time." Daniel followed Jack down the ramp, Teal'c on his heels but refraining from adding any comments. It wasn't worth the effort for him to get in the middle of one of their inane arguments.

"Danny, I am not discussing this anymore. We are back and that was my goal all along. Hello General," he greeted Hammond as the older man entered the gate room. "Sorry we were late; Danny here was trying to get some overtime pay."

Ignoring the comment and Daniel's glare, General Hammond looked at the three team members, wondering if he should try and debrief before breaking this latest news to them. Teal'c took the decision out of his hands.

"General Hammond, is something wrong? You appear to be preoccupied at the moment."

"Yes Teal'c, I am." The general sighed; this wouldn't be easy. "Cassandra brought Major Carter into the SGC 20 minutes ago. It seems there was a little accident at the park."

Before the General could even finish, Jack interrupted, "An accident? What happened? Is Sam, I mean Carter, all right?"

"Take is easy son, Major Carter is being taken care of by Doctor Frasier. She has a broken wrist and a bit of a bump on her head. She is getting a cast put on as we speak."

"A broken wrist?" Daniel asked. "How did she break her wrist?" All thoughts of the recent mission were replaced with concern for his friend.

"I'm not exactly sure, Cassandra was pretty upset. All I heard was something about rocks and rollerblades. You'll have to ask her when you get down there."  
  
The three members of SG-1 looked at each other in confusion and worry, then turned as one toward the doors. Jack belatedly turned back to the General. "Ah Sir, permission to..."

"Go head SG-1. We'll debrief later. And Jack, try to stay calm. It's only a broken wrist," he reminded the officer.

"Yes sir," Jack replied as he hustled out the door and down the corridors. Stay calm, stay calm, he kept repeating to himself. I'm going to lock her in her room until Danny figures this out! No – stay calm, stay calm. His thoughts changed back and forth as he made his way to the infirmary.

* * *

Cassie had remained stoic until she saw her mother, at which point she promptly fell apart. "Oh mom, it's all my fault! I feel so horrible. Please tell me Sam's going to be OK!"

"Cassie, calm down. Let me take a look at Sam. I'm sure she'll be fine. Why don't you wait out here while I take care of Sam OK?" Doctor Frasier tried to settle Cassie down at the same time she was taking a preliminary look at Sam. She could see right away that there was a broken bone in her left arm for her wrist was swollen and turning an unnatural shade of purple. She was also concerned that Sam might have a possible concussion, judging by the lump on the side of her head and her report of feeling nauseous.

Cassie sat down in a chair outside the curtained off area and waited while Sam was examined. She broke down in sobs when Sam was wheeled away to be taken to x-ray. Sam, hearing the sobs, called out to Cassie, "I'm going to be fine Cassie. It's just a slight break." Cassie stood up and followed Sam out, begging to be allowed to stay with her during the x-ray and the subsequent casting of her lower arm. Seeing as it was the only way to calm her daughter down, Janet readily agreed.

"So tell me how this happened Cassie," Janet asked her daughter. Cassie had calmed down and was watching the proceedings with interest. "We were rollerblading in the park and came across an area that was strewn with little rocks. I was able to get to the side but Sam..." she was unable to continue as the image of Sam going head first onto the pavement was still fresh in her mind.

"Rollerblading?" the doctor asked in disbelief, "What were you doing rollerblading? Sam shouldn't be out doing things like that! I thought you had more common sense than that Cassie!" She was beginning to get more than a little upset with her daughter.

Sam, somewhat sleepy from the pain killers, intervened. "Janet, take it easy. This wasn't Cassie's fault, or mine for that matter. I may be small but I don't have to be treated like a China doll. There were younger kids than me zipping around the park on rollerblades and scooters. It was just an accident."

"Yes, but still...," the doctor continued.

"No Janet. If Cassie would have been with one of her friends and this had happened, would you be mad at her?" Sam questioned.

Janet thought for a moment while she worked on Sam's cast. "No, I guess not. I would however like to say that, although I am glad you had helmets on, you should have had wrist guards on too. Next time you two go rollerblading together, make damn sure you wear wrist guards!"

"Yes mom!" they chorused together. Janet scowled at them, then laughed. They were quite a pair!

The cast was almost complete when one of the nurses poked her head in the door and announced, "Dr. Frasier, General Hammond wanted me to inform you that Colonel O'Neill and the rest of his team were on their way down. The General informed them that Major Carter was here."

Cassie looked at Sam, a new look of panic settling on her features. "Oh my God, Sam! Jack is going to kill me!"

"I think he'll kill me before he kills you Cassie," Sam stated softly. She was rapidly losing her battle against the sleepiness that was overtaking her. But she had to stay awake, at least for Cassie's sake. She really hoped that Jack wouldn't overreact and blame Cassie for this.

"No one is going to kill anyone. Susan, have the Colonel and his team wait until I can get out there." Janet turned to Cassie and Sam. "I'll talk to them and make sure they know what's going on." She patted Sam's shoulder, smiled at Cassie in reassurance and left the room, leaving the two ladies alone with their thoughts.

* * *

"Doc, how is she?" Jack asked the good doctor as soon as she appeared. Daniel and Teal'c stood directly behind Jack, eager to receive news about Sam.

"Sam is going to be just fine Colonel O'Neill. She took a spill while the girls were out rollerblading in the park. She has a fractured wrist and a very mild concussion. Luckily, they were both wearing helmets. It could have been a lot worse."

"Rollerblading? What in the hell were they doing rollerblading?" Jack's voice was beginning to rise as he tried to move around Janet and get into the room. Staying calm was no longer on his agenda. Janet was not going to allow him to see Sam or Cassie when he was in this condition however. She pulled him by the arm into her office, indicating to Daniel to close the door. It was crowded in the room but it would have to do.

For his part, Jack was too stunned that this little woman was pulling him across the floor to do much of any protesting. He had the feeling that he was about to get an earful. He was right.

"Now you listen to me Colonel O'Neill and you listen well. I will not allow you to go in and see Sam when you are angry and out of control. Those two girls already heard it from me and I will _not_ put them through it again. As Sam already told me, it was just an accident. They were having a good time today and just had a little mishap. No one is to blame for this; not Cassie and definitely not Sam, and you will _not_ raise your voice to either one of them. Do I make myself clear?" Janet finished her speech, never once taking her eyes off the Colonel.

Daniel and Teal'c stood in the background, smiling slightly at the tone she had taken with Jack and in effect, how she had rendered him speechless. Before Jack could answer, she turned her glare on them and added, "And that goes for you two as well."

"I would not dream of upsetting Major Carter at a time like this Doctor Frasier. Nor would I blame Cassandra. My concern is only for the welfare of my friends." Teal'c bowed slightly to indicate his sincerity.

"Me either Janet," added Daniel. "I just want to make sure they are both OK."

The three of them looked at Jack who was still slightly shell-shocked from the chewing out he received from this diminutive doctor. He sighed and answered, "You have my word Doc. I will be the picture of a calm and caring friend. No ranting or raving."

Janet nodded at him in acceptance. "Good. Because if you do anything to upset either one of them, you will find the biggest needle stuck in your behind in a matter of seconds!" With that parting remark, she got up and led them to the recovery room she had left Cassie and Sam in.

* * *

Cassie jumped to her feet when Jack and the others entered the room. She had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of facing him after what had happened to Sam. She stood close to Sam, holding her good hand tightly, not seeing Sam's grimace as she squeezed a bit too tight.

"Please don't be angry Jack," Cassie spoke up right away, her voice wavering. "I know you told me to watch out for Sam. It was just an accident. I am so sorry."

Sam struggled to sit up and protect the younger girl. If Jack was going to get angry, she wanted it to be directed at her, not Cassie. "Cassie didn't need to watch out for me! I can take care of myself. At any rate, this is my fault, not Cassie's. I was going too fast and not watching the path. Anyways," she said, lying back once again. "I've had a lot worse injuries than this. At least this time, I was doing something fun!" She gave him a smile which was quickly replaced by a yawn.

Jack, who had seen the squeeze Cassie had given Sam and the look of fear in the younger girl's eyes, felt terrible. That she felt afraid of him was beyond ridiculous; he would never intentionally hurt either of them. OK, he had been known to lose his temper, but still!

Jack walked slowly over to the two girls, noting Cassie's look of trepidation and Carter's sleepy look of defiance. He smiled at them and said quietly, "I knew you would get into some sort of trouble Carter. I'm glad you were able to rescue her, Cass and bring her in to get fixed up." He reached out for the teenager and enfolded her in a hug, gently cradling her head as she cried against his shoulder.

Janet smiled her relief at his change in demeanor. She wouldn't have to get out the big needle after all!

Jack moved over to Sam's bed and picked up her uninjured hand. "So, you decided to have some fun today without me, huh? Do you want to tell me what caused my normally graceful Major to fall on her arse?" he grinned at her.

Sam smiled back, "It was my wrist and my head actually, Sir. Apparently, some little boys were having fun using rocks as projectile weapons. They were all over the path. We never saw the rocks until it was too late and, well, you know the rest." She lifted up her broken wrist and grinned crookedly.

"Ah, little boys and rocks will get you all the time Carter. You should know that by now." He gently brushed the hair back from her face as she smiled at him.

"I'll have to remember that next time I guess." Once more Sam yawned sleepily, which was Janet's clue to end the visit. Her patient needed some rest.

"OK, everyone out for a while. Sammy needs her rest." At the hated nickname, Sam narrowed her eyes at Janet, who instantly apologized. "Sorry Sam." Then she shooed everyone out except for Colonel O'Neill, who was still holding Sam's hand.

"When can I take her home Doc?" he asked her quietly.

"She'll sleep for an hour or so, then I'll check her once again. If everything looks all right, you can take her home tonight. The concussion is pretty mild so she's safe to sleep. Just no field trips tomorrow, OK?"

"I am still in the room, in case you forgot," came Sam's voice.

"We'd never forget you Carter," Jack replied. "I'll fill you in on everything once you're more coherent."

"Time to let her rest Colonel," Janet said as she headed to the door.

"Just one more second, Doc?" he asked. Janet nodded and left them alone.

He sat down on the bed next to Sam and ran his hand down her cheek. "Are you sure you're OK to be left alone Sam?"

"I'll be fine, really," She replied quietly. "I am sorry that you had to come back to this though. Thank you for not yelling at Cassie, she was pretty upset about everything."

"Yeah, well, accidents happen right? I just wish you'd try and be more careful. My poor heart can't take much more of this!" He gave her a grin so she would know he was only teasing.

"I will." She smiled at him, then closed her eyes. He almost didn't hear her whisper, "I guess I'd better not tell you about the Go-Cart racing then."

Go-Cart racing? Oh for crying out loud!


	18. On the Mend

**Chapter 18** – **On the Mend**

Jack kept checking his watch. They had been debriefing for almost an hour and he was so ready to get out of there and head back to the infirmary. Daniel was going on about the symbols etched in the stone around the area they had found the Triplexus. Apparently, the language was a mixture of ancient Mayan and Goa'uld. Why they would use a form of Goa'uld when they were trying to get rid of that particular group, Jack didn't know, but he was sure Daniel had many theories. He really didn't want to hear them right now though!

Jack was startled from his musings by General Hammond's question. "Colonel O'Neill, do you agree with Dr. Jackson's plan?"

"Plan? I think I may have missed that part General," Jack apologized. He looked at Daniel who glared at him, then to Teal'c who merely raised an eyebrow.

Hammond exasperatingly explained again, "Dr. Jackson believes he can have these latest findings translated within a day or two. He thinks Major Carter could come in and help with the technical aspect as long as Doctor Frasier Okays it. What do you think?"

Jack frowned as he thought this over. "Personally sir, I think we should give Carter another full day away, especially after her little accident. She'll probably still be on pain meds tomorrow at least. I'm sure we could bring her laptop to my house and she could continue some of her work from there tomorrow."

General Hammond nodded at this rather thoughtful reply. "Are you OK with that Dr. Jackson?"

"Certainly. I think Sam will be eager to get back to work, but Jack's right. She should probably rest for one more day."

"I concur General Hammond," added Teal'c.

"All right, that's settled. Colonel O'Neill, if Major Carter is expected to do some work at your house, I expect you to at least get your latest mission report filled out and returned to me the day after tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Jack answered somewhat disgruntled. He hated filling out paper work!

"Dismissed then gentlemen."

Jack made his way down to the infirmary. It had been over an hour since he had left and he was eager to see if Sam was ready to be released. Upon entering the infirmary, he heard the unmistakable laughter of Cassie and Sam. Well, she must be feeling better if she's laughing, Jack thought. He followed the voices to the curtained off area where Sam currently resided.

"Hey you two, what's so funny? I could hear you all the way down the hall," he teased them. Sam was propped up on the pillows, her left arm in a sling. Cassie had fixed Sam's hair as it had come undone during her accident and subsequent infirmary visit. She looked more rested and in much less pain than the last time he had seen her.

Sam answered him somewhat smugly, "Nothing Sir." Then she turned to Cassie and burst out laughing again.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me now, fine. I'll get it out of you sooner or later Carter," he assured her.

Cassie decided maybe she had better tell him. "We were just talking about the Go-Cart racing this afternoon Jack. You should have seen Sam, she was zipping around corners like a bat out of hell! The boys who were on the track with us couldn't believe their eyes. Sam was a real celebrity!"

"Yeah," Sam added. "I even received several free passes from the manager and he didn't even want me to race at first! Do you want to go with me sometime Sir? You would at least provide me with something of a challenge!" she teased him.

Jack rolled his eyes at her, "We'll be waiting until you've 'grown-up' before I take you up on that little challenge Major. For the time being, the only thing you'll be cruising is the Internet! Isn't that right Doc?" he asked as Janet entered the room.

"I would have to agree with you Colonel." At Sam's frown, she added, "But you can go home Sam. Well, at least back to the Colonel's house. I'll send pain medication along with you and instructions. You've been through this before so you both know what to do.. Just make sure to keep the cast dry. And I want you to take it easy tomorrow." She reminded Sam.

"No need to worry about that Doc. We'll be bringing Carter's computer along. Danny has a little homework for her to do," he smiled at Sam. She grinned back; at least she would have something constructive to work on! She could also upgrade Jack's computer while she was at it!

"OK then, I'm ready to leave!" Sam exclaimed. As she flipped the covers back to get out of bed and get dressed, she felt Jack's hand grasp her firmly around her left calf. He was staring fixedly at her ankle and Sam felt a giggle start to form in her throat.

"Would you care to tell me what the hell this is Carter?" Jack looked in disbelief from her ankle to her face, then back again. He couldn't believe that she might have actually gone ahead and gotten a tattoo! There's no way any self-respecting tattoo artist would give an eight year old a tattoo...was there??

Cassie and Sam exchanged a look, then Cassie spoke up, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Do you like it Jack? I think Sam picked out a great design. I got a rose myself. Want to see it?"

Jack's head swung around in shock. There was no way Cassie could have gotten a tattoo! And why wasn't Janet saying anything about this? He turned to look at the Doctor and was more than a little surprised to see the smile on her face.

"You knew about this? You knew and didn't say anything? How can you condone your own daughter getting a tattoo?" he asked wonderingly. His hand still gripped Sam's leg as he looked again at the design engraved on her delicate skin.

"Colonel O'Neill, just what kind of tattoo do you think these two got?" Janet asked, not believing that he actually thought they were real.

"Well, what kind is there? Aside from the ones put on by burly guys in shady looking shops and the ones you get out of a Cracker Jack box, that is," he replied, looking quizzically among the three of them.

Sam couldn't stand to see his confusion any longer. She also figured she shouldn't tease him too much; after all, he hadn't given her a lot of grief about her accident. "It's called a Henna tattoo Sir. It's put on with a special kind of ink that wears off after a few days. Cassie and I decided to try it out. We'd thought we'd have a little fun with you, especially since you warned us against tattoos and body piercing."

Cassie added quickly, "Actually Sam, it was all your idea. I just went along for the ride!"

Jack looked at Sam with narrowed eyes. "So, you're trying to mess with my mind now, are you? I didn't think you had it in you Carter." He released his hold on her foot. "Just for that, I don't think I'll be stopping for ice cream on the way home," he stated with a glimmer in his eye.

Sam laughed at him. "I think you want the ice cream more than I do Sir. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that you'll stop. _And_ you'll share with me because you'll feel so sorry for me!"

"Yeah, right!" He scoffed as he pulled her to her feet. "Come on Carter, get dressed or I'll take you home looking like that." Jack turned to Cassie and Janet, "Is it all right with the two of you if we go out for dinner tomorrow instead of tonight? No matter how frisky Carter here might be right now, I think it's getting rather late to go out tonight."

"Sure Colonel, that's fine. We'll see you tomorrow. Take care Sam and make sure you rest up."

"I will Janet, thanks for everything." Sam turned to hug Cassie good bye as well. "Thanks again Cassie, I really had a great time today, aside from the injury!"

"I did too, Sam. You're really fun for a little kid," she grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Everyone left Sam alone to change back into her clothes. After a quick stop in her lab for her computer and some discs, Sam and Jack headed out. Jack picked up some burgers on the way home and also ran into a store for some ice cream, which he informed her was all for him!

They spent a quiet night at home, watching an old movie on TV. Sam began to shift uncomfortably during the movie; her arm was beginning to ache again, as was her head. The pain medication was wearing off, so Jack got up to get her meds and some water. When he got back, he had a bowl of ice cream for her as well.

Sam smiled up at him, "See, I knew you would feel sorry for me and share!"

"Yeah, well, when you're so small and cute, it's hard to resist!" Jack retorted. Sam laughed at him and gratefully took the ice cream from him.

When she had finished eating, she set the bowl on the coffee table and laid back against the pillows, her eyes almost instantaneously closing. When Jack heard the quiet breathing several minutes later that indicated she was asleep, he picked her up and carried her to her room. Carefully, he slipped the sling off her shoulder and proceeded to get her undressed and into her night shirt. He wasn't sure how she would feel about his undressing her, but she was so out of it that he didn't want to wake her up. He tucked her under the covers and quietly left the room, turning back once more at the doorway when he heard her slight groan. He returned and propped her arm on the extra pillow, hoping that she wouldn't move around too much during the night. He would keep both of their doors open, just in case she needed anything.

* * *

Sam was feeling much better the next day and was eager to get to work on her computer. Jack had set it up in the living room so she could rest on the couch while she worked. True to his word to General Hammond, Jack also sat at his computer working on his mission report. Sam smiled as the cursing from the other room grew more frequent. She knew he hated writing reports and he always seemed to have some kind of trouble with whatever program he was using.

After about 45 minutes, Jack got up in frustration and went into the living room. "I'm going outside to mow the lawn. I can't sit in front of that stupid contraption for another minute. You need anything before I head outside, Sam?"

"No thanks Jack. I'll be fine." They had reverted to first names once they got off the base; it was easier and much more comfortable for both of them now.

"OK then. I'll be back inside in about 30 minutes or so," Jack replied. He turned and went outside to work off some energy.

Sam glanced behind her to make sure he was gone, then took off the sling. It was too hard to type with that thing on! She made her way over to his computer to see if she could help him out a bit.

His mission report was almost completely done but there were a lot of mistakes. Sam quickly cleaned it up, then saved it. She went in and upgraded some of his programs and made sure his dial-up access was on the desk top to make things easier for him. She knew he didn't like going on the internet much as he found it confusing. Maybe now he would be able to navigate a bit better!

When Jack came in and didn't find Sam on the couch, he looked around the house. Surprised to find her at his computer, he came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "I hope you didn't lose my report Carter! It took me almost an hour to do that much!"

Sam jumped slightly at his voice, then turned in the chair to look at him. "Don't worry, it's all there. I just cleaned it up a bit and upgraded your computer. I hope you don't mind?" She wasn't sure now that she had done the right thing. Maybe he didn't want her messing around with his computer.

Jack could read the trepidation in her glance and smiled reassuringly at her. "I don't mind at all. You'll just have to make sure you show me where everything is! But first you'd better get that sling back on. You don't want to strain your shoulder muscles."

She smiled in relief and proceeded to do complete both tasks. Fifteen minutes later, Jack had his report done and was engrossed in reading through the ESPN website when the doorbell rang. He signaled to Sam to remain on the couch where she had returned. She had started to look tired, so Jack insisted that she rest; no computers for a while for her!

Jack opened the door, surprised to find Brian Colton and Chris standing on his doorstep. "Brian? What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"Jack, it's good to see you again. May we come in?"

"Of course." Jack held the door open and the two guests came in.

"Sorry to barge in on you," Brian began, "But Chris really wanted to see Sam again and I wanted to talk to you. Is Sam here?"

"Yeah, she's still here. Come on into the living room," Jack led the way into the room.

Sam stood up when they entered the room, just as surprised to see Chris again as Jack was. She didn't know the tall man next to him but assumed it was Chris's father. Chris ran over to Sam as soon as he set his eyes on her.

"Sam! Sam! It's me!" He stopped short at seeing her arm. His eyes got big and round as he glanced between her and Jack, "What happened Sam? When did you get hurt?"

"It's OK Chris. I just had an accident yesterday while I was rollerblading. I broke my wrist but it doesn't hurt anymore," she tried to calm the little boy who looked to be near tears. Chris gave her a gentle hug and sat on the couch with her, telling her all about the time he had fallen out of his tree house and broken his arm.

Brian turned to Jack to explain their visit, "I just wanted to stop in and tell you thanks. I talked with Sabrena for a long time after you called and she agreed that Chris would be better off with me for a while. She's going to get some help and hopefully straighten herself out." He looked back at the two children. "Chris hasn't stopped talking about Sam. He worships her, says she is very brave! He absolutely adores her. I can see why...she is pretty cute!"

Jack smiled, "Yeah, but don't tell her that! She likes to think she's beyond being cute."

Brain looked at him in puzzlement at that comment but didn't pursue it. "You mind if I talk to her for a minute?" he asked.

"Be my guest," Jack held his hand out and indicated to Brian to precede him over to the couch.

Brian walked over and crouched down in front of the two 'children'. "Hi Sam. I'm Brian, Chris's Dad. Chris has told me a lot about you."

"She's my bestest friend!" Chris said proudly.

Brain, Jack and Sam smiled at that comment. "I know she is Chris. Sam, I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Chris the other day when you two got...separated from the grown-ups. Chris said you were very brave and knew exactly waht to do. I'm so glad he had such a great friend to help him out."

Sam was embarrassed at the attention she was receiving for doing something that was so simple. She wished she could tell him the truth about herself, but knew that was impossible, so she just smiled and said, "Chris is a great kid. I enjoyed spending time with him. I'm really glad to see that he gets to spend more time with you. A boy needs his dad around, especially at his age."

Brian lifted his eyebrows at her words; she sure sounded grown-up for an eight year old! Jack cleared his throat; he also thought that maybe Sam sounded a bit too old for the situation. Sam looked at him and caught his meaning. She'd have to be more careful and act at least a _little_ bit like a child!

Brian stood up and reached for Chris's hand. "Come on sport, we should be leaving. We're going camping for a few days. I haven't done that in a long time, so we have lots to buy and pack, don't we Chris?"

"Yep! And daddy is going to take me fishing too!" Chris added.

"Lucky you!" Jack stated with a grin that didn't escape Sam's notice.

Chris got serious all of a sudden, "Daddy, can Sam come too? Please? I bet she would love to fish with us? Please?" he pleaded.

Sam looked at Jack and grimaced...fishing? No way. She pleaded with him with her eyes to say something that would get her out of this without hurting the young boy's feelings.

Jack saw her look and smiled, then turned to Brian and Chris, "I'm sorry buddy, but Sam will be going home in a few days. She has a few other friends who want to spend some time with her before she goes."

Chris looked disappointed, but then brightened as Sam said, "Come on Chris, I'll walk you to your car. You can sign my cast." She desperately wanted the little boy to forget about her not going fishing and to cheer up before he left.

As they left the house, Brian turned to Jack. "She's awfully mature for her age isn't she?"

"You don't know the half of it," Jack responded as he walked Brian to the door.

"Is her mother anything like Sam?" Brian wondered.

"Oh yeah, Sam's the spitting image of her mother all right," he thought, comparing Big Sam to Little Sam. They were one and the same after all!

Brian turned to him questioningly, "Say, you don't happen to know if Sam's mother is available do you? Anyone who can raise such a beautiful, thoughtful little girl must be a wonderful person herself."

Jack had so not expected this line of questioning! He frowned, then replied, "Sorry Brain, I don't think Sam's mother is looking for a relationship at the moment." He tried to tell himself he was just looking out for Sam's interests. Plus there would be way too many unanswerable questions should the Brian and 'Big' Sam ever go out together!

"That's too bad. Well, thanks again Jack. I really appreciate everything you did for us." The two men shook hands when they got to Brain's truck. Chris hugged Sam good-bye with the promise that he would write to her and tell he all about his fishing trip. Sam hugged him back and wished him well, then stood by Jack and waved as they drove away.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise," Sam said. "I'm glad Chris is with his Dad for a while. I think it will do him a world of good."

"Yeah, me too, " Jack responded. "I guess it was a good thing after all that we ran into them at the Balloon Classic. Even though our day didn't turn out as we had planned." He looked at Sam thoughtfully as he remembered that day.

"I guess so." Sam wasn't quite as convinced as Jack about that but she wasn't about to argue the point.

"Come on, let's go in. I think I hear two guys named Ben and Jerry calling us!" Sam laughed as she followed him inside. As she thought about the day they had just spent together, she couldn't believe that nothing had gone wrong for once!

Of course, the day wasn't over yet!

* * *

A/N: I tried to tie a few things up in this chapter before moving on. Hope it wasn't too slow for you. One more chapter of light-hearted fun before things get more intense. Please keep up the reviews... I love hearing your thoughts on the story!


	19. Acting One's Age

**Chapter 19 - Acting One's Age**

"Sam! Come on, everyone will be there already!" Jack yelled impatiently up the stairs. It was 1750 hours and they were supposed to meeting Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie for dinner at O'Malleys at 1800 hours. The drive alone was 15 minutes, if they didn't get a move on, it would be later than that. He'd never have put Sam as they type of woman who would always be late for an evening out. Of course, she wasn't exactly a woman right now, was she?

Sam appeared in the living room, looking slightly out of breath and more than a little annoyed. "You don't have to yell you know. I was on my way down. It's not exactly easy to get changed with one arm in a sling."

"I did offer to help, if you'll recall," he reminded her, taking in the outfit she was wearing. She wore the jean skirt and blouse she had purchased at the mall the previous day. The skirt was slightly askew and the shirt didn't look quite right. Upon closer inspection, Jack could see that the bottom two buttons were not done up yet. In fact, she had missed one buttonhole completely. Sam frowned in concentration as she tried to maneuver the small buttons into the equally small holes and tried to fix the mismatch of buttons to holes.

"I know, but I've been dressing myself for over 30 years now. Hopefully I won't need help again with this particular task for at least 50 more years," she responded to his pervious statement. "Damn! Why do they have to make these button holes so small?"

Jack worked hard to keep his smile to himself. "Sam, will you please let me help you? We're going to be late and you know how Daniel rubs it in when I'm late."

"Fine," she sighed, tired of fighting with the buttons. She refused to look at him as he came over and squatted in front of her to button the two remaining buttons. This was so embarrassing! At least she had been spared the experience of Jack helping her with her bath earlier. He had helped he wrap her cast in a plastic bag and tie it tightly. She had been able to get herself undressed and washed with no assistance, although it had taken her quite a bit longer than usual. Sam was extremely grateful that her cast only went halfway up her lower arm; it allowed her to move her arm back and forth freely at the elbow. She had contemplated leaving the sling off tonight; she didn't feel as if she needed it. However, she was sure Jack would say something about it and, if not him, Janet surely would. So she put it back on after she got dressed.

"There, all done," Jack said as he tugged her skirt into place and stood up. "You look very nice tonight Sam. Is that a new outfit?"

"Yep, Cassie and I bought it together. And you paid for it!" Sam replied smugly as she moved toward the door. As he stared after her, she added, "Come on Sir, we don't want to be late!"

Jack grabbed his keys and quickly caught up to her, mumbling something under his breath about 'women'.

* * *

Everyone was already seated at a large booth in O'Malley's when Sam and Jack arrived. Sam slid in next to Cassie and Jack sat across from her, next to Janet. Teal'c and Daniel occupied the other spots next to the Frasiers. After greetings all around and concerned questions about her health from Janet, the waiter came to take their drink orders. "And what can I get for you young lady?" he directed to Sam.

Sam, who was engrossed in a conversation with Cassie, absently replied, "I'll take a glass of White Zinfandel please." At her announcement, talk at the table ceased and all eyes turned toward her. Feeling their gazes upon her, Sam looked around the table. "What?"

Jack looked pointedly at her, "I think you'd better reorder your drink Sam." He raised his eyebrows at her, then looked toward the waiter.

Sam flushed slightly, finally realizing what she had said. "Oh, sorry. I'll just have a diet coke please." She gave the waiter her brightest smile, hoping the adorable look would erase the previous aberration. It worked as he smiled back at her.

Janet chose that moment to interrupt. "Sam, honey, you know you shouldn't be having caffeine this late at night." She looked apologetically at her friend.

"A kiddie cocktail perhaps," Jack grinned at her.

"Hardly," she huffily replied.

The waiter, wanting to diffuse what could become an uncomfortable situation, offered, "We serve raspberry lemonade. Perhaps you would like to try that this evening, miss?"

Sam smiled gratefully at him, "That sounds perfect. Thank you so much." He nodded at her polite answer and went to get their drinks.

Cassie leaned toward Sam and said in a loud whisper, "He is so cute isn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely returning to O'Malley's once I'm back to normal!" Sam giggled with Cassie. She had felt her mood lift as soon as they arrived. In fact, she was so glad to be with all of her friends in a setting that wasn't the infirmary that she was feeling excited and restless at the same time.

"Isn't he a little young for you Carter?" Jack put in. He was slightly scowling at her last comment. Everyone looked at him and burst into laughter.

"I don't know if I should be offended by that or not!" Sam replied with a smile. She bounced a bit in her seat, then shifted to her knees so that she could see all the way around the table more comfortably. She began to tell the others about their day, switching rapidly between telling them about the visit from Brain and Chris to working on Jack's computer and other things they had done in the afternoon. She also questioned Daniel and Teal'c on what they had accomplished today.

Daniel looked quizzically at Janet, wondering why Sam was so bouncy and talkative. Yes, she did talk a lot, especially when she was engaged in a scientific topic, but she wasn't usually quite this fidgety! Janet just shrugged her shoulders in response and continued to keep a close eye on Sam.

After the waiter had taken their orders, (Sam had declined his offer to order from the children's menu) Sam turned to Cassie. "Come on Cass, let's go and play some music on the jukebox. Anybody got any quarters?" She kneeled up straight in her chair and held her hand out, her eyebrows raised in question and a slight smile on her face.

Jack shook his head at her but handed her a few quarters nonetheless. Daniel also placed some coins into her outstretched hand. Sam smiled her thanks and jumped down from her chair, practically skipping down the stairs to the recreational area below. Cassie followed more sedately in her wake, looking back at the adults with a puzzled look on her face.

Daniel turned to Jack. "Jack, what's going on with Sam? She's practically bouncing out of her seat!"

Jack just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe she's just glad to see all of you. I for one am glad she's not moping. She was upset before we left; couldn't get her buttons done up right."

Janet watched the girls below as they plugged the Jukebox with quarters and Sam began to sing, slightly off key, to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. She turned back to Jack with a frown. "What exactly did Sam have to eat this afternoon Colonel? Did she happen to have any caffeine or sugar?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, we both had a Mountain Dew this afternoon. We were hot after being outside," he explained. "Then we finished off the ice cream. Oh, and my neighbor brought some cookies by to thank me for helping her out with some yard work last week. I had a few of those; I don't remember how many Sam had. Why do you ask?"

Janet shook her head and cradled it in her hands. "Do you realize how much sugar and caffeine that is? Sam is on a sugar high, that's why she's acting so squirrelly! Kids can't handle all that sugar, it affects their body chemistry. It's not all that great for adults either," she looked pointedly at him.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders. "I feel fine. Fit as a fiddle!" he stated proudly. "Carter's just a little exuberant. It's good to finally see her loosen up a bit," he protested.

"I believe Major Carter is feeling very loose O'Neill." Teal'c nodded his head to the level just below them. Sam had removed her sling and was currently racking up a set of pool balls, all the while trying to convince Cassie to give the game a try. "Should not one of us go down there and watch over these proceedings O'Neill? The gentlemen playing at the adjoining table are giving Major Carter and Cassandra rather disconcerting looks."

"Yeah, I suppose so T. Why don't you go down there, no one will try anything with you standing guard," Jack replied. He still didn't see what the big deal was; it wasn't as if Carter could hurt anyone! She probably couldn't even play with her arm in the cast like that. She'd lose interest soon enough.

Teal'c nodded to the three of them, then made his way down to the pool players.

"You really think it's wise to let Sam play pool Jack? Remember what happened last time she played pool here with us?" Daniel asked.

"If I recall Danny, it was you who started the ruckus, not Sam. She'll be fine. If not, Teal'c will take care of things." Jack had all the confidence in the world in Teal'c and wasn't about to let this ruin their evening. Janet just shook her once again and watched as Sam and her daughter began their game.

Sam had to stand on her tiptoes for most of her shots but her cast didn't deter her at all from playing the game she so loved. She was able to comfortably prop the stick on her cast between her thumb and her first finger and take a good shot. On a few of her shots, she had to pull a chair over to stand on, but most of the time she was fine on her feet. She was aware of Teal'c's presence against the wall. She supposed they were concerned some of the men might get upset about a kid playing pool down here but, so far, no one bothered them. In fact, a small crowd was steadily gathering around the table Cassie and she were playing at.

Sam made a particularly difficult shot and turned to grin at Cassie, surprised by the claps that followed the shot. She smiled in slight embarrassment as she hopped down from her chair. A young man, slightly arrogant in his manner, stepped forward and stated loudly, "How did you do that? You playing some kinda tricks here, girly?"

Teal'c stepped away from the wall at the tone emanating from this man. Sam waved him off, then turned back to the dark haired man. "No tricks mister. I just play well. Wanna try your luck?"

The man snorted, looked at her cast, and laid down a ten. "Got any greenbacks to back your claim, missy?"

Sam turned to Cassie, who dug into her pocket and handed over a ten dollar bill with a smile. She had all the confidence in the world in Sam's abilities; even if she was small! Sam slapped the ten on the table and said, "Rack 'em up!"

One of the guy's friends stepped forward, "Come on Joe, you're not going to take money from a baby. Let's get back to our own game."

Joe shrugged off the arm that was trying to lead him away from the table. "No way man. This little girl needs to be taught a lesson. She shouldn't be playing a man's game and trying to trick good honest folk. Come on, missy, you go first," he said with a bow, looking for all the world as if he were doing her a great favor.

Sam happily obliged, beginning the game by sending two solids into the lower two corners. As the crowd around the game increased, Teal'c moved closer, ever conscious of Sam's presence. From up above, Daniel spoke to Jack. "Uh... Jack, don't you think we should..."

Jack, who had been growing a bit wary at the proceedings himself, quickly got to his feet. "Yeah Danny, we should. Sometimes Sam needs more that one body guard, especially right now! We'll let her finish her game, then she comes back up here with us." He couldn't belive that she was able to play so well in her current state, and with a cast on to boot! She never ceased to amaze him.

The two men made their way down to the game, Janet following on their heels. Sam was giving the guy, Joe, a run for his money. Actually, she was easily beating him. She had two more balls to drop to his five. On her next turn, she split the pair with the cue ball, each ball sinking effortlessly into pockets on opposite sides of the table. The crowd roared its approval as Sam took the money with a smile.

"Double or nothing?" she asked, an impish grin on her face.

Joe scowled at her, upset over being beaten by a kid, and a girl with a cast on at that,. He'd never hear the end of this! He stepped forward and said in a soft, dangerous tone, "What's your game kid? Who put you up to this?"

"No one. I just like to play pool, that's all."

When he had stepped forward, Teal'c, Jack and Daniel had closed ranks behind Sam rather quickly. Joe got the point and took a few steps back. "Well, you were just lucky tonight. Next time you might not be so lucky." He turned around and stalked back to the bar area, but not before he heard, "I don't need luck mister. I've got skill."

"Sam!" Daniel whispered loudly behind her. "Don't antagonize the guy!"

Sam just shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her friends. "I'm just telling him the truth!"

A tall thin blond man made his way over to Sam. "Hey, you up for another game young lady? I'd like to try my luck!"

Jack stepped in front of Sam. "Sorry, her pool playing is over for now. Come on Sam, dinner's about to be served."

Sam peered around Jack to look at the young man, "Sorry, maybe later though!" She gave him a smile and turned to follow the others back to their table. Jack kept his hand on her shoulder as he directed her up the stairs and into her seat. He didn't want to run the risk of her deciding to go back to the tables.

Sam hopped into her seat with a grin. "God, that was fun! Do you realize how much money I could make playing pool like this?" She held her arms out and looked down at her small frame.

"Somehow I don't see you as the pool shark type, Sam," Daniel stated. He had, however, enjoyed watching her beat that smarmy young man and wouldn't mind watching her play again. He didn't think he should encourage it though, none of them did. No telling what could happen!

Jack leaned close to Janet and asked her quietly, "Just how long does a sugar high last? And what's going to happen when she comes down?"

Janet turned to him, glad he was finally taking her seriously. "She'll probably be jittery the rest of the evening. When she comes down, she'll be tired and crabby. I went through this an awful lot when Cassie was young and went to birthday parties. You'll survive; just get her to bed as soon as you can tonight. And ignore any outbursts that may occur; you'll just make things worse if you overreact to them."

"Great, just great," Jack mumbled under his breath. "Maybe you should take her home tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Janet chuckled at him, "No way Colonel. You got her into this, you'll see her through it!"

Jack scowled at her, then looked over at Sam who was watching him intently. "What was that all about?" she asked with a frown.

"Nothing Sam, nothing at all. Oh look, here comes our dinner!" he stated rather too loudly. "I'm famished!"

Sam narrowed her eyes at him but let it drop for the moment. When the waiter set her plate in front of her with an "And here you are princess," she smiled at him and tucked into her meal. Playing pool sure built up an appetite!

Halfway through the meal, as Sam bit into her burger, she let out a startled yelp, dropped her burger, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. All eyes turned toward her, concern evident from the expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong Sam? Are you all right?" Janet asked in her Doctor's voice.

Sam just looked at her with wide eyes, still covering her mouth as she tried to finish chewing before answering.

"Did you bite you tongue or something?" Jack asked in confusion. She was acting rather strange. Well, she had been acting strange all night but somehow he didn't think this had anything to do with her so-called sugar high.

Sam shook her head, then looked down at her plate as her tongue moved around in her mouth. When she looked back at them, she had the weirdest expression on her face. "I think...I think I have a loose tooth!" she stated in complete shock

* * *

A/N: I just couldn't help ending it here! For those of you who may have doubts about the ability of Sam to play pool with a cast on, I assure you, as a teacher of 7 and 8 year olds, I have seen them do many amazing things with a cast on. Children are extremely adaptable and heal quickly! I have also seen my share of children on a sugar high and couldn't help but give Sam one! Thanks so much for the reviews from the previous chapter...I had been worrying that people were losing interest and that maybe I was going on too long! I think I have one more rather light-hearted chapter to go. We have to see what happens with this tooth you know!!


	20. Brawling in Back Alleys

A/N: Not quite the light-hearted chapter I was going for but I think you will still enjoy it! Two chapters in one weekend...I am doing well!

****

**Chapter 20 – Brawling in Back Alleys**

"You have a what?" they all asked at once.

"You heard me," Sam frowned as she continued to feel the offending tooth with her tongue. "Janet? What's going to happen if it falls out? When I get back to normal, will I have missing a tooth?" She was beginning to grow rather concerned with this whole new development.

"Well, kids do start losing their baby teeth anywhere from age 5 to eight. This should be considered normal for your present age. As far as what will happen when we get you back to normal, I'm not sure, but I'd hazard a guess that you won't be missing any teeth. This is after all a baby tooth and you have all your adult teeth as a grown-up."

Jack, who was beginning to find this rather humorous, couldn't help teasing her. "So, are we going to get a visit from the tooth fairy tonight?"

Sam gave him a look that could have frozen hell over, then she jumped down from her seat. "I'm going to the ladies room. I'll be back shortly." She desperately wanted to examine this tooth problem in the privacy of the restroom, where she would have a mirror to use as well. Jack moved to follow her, realizing he hadn't helped matters, when Cassie stood up.

"Let me go, Jack. I don't think she'll want to talk to you right now. You can't go in there anyway." Jack nodded and watched as Cassie hurried after Sam.

"What is this tooth fairy O'Neill and why did the mention of it upset Major Carter so?" Teal'c inquired.

"Later T, later," Jack responded.

-----------

In the bathroom, Sam stood on her tiptoes, looking into the mirror. Yep, she definitely had a loose tooth. One of her lower front teeth was tipped at an odd angle and there was a bit of blood along the lower end of the tooth. Just when I thought I was adjusting rather well to everything, something new has to happen, Sam thought to herself.

She turned away from the mirror as Cassie entered the restroom. "Are you OK Sam? Everyone is a worried about you. You left the table rather abruptly."

Turning back to the mirror, Sam replied, "I had to see this for myself. Plus I couldn't take any of Jack's teasing. Why does he have to make a joke out of everything?" she asked the teenager, not really expecting an answer.

Cassie just shrugged her shoulders, "You know Jack. I don't think he meant anything by it though Here, let me see your tooth." Cassie stepped closer and looked into Sam's mouth. "It looks like it will take a few days to come out, as long as you don't wiggle it too much. Maybe by that time, you'll be back to your old self." At the narrowing of Sam's eyes, Cassie amended her statement, "I mean your usual self!"

Sam sank back on her heels and sighed. "I need a few moments alone here Cassie. Will you go back and tell everyone I'm fine? I'll be out in a few minutes." When Cassie hesitated, Sam implored, "Please? I'll be fine, I promise."

"OK Sam. I'll see you in a few minutes." Sam smiled gratefully and Cassie left the restroom, heading back to the table to share what Sam had said.

Sam stood in front of the mirror a bit longer. She was not ready to go out and face the stares of her friends, even though they didn't mean any harm by it. Knowing that Janet or even worse, one of the guys, would come looking for her soon, Sam left the bathroom. But instead of heading back to their table, she took a right and headed toward the back of the restaurant. She knew from previous visits that there was a back door, so she made her way there and out into an alley in the back. She found some crates by the door and sat down on them, feeling more than a little self pity and trying to pull herself out of it. It was only a loose tooth for God's sake!

Anthony, the waiter who had been taking care of their table, spotted Sam leaving through the back door and followed. He was concerned; after all, the adults at her table had been keeping a rather close eye on her all night. He wondered why she was off on her own, and in the alley to boot!

--------

Meanwhile, back at the table, Jack was growing nervous. Cassie had been back for five minutes and there was still no sign of Sam. "That does it," he declared, standing up. "I'm going after her even if I have to drag her out of the restroom."

"Hold on Colonel. We don't want to start another riot. I'll go in while you wait outside the door. There just might be other women in there you know!" Janet moved to stand next to Jack. She didn't want things to get out of hand, especially over a loose tooth!

Jack nodded his agreement as he followed her to the ladies room. Janet came out a few seconds later, concern etched in her features. Jack knew something was up. "What is it?" he asked, coming straight to the point.

"She's not in there Colonel. There's no one in there."

"I knew it! She's up and disappeared on me again! She can't have gone far; one of us would have seen her walk by if she was headed out. You go and get the others, I'll start looking," Jack ordered, reverting to military mode.

The four adults and one teenager spread out in the restaurant, looking for one wayward young major who was nursing not only a sore tooth, but most likely a sore ego as well.

-------------

Anthony opened the door leading out back and peeked around, glad to see that the young girl was still in view, sitting glumly on some crates. Trying not to startle her, he sat a few feet away and took out a cigarette and lighter. When she glanced over at him, he stated casually, "You mind if I smoke? I'm on break and this is the only place I can go."

"I don't mind," Sam answered. She looked away.

"So," Anthony began in what he hoped was a conversational tone, "did something happen in there you want to talk about? I hope it's not the food!" He winked at her.

Sam smiled slightly, "No the food was great. It's just...I don't know if I can explain it. I'm just not myself lately. Lots of things happening that I don't quite know how to deal with. You ever feel like that?" She turned her gaze on him and waited for an answer.

Anthony smiled as he blew out a ring of smoke, "All the time. I think everyone does. That's life I guess. You never know what's going to hit you from one moment to the next, but you learn to deal with it." He looked over at her. "You are lucky in at least one thing, Princess. You have a whole lot of people who care about you. I can tell that just by looking at the group you're with tonight."

Sam looked down at her feet swinging against the crate. "Yeah. You're right about that. Sometimes they care a little too much, if you know what I mean."

Anthony regarded her thoughtfully. "Actually, I don't. I never really had anyone care about things like what I ate or drank, or if I was late coming back from the bathroom. I wish I did." He leaned back against the wall, giving her some quiet time to think. Sam did just that and she began to feel a bit guilty at leaving her friends the way she did.

She was just about to get up and return to the restaurant when she heard a crashing sound from around the corner. She and Anthony both sat up straight as two men came stumbling around the corner, obviously drunk. As they came closer, Sam could see that one of the men was Joe, the guy she had beaten at pool. She nervously stood up as he came closer, watching the gleam in his eye that was directed right at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the litl' pool shark, out for a smoke with her boyfriend," he leered as he came closer.

Anthony stood up quickly and blocked Sam from Joe's view. "Come on Joe, go on home now. You've had way too much to drink for one night and don't want to do anything stupid."

"Stupid? She's the one made me look stupid! Dumb litl' kid playing me for a fool!" Joe lunged awkwardly around Anthony and tried to grab Sam by the arm. Anthony, not a large man but strong in his own right, pushed Joe backwards hard enough that he fell over some crates and crashed to the ground.

"Knock it off Joe! I mean it now!" Anthony turned to the man who had accompanied Joe. "Hank, take Joe home before he gets himself into trouble, would you?"

He turned to look reassuringly down at Sam. "Don't worry Princess, I won't let him hurt you. Why don't you run inside now and find your family. You shouldn't be out here."

Sam was about to respond when Joe lurched to his feet and pushed Anthony aside so hard that he fell into the crates on the side of the door, hitting his head hard as he went down. Sam tried to go to him but Joe grabbed her roughly by the upper arms and picked her up. "You ain't getting away that easily missy!" Sam squirmed in his arms and yelled at him to put her down.

"Come on Joe,' Hank said nervously, "Put the kid down before one of those big guys comes out for her." He glanced from side to side as if expecting them at any moment.

"I'll put her down once she gives me my ten bucks back.!" Joe snarled.

"I won it fair and square and you know it! Now let me down!" Sam yelled as she squirmed even harder. Joe had a hard time holding her wiggling body and Sam took the opportunity to place a well aimed kick directly into his knee. Joe howled in protest and flipped her around, one arm across her chest, the other across her upper thighs to prevent her from kicking again.

"You'll pay for that you little brat," he growled into her ear. Sam, knowing she had a distinct disadvantage here, wasn't afraid to call out for help. As she hollered once, long and loud, she found a meaty hand clamped over her mouth. Sam had been in mid-yell, so her mouth was open. She did what had come naturally several years ago when she had felt a hand over her mouth in a dark cell; she bit down for all she was worth.

Joe yelled out in pain as he pulled his hand away from her mouth. At that same moment, the back door crashed open and two large men filled its frame. Jack took one brief look at what was happening and charged out of the door, Teal'c following in his wake.

When Hank saw the men appear, he started to move slowly backwards, holding his hands up in supplication. "I didn't do anything to her, I swear. It was all Joe's idea."

Jack ignored the other man and moved toward Joe. Joe backed up a step as well, still holding onto to Sam, although not nearly as tightly as he had before. He had blood dripping down his hand where Sam had broken the skin. Her mouth appeared bloody as well and Jack wasn't sure who did what damage to whom. In a deadly voice, Jack said to the man, "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but if you value your life, you'll put her down right now."

Joe, not a particularly bright man even when sober, decided to talk before doing what Jack had ordered. "I wasn't gonna hurt her, just try and scare her a bit. And get my ten bucks back from her, but she up and bit me, the little brat!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as she squirmed some more.

Jack came a step closer. He wanted to just grab Sam out of this guy's arms, then take him down, but didn't want to risk hurting her. Very slowly, he said, "Put...her...down."

Anthony, slowly getting to his feet by the crates, spoke up, "Joe, do what he says if you know what's good for you. You've done enough damage for tonight. Let the girl go."

Joe looked from Anthony, to Jack and behind him to Teal'c. Finally coming to his senses, he slowly lowered Sam to the ground and stepped back from the angry man in front of him. Jack reached for Sam and gently pushed her behind him. Noting the deadly glare in his eyes, Sam grabbed onto his hand. "Please Jack, just let it go."

Jack glanced down at her, saw the bloody mouth, and felt the fury in him increase. He looked over to Anthony. "Will you take Sam in and bring her back to our table? One of the others will get her cleaned up."

Anthony nodded his head and took Sam by the hand. She pulled away and called out to Jack, "You can't just send me away like some errant child Jack! I don't want anyone getting hurt here. Please, come back in with me."

Jack turned to look down at her once again. "Sam, for once, just do what I tell you to without questioning me. I want you inside. I promise I won't kill the guy. Although he may wish I did, when I'm done with him!" He growled as he turned back toward Joe.

"Jack!" Sam tried again, but both Anthony and Teal'c pushed and pulled her into the restaurant. Teal'c returned outside to make sure O'Neill didn't seriously injure the man who had been manhandling Sam. Although if truth be told, Teal'c felt the guy deserved everything he got.

Sam returned to the table with Anthony, then went to the bathroom with Janet and Cassie to get cleaned up. She briefly told them what had happened and assured them that she was all right. Daniel went out back to meet up with Jack and Teal'c. He met them coming in the back door, Jack shaking out his hand from where it had connected with Joe's jaw.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"You OK?"

"I'm fine. How's Sam?"

"She seems fine. A bit shaken up perhaps. Janet and Cassie are helping her clean up. What happened out there?" Daniel inclined his head toward the back door. He had only heard bits and pieces from Sam.

Jack sighed as they walked back to the table, "I'm not sure how things got started, but that guy she beat at pool apparently was pretty pissed and wanted to get back at Carter. Teal'c and I heard her yell and got out in time to see both of them rather bloody. You sure she's all right?" he asked in concern. His anger at Joe had overridden his common sense out there for a moment, but he was still concerned about Sam's well-being.

"Yes, apparently, she bit the guy's hand and it made her tooth looser. That's why she was bleeding." Daniel explained. "Do we need to send someone outside to pick up the pieces?"

"No, his buddy will be dragging him home. He won't be showing his face around here for a while."

All three men turned as Sam approached the table with Janet and Cassie. She had some blood on her shirt but otherwise appeared to be fine. Janet had placed the sling back around her shoulder and made sure it was securely in place.

Sam looked at Jack, relieved that he was in one piece, although she knew he would be. Joe didn't have a chance in hell against him. She was still a bit angry about being sent away like a child though, and was going to let him know it. Jack, seeing the glint of anger in her eyes, spoke up before she had the chance to.

"Look Sam, I'm know you're angry about me sending you in like that. I just didn't want you to get hurt. Like it or not, you're little right now and sometimes, maybe you need to accept that you can't do everything like you once did."

"I do know that Jack. Why do you think I yelled for help? I just don't appreciate being shoved aside. Plus, I didn't want you to kill some drunk who doesn't have the sense God gave a mouse."

Jack grinned at her comment. "Well, I didn't kill him. Just knocked a bit of that sense into him, I hope." Wiping the smile from his face, he regarded her carefully. "Are you sure you're OK? You were awfully bloody."

She waved him off with her good hand, "I'm fine. It made my tooth more loose and kicking him in the knee with sandals on wasn't the best idea, but I'll live." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "And not a word about the tooth."

Jack grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it Major."

Sam was about to add something else when Anthony came up to the group. "Are you all right Princess? You sure are one tough little lady!" he smiled proudly at her. "You can be on my side any time!" He turned to the others in the group. "Please accept my apologies for the behavior of one of our patrons. I feel horrible about what happened."

"None of this was your fault Anthony," Sam assured the young man. "In fact, if you hadn't been out there with me, things could have been a whole lot worse."

"Speaking of that Sam, why were you out in the back alley? We were looking all over for you," Daniel asked.

"I just... needed a few minutes alone," Sam replied. "I'm sorry if I worried all of you, I had a lot on my mind. I needed some room to think and breath."

"Next time, try breathing somewhere other than a back alley, OK Sam?" Jack said.

"I don't think there will be a next time, will there Princess?" Anthony gave her a wink, hoping she remembered their conversation. Sam nodded at him and gave him a slight smile. The others looked at each other quizzically, but said nothing.

"Uh... Princess?" Jack asked. He was amazed Sam let this guy get away with calling her that name. Sam and Anthony's smiles grew as they looked at each other, but neither one made any comment.

Anthony turned his smile to include everyone and announced, "On behalf of the management, I would like to offer all of you your choice of dessert this evening. On the house, of course!"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Dessert! I think I'll have some pie ala mode Anthony! What's your best pie?"

Looking over at Janet in horror at the thought of Sam consuming more sugar, Jack interrupted, "Uh, can we take that to go Anthony?" He had no intention whatsoever of letting Sam eat anything else tonight that contained sugar...just look where that had gotten them! As it was, it was going to be a long night.


	21. Sugar Highs and Nighttime Lows

**Chapter 21 – Sugar Highs and Nighttime Lows**

Sam frowned in annoyance as she sat in the back seat of Jack's truck. Jack had whisked her out of the restaurant so fast she almost didn't have time to say good bye to everyone and to properly thank Anthony for all his help. On top of that, she didn't get to have her dessert! She kicked the back of the seat in front of her, wondering what had gotten into him.

The rhythmic kicking was beginning to seriously grate on Jack's nerves. He turned around to look at her at the next stop light. "Sam! Would you knock it off? You're driving me nuts here!"

Sam looked up in confusion. "What am I doing?" she innocently asked. She truly had not realized that she was kicking the seat.

"You're kicking the seat and it's annoying the hell out of me, now stop it! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, you're the one who's grumpy and yelling at me," Sam responded. Under her breath she mumbled, "Geez, someone needs a nap."

"I heard that Carter." Jack turned back around and continued driving. She must be coming down off of her sugar high, he thought to himself. I'd better keep my mouth shut so I don't aggravate her further. If he would have glanced in the mirror just then, he would not have kept that promise to himself, as Sam chose that moment to make a face at him.

Silence followed for several minutes, then Sam grumbled, "I hate sitting in the back. I can't see what's in front of us. Why couldn't we take my car?"

Trying to remain civil, Jack replied, "Your car also has an air bag in the front passenger seat. It wouldn't have made any difference."

A deep sigh was followed by another question, "Why didn't you let me have my dessert? You're not in charge of what I eat you know. I don't know why you always think you have to be in charge of _everything_!"

Good Lord, this was going to be a lot harder than he thought! Still holding onto that air of calm, he replied, "I _don't_ think I have to be in charge of everything. Janet just thought that you had a little too much sugar today and was concerned about you. We can put your dessert in the refrigerator when we get home and you can have it tomorrow."

"Humph! You'll probably sneak into the kitchen at 0200 and eat it, then what?"

"Then I'll buy you another piece of pie! Look Sam, it's been a long day. Why don't you just relax and listen to some music; we're almost home." Jack was about at the end of his rope. Hoping for some quiet, he put a Jazz CD into the CD player and turned up the sound. He chuckled quietly to himself as he saw Sam sit back against the seats, arms folded in front of her chest and a frown on her face. Boy, did she ever come down quickly! He couldn't really remember having this experience with Charlie but, then again, Sarah had been very careful about what their son had eaten.

Sam sat back and wiggled her tooth around with her tongue. It was such a strange feeling to have a loose tooth. She couldn't remember the feeling from when she was young. Remembering Cassie's words about wiggling it, Sam stopped prodding the tooth and looked out the window. It was dark, so all she could see were the lights whizzing by. Aside from the incident in the alley, she had enjoyed her evening. Yet why did she feel so annoyed right now? It must be from everyone telling her what to do and keeping a constant eye on her, she thought. Plus having that big brute manhandle her in the alley hadn't helped!

Sam looked over to the corner of the backseat. Something had caught her eye. It was causing a reflection from the lights on the road. It was a shiny wrapper...an M&M wrapper to be exact. Stretching her fingers across the seat, Sam grabbed hold of the corner of the wrapper with her right hand. It was stuck in the crease of the seats so she had to tug and wiggle it until it came out. A grin spread across her face as she grasped the unopened bad of M&M's in her hand. She would be having some dessert after all!

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Sam was relieved to see that Jack was no longer paying any attention to her. She held her hands below her knees so he couldn't see what she was doing and also to try and stifle the noise the wrapper would make as it was torn open. She grimaced slightly at the tearing noise but Jack didn't notice it over the music pouring out of the speakers. Holding the bag with her left hand, Sam carefully poured a few of the chocolate candies into her right one. "Damn!" she whispered as a few of the M&M's fell to the ground. Pouring M&M's with a cast on was not the easiest task in the world.

"What was that Sam?" Jack asked.

"Oh...uh...**man**. I said **man**, this music is good," she replied and leaned back again, pretending she was resting and listening to the music. "I like this CD. It's very relaxing."

Jack smiled at her, relieved that she seemed to be calming down. "I'm glad you like it. We should be home in about 5 minutes; you doing OK?"

"Fine, just fine," she replied. After a few moments of silence, Sam opened her eyes just a bit to peek at Jack. Seeing that the coast was clear, she popped the handful of M&M's into her mouth, closing her eyes in bliss as the chocolate melted in her mouth.

Jack turned down his street just as she put another small handful of candy into her mouth. He happened to glance in the mirror at the exact moment her hand was in front of her opened mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Sam? What are you doing?"

Sam's eyes got real wide and she tried to put on an innocent expression. "Mufing," she mumbled.

"Sam? What have you got in your mouth?" he demanded.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and tried to look disgruntled with his questioning. Unfortunately, she still had some chocolate in her mouth. "Mufing!"

Jack pulled into the driveway, parked the car and turned around to face her head on. "I know you are hiding something. Now please tell me what it is."

Sam glanced out the window, then back at him. Sighing, she held up the now half empty bag of M&M's and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Oh, for crying out loud Sam! I'm supposed to be getting you off your sugar high, not adding to it. Where the hell did you get the candy?"

Sam swallowed the chocolate and pointed to the back seat. "It was stuck in the seat. What's the big deal? And who said I was on a sugar high? That's ridiculous!"

"Janet did..., and Daniel..., and Cassie, and ...." Jack was interrupted by Sam's loud, "All right already. I get the picture!" He held his hand out for the candy. Sam reluctantly placed the bag into his outstretched hand, then she climbed over the seat and got out on the passenger side, making sure she grabbed the container with the pie in it.

As she reached the front door, Jack reached around her and took the container. "I'll just take that too Carter," he stated as he walked in the door. He went directly into the kitchen and put the dessert in the refrigerator and place the remainder of the M&M's on top of the appliance. Sam had walked into the living room and sat down on the couch in a huff. She kicked her shoes off and flopped back onto the decorative pillows; her mood made even worse by the confiscation of the M&M's.

-------

Jack warily regarded her from the kitchen where he had snatched a bottle of beer. He so needed a drink right now! He really wanted to send her off to bed, but knew that would blow up in his face. How could he get her to go to bed without sounding as if he were _ordering_ her there? Maybe a little chat was in order.

He came in and sat on the recliner next to her. Trying to be nonchalant, he said, "So, pretty eventful evening wasn't it?"

Sam looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I guess so."

Jack over exaggerated a large yawn. "I'm feeling pretty beat. It's been a long day and we're headed back to work tomorrow. Probably a good idea to hit the hay soon, dontcha think?"

She wasn't fooled for a minute, but decided to play along with him. "I suppose so. But I was thinking of working a bit on my laptop. I didn't get a chance to do all that much today you know; what with Brian and Chris visiting, fixing your computer and all."

"Uh, uh Carter. No more work. I want you rested for tomorrow. You haven't put in a full day since this happened," here he indicated her change in form. When she began to protest, he added, "General Hammond is expecting that you will be able to return and perform many of your same duties. You don't want him to think you can't handle it do you?"

She sighed, he had a point there. "No, I guess you're right." At his smile, she frowned in annoyance; he thought he had her so easily!

"Are you going to bed too? Or are you going to sit up drinking beer until the wee hours of the morning?" she asked innocently. "Remember sir, you have to drive me in bright and early!"

Jack frowned in return and took another long swig of beer. "I know Carter, don't you worry about me. I'll head to bed soon."

"Fine, then I'll see you in the morning." Sam got off the couch and headed towards the stairs.

"You need any help with anything?" Jack asked. He knew she had trouble buttoning her shirt before they left tonight; she might need help unbuttoning as well. Sam had other ideas though.

"No thank you. I'll be fine. Night." And she left the room, making a quick detour to his study to pick up her laptop. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She was startled to be turned around suddenly before she got to the stairs.  
  
"Why don't you just leave that down here for tonight Sam. I'll make sure nothing happens to it." He gave her his 'all-knowing' grin and took the laptop from her hands. Sam heaved a huge sigh, then turned and trudged up the stairs. He always seemed to get the last word in lately!

------

After finally getting undressed and ready for bed, Sam found herself way too wired to fall asleep. Maybe they were right, she thought to herself. Perhaps I did have too much sugar today! Sam dragged out one of her books on astrophysics and tried to read for a while, but that didn't keep her attention for long. She really wished she had her laptop with her! Maybe she could sneak down...no. She'd have to at least wait until Jack went to bed. He had really good ears for someone in his fifties!

Sam took out the notebook she had used to record the configurations of the Triplexus and went over that for a while; going over formulas and making new computations when warranted. Half and hour later, Sam was tired of working on computations. She couldn't sit still; nor lie still for that matter. Looking at her growing pile of dirty laundry, Sam decided she could head to the laundry area and throw some clothes in. She was sorely in need of clean socks and underwear; plus her new blouse had blood on it. She should try and get that out before it set in any more.

Piling the dirty clothes into a basket, Sam made her way down the stairs and back beyond the kitchen to where Jack's washer and dryer were. She heard the faint sounds of the television as she walked by but didn't hear Jack. Must be watching a sporting event, she thought. Those always kept him glued to the set!

Sam set the basket on the ground and opened up the top of the washing machine. She could just reach the dials by standing on her tiptoes. She set the temperature and cycle to what she wanted, loaded up her clothes, and looked around for some detergent. Oh great, up on a shelf above the washer. Sam looked around for a stool or step ladder. Not seeing one, she did the next best thing she could think of. She opened the door to the dryer, which folded down towards her, stood on the door as if it were a step, and climbed on top of the dryer. She still couldn't quite reach the detergent while kneeling on the dryer so she had to stand up to reach the shelf.

Jack, having heard noises coming from the back of the house, chose that moment to enter the laundry room. Seeing his little one-armed major standing on the dryer, reaching for the detergent, almost caused him to yell out in shock. "Good God Carter, why is it every time I come upon you, I find you climbing on things?" he asked in as subdued a voice as he could muster. He reached her in a few strides and plucked her off of the dryer.

"Why do you always freak out when you see me climbing something? You don't have this reaction when I'm climbing around rock formations on alien planets!" she retorted once she was back on the ground.

"Because, you are currently 4 feet tall, have one good arm, and it scares the hell out of me, that's why!" Jack poured the detergent into the washer and closed the lid. "And why couldn't this have waited until tomorrow, may I ask?"

"I need some clean things for tomorrow. I don't exactly have an extensive wardrobe you know!"

"You could have asked me to do it." Jack softened his tone. "What are you still doing up anyways? I thought you had gone to bed."

Sam shuffled her feet on the cold tile floor. "I did, but I couldn't settle down to sleep. I tried reading and working on some things,... not on my laptop," she quickly added when he raised his eyebrows at her. "Then I saw the dirty laundry and thought I could at least go and take care of that."

Noticing her bare feet on the tile floor, Jack ushered her into the kitchen. "How about a glass of milk? That's supposed to make people sleepy isn't it?"

"I think that's warm milk, which I won't drink," she replied, making a face at the thought. "I guess some cold milk won't hurt. How about a nice piece of pie to go with that?" she asked hopefully.

Jack grinned at her, "Nice try, but no."

Jack poured her some milk and brought it out to the living room. Sam sat on the couch and tucked her feet under her. Jack covered her with a blanket. He handed her the milk and sat down next to her. "I'm just watching the end of this old James Bond movie. Do you want to change it to something else?"

Glad that it wasn't hockey, Sam declined. "That's fine. I like Sean Connery as James Bond. I think he's my favorite."

"You go for the older guys, huh Sam?" Jack asked with an odd expression on his face.

She smiled back mischievously, "Only sometimes. They have to have certain qualities you know."

Not wanting to take this particular conversation any further, Jack turned his attention to the television. He decided to ignore Sam's soft chuckle. At some point during the movie, Jack felt Sam's small head leaning against his side. He looked down and was relieved to find that she had fallen asleep. He had been worried that she would be up all night with all that sugar running rampant through her body!

Jack clicked the TV off, stood up, and gathered Sam in his arms. He carried her off to her bed and tucked her in for the night. Wanting to make sure she had clean clothes for the morning, Jack returned to the laundry room to switch the clothes to the dryer. Then he checked the locks, turned out the lights, and headed to bed himself.

Several hours later, just when Jack had been enjoying a particularly nice dream that involved lots of cake, he was startled awake by a terrified scream that emanated from Sam's bedroom.

* * *

TBC

A/N: This chapter was great fun to write! Hope you enjoyed it! Just like me, Sam gets very cranky when someone takes away her chocolate!


	22. Life's Little Problems

**Chapter 22 – Life's Little Problems**

Jack rushed into Sam's room, his heart pounding. Sam was twisting and turning in her bed, alternating between yelling out and whimpering softly. As he went to sit on the edge of her bed, he heard her clearly calling out, "Please, don't leave me! I'm right here! Don't go!"

"Sam! Sam, come on, wake up." He shook her shoulder as spoke to her, hoping to wake her from her nightmare.

Sam sat up with a start, her eyes wide with terror. Her breathing was labored, almost as if she had been running for miles. Jack put his hand on her back, slowly making circles in order to ease her tension and calm her down. "Hey," he said softly, "It's okay. You're safe. You just had a bad dream."

As Sam's gaze focused on him, her breathing slowed down and the look of abject terror in her eyes dissipated. She closed her eyes briefly, then hugged her knees to her body. Sam put her head on top of her knees, trying to dispel the images that had recently been playing themselves out in her dream.

Jack continued to rub her back, waiting for her to be ready to talk to him. Minutes passed when Sam finally looked up at him, her face a mixture of relief that the dream was over and embarrassment. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Jack. I don't usually have nightmares like that."

"Hey, it's no problem. You want to tell me about it?" He removed his hand and sat back to give her some room.

Sam looked across the room, thinking about the dream. "It was strange," she began quietly. "We were on some planet, running from a huge contingent of Jaffa. All of a sudden, I fell into this large hole; it was like a trap had been placed there. You, Daniel and Teal'c kept running. You didn't even notice I was gone. I was so small, that I couldn't climb out of the hole. The sides just kept growing taller and taller. I kept calling for you to come back, but you didn't hear me. You left me behind," she finished with a small gasp.

"Come on Sam, you know we would never leave you behind," Jack tried to reassure her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, at least not intentionally." Sam remained quiet for another minute. "If I don't change back though, you'll have to leave me behind here. I can't go off world like this and you can't wait forever for me to be normal again. Or for another 20 years, when I'd be able to rejoin a team," she thought depressingly.

"That's not going to happen Sam. I won't let it." Jack stated in an adamant tone.

"You can't know that for certain Jack. And I won't be responsible for holding the team back. Sooner or later, a decision is going to have to be made regarding my continuing on at the SGC. I'd rather be the one to make that decision. Maybe I should think about resigning or..." Jack didn't let he finish her sentence.

He took her chin in his hand and turned her head toward him. "You are not giving up, do you hear me Major? One bad dream is not going to cause you to stop believing that you will be back to normal soon. I have never seen you give up so easily, and I'm not about to start now!"

Sam sniffed as she desperately tried to hold her tears at bay. "It's just so hard sometimes! We don't seem to be any closer to an answer than we were a few days ago. And I feel so useless! Everyone is working so hard just for me and here I am, not doing much of anything except for fracturing my wrist and causing fights in back alleys!"

Jack chuckled softly at that. "You do have a knack for getting into some scrapes now and then! As for not making much progress, Daniel and Teal'c have uncovered a few more things about that damned triangle thingy. When we meet tomorrow, they'll go over everything with you. I'd tell you but, you know me when Daniel tries to explain something about his rocks." He gave her a crooked grin.

Sam smiled slightly at him. "Yeah, I do. You act much the same way when I try and explain scientific terms to you."

"There is that. So, no more of this negative talk then OK? Or do I have to make that an order?" he teased her.

"I'll try, but I won't make any promises."

"I guess that's good enough, for now anyway. You want to try and go back to sleep? I can stay in here for a while if you'd like," he offered.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine on my own now," she reassured him. As Jack got up to leave the room, Sam called out to him. "Jack?" When he turned around, she quietly said, "Thanks... for everything."

Jack smiled at her, "No problem. What are friends for?" Then he turned and left the room, leaving the hall light on, just in case.

Sam laid back against the pillows, deep in thought. Even though she had promised, she couldn't help but think about what she would do if she didn't get back to normal. She shivered at the thought of having to leave the SGC and her team. She'd probably have to go and live with some family...they wouldn't let her be on her own and she could never go and live with Mark. How would she explain all this? Maybe she would have to live with the Tok'ra for 15 years or so. That would be interesting.

Sighing, Sam rolled over onto her right side, cradling her left wrist. The images of being stuck in that deep hole would not leave her mind. She felt like that right now, stuck in a hole she had no way of getting out of. It was a long time before Sam fell back asleep and even then, it was a very restless sleep.

* * *

Jack grabbed the phone quickly as it rang out in the quiet morning. It was 0730. They were supposed to be at the SGC at 0800 but he didn't have the heart to wake Sam up; she had had a restless night and he wanted to let her sleep as long as possible. He had just been getting ready to call General Hammond and explain why they'd be late when the phone rang. "O'Neill," he stated into the phone as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Danny. I was just about to call General Hammond. We're going to be in a little later than originally planned. No, she's fine. Just had a rough night and I thought I'd let her sleep in a little longer." After a pause while Daniel talked, Jack answered, "I _suppose_ it could have had something to do with the sugar but I don't know for sure. I'll fill you in later. What's going on?" As Jack listened to Daniel explain some things, he made a mental note to just tell Sam to check in with Felger once they got to base. There was no way he'd remember all the mumbo jumbo Daniel was throwing at him right now. Something about chemical reactions and containment fields. He hoped to God it wasn't dangerous!

"Okay Daniel, I'll let Sam know and she can check in with Felger once we get there. What in God's name were they working on anyway? On second thought, don't tell me. I don't think I want to know. Is there any danger involved to the base? Not sure, huh? Okay. We'll see you in about an hour or so. Thanks for letting the General know that we'll be in a bit later Danny. Bye."

Jack hung up the phone, contemplating the little bit he understood about Felger's latest screw-up. They were pretty sure there wasn't any danger involved in the chemical leak, yet he still felt a bit apprehensive about sending Sam in there. She was their foremost scientific expert but she was rather vulnerable right now. Jack knew Sam wouldn't appreciate it, but he felt overly protective of her these past few days. He'd check things out with General Hammond, just to make sure the situation was safe. He knew the General wouldn't risk anything else happening to Sam either; no one on base would.

---------

Jack had just finished scrambling some eggs and, mixing up some orange juice when Sam came rushing down the stairs, a frantic look on her face. "Why didn't wake me up? We're going to be late!" she admonished him.

"Take it easy Sam, I talked to Daniel and he's going to let General Hammond know that we'll be a bit late. I thought you could use the extra sleep." He frowned as he noticed the dark smudges under her eyes. "You didn't sleep very well after I left, did you?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders as she ran her hand through her hair. "I'll be fine," was all she said as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Jack gave her some eggs, toast, and juice and sat down across from her. He told her about the little problem Felger was having on base and that the scientist wanted her help once they got there. "I want us to check in with General Hammond first. We need to make sure that it's safe for you to go to Felger's lab."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Sam answered as she finished up her breakfast. "I'm going to take a quick shower...er, bath I guess," she amended, looking at the cast. "Can you help me wrap this up in plastic again?"

"Sure thing," Jack answered and got up to get another plastic bag and some ties. Once she was all set, Sam left to take her bath and get dressed while Jack cleaned up the kitchen. Before he headed up to his own room, Jack took her clothing out of the dryer and put it on her bed, smiling at the small items of clothing. He still couldn't get over the fact that his 2IC was a little kid; well, in a little kid's body, he reminded himself.

After taking his own shower and getting dressed, Jack met Sam in the hallway. "You all set?" he asked, taking in her freshly scrubbed face, jeans and t-shirt. Something was missing. "Don't you think you should put that sling on?" he pointed to her left arm.

"I really don't think I need it anymore. Plus I can do a lot more with it off."

"Like play pool?" he asked with a grin.

She smiled back, "Something like that."

"Well, I'd bring the sling along, just in case Dr. Frasier sees you. She might want you to still use it; it's only been three days since you broke your wrist."

"Fractured; it's just a fracture," she insisted. Still, Sam made her way back to her room to grab the sling, not bothering to put it on just yet. "I'll need my laptop too. Where did you hide it last night?"

"I didn't hide it, just put it somewhere safe. Hang on." Jack went back into his room and got her laptop. When Sam tried to take it from him, he switched it to his other hand. "I'll carry this, you get the door."

Sam had opened the door for him and they were both about to head outside when the phone rang again. "Oh crap, now what?" Jack asked. He put down her computer and returned to the phone, barking a not so pleasant, "Hello," into the receiver.

Sam went outside and waited on the front porch, breathing deeply of the cool morning air. It helped dispel some of the negative thoughts she still had from last night. If they were calling her to come in and help with something on base, maybe the administration wasn't going to be so quick to get rid of her, she thought. She was actually looking forward to helping Felger out, even though he was rather incompetent at times!

Sam turned when Jack came out onto the front porch. He stood in the open doorway, giving her the strangest look.

"What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" she asked, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest. Judging by his expression, something wasn't right!

"We're going to have to make a stop in the infirmary before you go anywhere else on base." Jack was trying to gather his thoughts before he told her the rest. At her look of concern, he tried to be as composed as possible. "That was Brian. It seems as if Chris came down with the chicken pox last night."

Neither one of them had to give voice to the thought that crossed both of their minds.


	23. A Small Scare

**Chapter 23 – A Small Scare**

The ride to Cheyenne Mountain was made in relative silence. Both Jack and Sam were preoccupied with their own thoughts. Jack worried how this new setback would affect Sam. She had been pretty down last night and he wasn't sure how she would handle this new development.

For her part, Sam was desperately trying to rack her brain and remember how old she had been when she first had the chicken pox. Although she was known for her genius mind, when it came to remembering details from her childhood, she was woefully inadequate. She was fairly certain that she had had the chicken pox in her early elementary years; that would place it anywhere between the ages of 5 and 9. If it was after age 8, she knew enough about medical issues to know that her chances of contracting the childhood disease once again were quite high. She also knew that, if she got sick, she would be out of commission for at least one week; possibly more.

Jack's gaze traveled between the road in front of him to the rearview mirror and Sam in the backseat. He could tell that she was deep in thought and was loath to disturb her. Yet, he didn't want her wallowing in self doubts if indeed her thoughts had taken her there. He decided to speak up as they were quickly approaching their destination.

"All right Sam, whatcha thinking back there?"

Sam's eyes met his in the mirror, her slightly unfocused look confirming that she had been seriously contemplating the recent turn in events. "Excuse me?" she asked. She had not heard his original question.

He smiled slightly at her predictable behavior. "I said, what are you thinking about back there? And don't tell me nothing, because you were obviously deep in thought."

Sam frowned as she recalled her efforts to remember her past. "I was trying to remember when I had the chicken pox, to tell you the truth. I know I was somewhere between 5 and 9. I'm just hoping that it was closer to 5 years old than to 9!"

Jack nodded in response; he too hoped that she was younger than her current age when she first had the chicken pox. It would help her chances of having immunity against the disease. "Don't worry about it for now. Dr. Frasier will check your records once we get in."

Sam nodded, then leaned back against the seat, thinking once more of the ramifications of coming down with the chicken pox. Chicken pox! Of all the thing that could happen to her. And at her age!

* * *

Sam was sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary, waiting for Janet to return from checking her medical records. The doctor had been concerned when they arrived; not sure what side effects Sam might have if she contracted the childhood disease again. Since she was currently in a child's body, she might weather the disease just fine, unlike an adult, who had a greater chance of serious complications. There was also the added concern of her spreading the contagious disease among other visitors to the SGC. All personnel either had chicken pox as children or had the vaccination, but there were alien representatives occasionally in the complex, so Janet had placed Sam in an isolation unit for the time being.

Janet entered the room, clipboard in hand. She looked over at Sam, whose feet were once again swinging against the side of the bed, to Jack, who sat in a chair nearby. He was worriedly watching Sam but trying to look unconcerned. He didn't fool either one of them. "Well, you can stop looking so concerned Colonel, Sam should be immune from the chicken pox. According to her records, she had them when she was 6 years old. Sam, the chances of you contracting them again are very slim. To be on the safe side, I am going to run a blood test to make sure the virus isn't in your bloodstream. If everything looks okay, you'll be free to resume your duties."

Sam sighed in relief, "Thank God for that! I don't think I could go through another crisis at the moment!"

Jack stood up and patted her leg reassuringly. "I don't know Carter, you always act pretty calm and collected in a crisis as far as I'm concerned." He moved toward the door, "While you're waiting for the blood test results, I'm going to check in with General Hammond. If you get a clean bill of health Carter, I'll let you know if you need to attend to this situation of Felger's. Sit tight!"

"Yes sir," Sam answered. Not surprisingly, they had automatically reverted to military titles upon entering the base. Sam rolled up her sleeve and grimaced slightly as Janet stuck the needle into her arm. She'd been poked and prodded more in the last week than she had in the last few months!

"You stay here Sam. I'll have the results in 20 minutes or so." Janet took her sample and left the room.

"It's not like I can go anywhere," Sam mumbled in frustration. She sure hoped there was no sign of the virus in her blood. She wanted to get back to work; the sooner the better as far as she was concerned!

Thirty minutes later, Sam was given a clean bill of health and happily hopped off the bed she had been sitting on. There had been no traces of the virus in her system and Janet felt confident that it wouldn't show up later since, in her current state of being an eight year old, Sam had had the chicken pox just 2 years ago. Sam hadn't heard back from Jack yet, so was going to head to Daniel's lab before going to Felger's lab on level 18. "Thanks Janet!" she called as she made her way to the door.

"Hold on a minute Sam. What about this?" the doctor asked, holding up the unused sling.

"Come, on Janet, I really don't need that. My arm isn't tired at all and I need to be able to move it freely," Sam pleaded with her friend.

Janet narrowed her eyes in thought, then spoke up, "All right Sam. But if you feel the least bit of fatigue in your arm..."

"I'll put the sling back on. I promise!" Sam replied. She gave a quick wave to Janet then turned toward the door and out into the hall where she proceeded to run head first into her commanding officer's legs and fell backwards onto the floor. Looking up, she rubbed her head where it had made contact with his hip and gave him a glare.

Jack, looking surprised by both the encounter and Sam's annoyed look, held his hand out to help her up. "Sorry about that Carter. I didn't expect you to be on your way out. Good news I assume?"

"Yes sir," she answered as she got to her feet. "There's no trace of the Chicken Pox in my blood so I'm free to go. I was just going to see Daniel and then head down to Felger's lab."

Jack shook his head at her, "No need to see Felger. Whatever problem he had going on has been cleared up. Surprises me though. That guy can't do much of anything on his own!" Sam chuckled at his comment but felt she should at least try and defend her fellow scientist.

"He may be clumsy but he's really quite brilliant. All of his work is done behind the scenes; you just don't get to see all of his accomplishments."

"Yeah, well, just so he stays behind the scenes, that's all I care about! Anyway, seems like Felger's not the only one who's been asking for you. Apparently there's some minor problem with the gate. Siler's wondering if you can head to the gate room and give him a hand before you see Daniel."

"Sure," Sam smiled, happy to feel needed once again. "I'll head there right now. Thanks Sir."

"Hold on a minute Carter, you can't go down there dressed like that," he indicated her jeans and T-shirt. "Not official, you know!"

Sam looked down at her clothing. "I don't have anything else to change into Sir." Sam looked at him first in confusion, then puzzlement as she took in the twinkle in his eyes. "Ok, what are you up to? Sir," she added belatedly.

With a grin and a flourish, Jack took his left hand out from behind his back and held out a hanger containing what appeared to be a small SGC uniform, complete with green BDU's, a black shirt and a button-up green shirt. The outer shirt even had an SGC patch on it! "Here you are. A new uniform, compliments of Lt. Cooke from SG-8. Seems she can sew, along with all of her other talents!"

Sam took the uniform with a smile. "Did you put her up to this Sir?"

"Nope," Jack answered. "After she heard about your little problem, she took it upon herself to create a down-sized uniform for you. Of course, she did clear it with Hammond first and got your size requirements from the good doctor. Afraid you'll have to do without the boots though, no one could come up with any that small!"

Sam frowned at his comment before answering. "I'll have to thank the Lieutenant when I see her. This is great! Thanks for bringing it to me, Sir."

"You're welcome Carter. I'll just wait while you change, then bring you to the gate room so you can work your magic."

Sam looked up at him, considering her words carefully. She didn't want to seem ungrateful but... "Sir, I've been walking these halls for seven years now. Just because I'm currently in a kid's body, doesn't mean I can't make my way around the SGC on my own. If the General thinks I'm ready to help out with the gate and with chemical containment problems, I really think you ought to let me walk around by myself. I promise I won't get into any trouble!" She smiled at him to soften her words.

Jack thought briefly about what she said, then nodded his head. "You're right Carter. You are now on your own. Just see that you do stay out of trouble young lady. Otherwise you definitely won't get that pie tonight!" he teased, shaking his finger at her.

Sam laughed, "Geez, I forgot all about that! I should have had pie for breakfast! That would have gotten me going!"

"OIY!" Jack slapped his hand to his head. "Thank God for short term memory loss! I'd hate to put General Hammond through one of your sugar highs."

"Hey!" Sam playfully punched him on the arm as she passed him on her way to the women's locker room.

"Hey yourself! I can have you court-martialed for that – assaulting a superior officer!" Jack gave her a false stern look.

Sam laughed back at him, "I can see that going over well; court-martialing an eight year old!" she grinned cheekily at him. They shared a laugh, then parted ways, both of them in relatively good moods considering how the morning had started out.

* * *

A/N: Okay – no more Sam whumping...for now! I couldn't bear to give her the chicken pox on top of everything else that has happened, but had to offer the little teaser as it came into my mind and just wouldn't leave! Thanks so much for the reviews – I never expected this story to be over 20 chapters and garner over 200 reviews! I am thinking it will go another 4 chapters but you'll just have to wait and see!


	24. A Tight Spot

**Chapter 24 – A Tight Spot**

Sam stood on a bench in the women's locker room so that she could see her reflection more clearly. She smiled at the image of the young girl in the mirror. She was outfitted in the standard SGC uniform, complete with the emblem sewn on the left sleeve. Sam rolled up that sleeve as it was a bit uncomfortable on her cast. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail; it wouldn't do to get her hair caught in anything!

Sam hopped down and put her tennis shoes back on. They didn't quite look right with the uniform but it was the best she could do. At least they were comfortable! She stood on tiptoe once more, opened her mouth and jutted out her lower jaw. That loose tooth was even more crooked today than it was yesterday! God, I hope it doesn't come out anytime soon, Sam thought to herself. That would be so embarrassing!

Pulling her shirt down tightly, Sam left the locker room and headed down to the gate room where Sgt. Siler awaited her. She smiled pleasantly to other SGC members as she passed and ignored the ones who gave her incredulous stares. She couldn't do much about other people's opinions and thoughts at any rate.

Sam entered the control room to what on the surface appeared to be organized chaos. Technicians were shouting back and forth over the loud buzzing of the computer alarms. Siler was desperately trying to direct several tasks at once and failing miserably. Sam took in her surroundings quietly, trying to decipher on her own what the current problem was. Colonel O'Neill had indicated that whatever had happened wasn't too serious – this looked very serious to her!

Just then, two airmen raced up the stairs, practically bowling her over. "Hey, who let this kid in here? Get her out!" shouted the one who had knocked into her.

Before Sam could say a word, Siler interrupted. "Major Carter?" he asked, looking directly at her.

"Yes Siler, it's me. Even though it may not look like it, I am here; in the flesh! See, it even says Major on my uniform!" She smiled as she pointed to the label that Lieutenant Cooke had sewn onto her shirt.

The room quieted down immediately as everyone turned to stare at her. Several of them had seen her in her current state a few days ago but some hadn't. She gave them a few moments, then said in as authoritative a voice as her eight year old lungs could muster, "Now that we've gotten the staring session out of the way, why don't you tell me what's going on here. I'm sure the General would appreciate us getting things back to normal as soon as possible."

Several people began to talk at once, relieved that their foremost gate expert was once again among them, even if she wasn't _exactly_ herself! She took over with the same cool confidence they had come to know and it was a relief to every person in the room.

"Major, we were running a standard diagnostic when main control indicated a problem with the electrical currents running through the gate," began Sgt. Siler. "Upon closer inspection of the gate, we found several loose connections. We repaired them but the computer is indicating that there is still something wrong. Sgt. Davis began a more in-depth analysis when the computers went haywire. Alarms are going off indicating several major breakdowns in the gate safeguards, but we can't find anything wrong."

"On top of that," one of the senior technicians observed, "We have seen blue smoke coming out of the back of the gate whenever we try and dial out."

"Blue smoke?" Sam queried. "That's never happened before. Have you checked the new computer modules that were installed a few months ago?" The scientists in area 51 had devised a means to keep the gate from overheating and allow for smoother operation. This had resulted in small computer modules; referred to as CMD's, being placed in strategic areas within the framework of the gate itself. So far, they had worked very well and even enabled the SGC to dial out faster.

Siler looked at Sam, then back at Sgt. Davis. "I did think of that. Unfortunately, the CMD's are placed so far under and within the Stargate that we are having a difficult time reaching them. We have isolated the CMD's that are inoperable. They are within the lower half of the Stargate. I've tried to take them out to reformat or replace them but the opening is too narrow. Lieutenants Fields and Joy are working on a tool that can reach that area of the gate."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, then walked over to the main computer. "The first thing we have to do is get these computers back on-line. Davis, we'll need to perform a synchronized shut down. On my count; 3,2,1...shut down."

The room became blissfully quiet as the alarms and various beeping noises ceased. Giving it a few moments, Sam nodded to Sgt. Davis and they restarted the computers simultaneously. A huge sigh of relief could be heard around the room as the computers went back to normal; no alarms could be heard.

"Now what, Major Carter? We still can't dial out with the smoke shooting out every time we try. Plus the main system still indicates a problem with the CMD's," Sergeant Davis turned to the minuet Major and awaited her response. General Hammond took that moment to enter the room.

"Major Carter, it seems you have things under control here. I'm glad you were able to join us. Update please."

"Sir, I think one of the CMD's we installed in the main framework of the gate is shot. It might be short circuiting our electrical system, causing the warnings and short-outs. It should be easy to fix, once we reach the area where the CMD's are housed."

General Hammond nodded at her explanation. "How long do you think this will take Major? I currently have three teams off world and one of them is due back in two hours. Another is in semi-hostile territory."

Sam looked to Siler, who shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure how long it would take Fields and Joy to create a usable tool. They were brilliant, but these things take time.

Sam squared her shoulders and looked at the General. "We have some men working on a tool to extract the CMD's. Unfortunately, that may take some time." At his concerned look, Sam continued, "I do have an idea though sir. One that shouldn't take long at all."

After telling them of her plan, General Hammond had expressed serious doubts to its sanity and safety. However much confidence he had in her abilities, he was not prepared to send one of his best officers, who currently looked like a child, into a situation where she could be electrocuted! Upon further reflection and explanation from Major Carter and the other technicians present, he changed his mind and allowed her to go ahead. Several off-world teams might be endangered if they didn't get the gate up and running soon. She assured him that any risks would be minimal, so he gave her and her team the go ahead.

This is why Colonel Jack O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c entered the control room to find a dozen people hovered near the windows, looking intently at the scene unfolding below them.

"What's going on down there General? Someone having a party they didn't invite us too?" He let his gaze wander around the crowded room, trying to locate a small blond girl in green fatigues. "Where's Carter?" he asked no one in particular.

"Down below Colonel. She's figured out what's been happening to the gate and is currently attempting to fix it." General Hammond explained to the three new members of the rapt group.

Jack strained to catch a glimpse of the tiny figure. With all the heads in the way and the scientists crowding around the bottom of the gate, he couldn't make out much of anything. Daniel expressed his thoughts before he could.

"I don't see her anywhere. What exactly is she doing?"

"Major Carter believes that one of the CMD's that was recently installed has shorted out, causing the rest of the gate to malfunction. It's apparently interfering with the electrical currents within the system. Unfortunately, the CMD's that are out of commission are located under the gate by the ramp and are in a rather narrow channel. There's no way to reach them without a special tool that can fit the opening. Major Carter believes that, since she is currently so small, she will be able to successfully retract the CMD using her hands. Well, her one hand," he amended.

Jack looked in horror at the General. "And you just let her go down there, crawl under the gate and stick her hand somewhere that has umpteen million volts of electricity running through it!"

"Easy Colonel. I too had my doubts about the wisdom of this operation, but Major Carter assured me that she and the other technicians would be safe. All electrical power to the gate has been shut down and all safety precautions are being taken. I am concerned about our gate being down for very long. There are several teams off world that may need to gate home quickly. I can't take the chance that they will be stranded in a hostile situation."

Jack looked to Teal'c and Daniel, then led the way down to the gate room. If anything happened, they were going to be there to help her out.

--------

Sam placed the large light on the ground under the ramp and looked up at the panels on the gate. Using a screwdriver, she unscrewed the panel she thought held the defective CMD and set aside the parts. Peering inside, she could just make out the CMD. She reached inside with her right hand as far as she could, relieved that she could grasp the piece of technology. She unclipped the CMD from its port and brought it out to the light. Sam slid out from under the ramp and handed the device to Siler, who inspected it closely for any apparent flaws.

"I don't see anything wrong with this one Major. Let me run it through our diagnostic program quickly and we'll see if this is the one," he told her.

"OK Sgt. I'll wait here," Sam replied as she reclined against the side of the ramp. No sense getting up if she was going back under again. She looked up as a familiar voice reached her ears.

"What kind of cockamamie thing are you up to now Carter? Did you not, just an hour ago, promise me that you wouldn't get into any trouble?" came the sardonic voice of her CO.

Sam grinned up at him, the smile lighting up her eyes, "I'm not in trouble Sir. Just working on a run of the mill repair job. What brings you here?" She included Teal'c and Daniel in her question.

"We were coming for our 1000 briefing, which I forget to tell you about by the way, when we saw the crowd gathered in the control room. Next time you put on a show, remind me to bring along some popcorn!"

Sam looked up at the crowd in the control room and smiled. "Not many of them have seen a little kid working on the Stargate! I wonder what they'd do if they saw me on my bike!" she waggled her eyebrows at the idea.

"Don't even go there Sam," he warned in a serious voice. Jack hunkered down next to her and looked under the ramp at the opened panel beyond. "So, you know what you're doing here?"

"Pretty much. Siler's testing the CMD that I took out. If it's not the right one, I'll put it back and try the next one. I'm hoping it's one of the four on the bottom, at least, that's what our diagnostic test indicated. Otherwise, it's back to square one," she informed him.

"Are you certain this is safe Major Carter? You are much smaller than your normal self," the Jaffa needlessly reminded her. "Could you not get injured more easily?" he asked with concern.

Sam smiled at him reassuringly, "I'll be fine Teal'c. We've turned off all power to the gate for now. The CMD's hold some residual power, but it shouldn't be enough to do any serious damage should one decide to self destruct."

At her words, all three of her team mates looked at her in alarm. "Self-destruct?" they asked in unison.

"There's only a very small chance; nothing to worry about," she assured them. She didn't care to mention that she wasn't _precisely_ sure how big of a blast could incur when it was in self-destruct mode.

Siler came back and handed the CMD to her. "This one checks out OK. Hopefully it's the next one," he stated.

Sam took the device and began to head back under the ramp. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her leg. "Carter, are you sure about this? With your track record lately, something is bound to break, explode or cause some other misery." Jack closely regarded her as she answered.

"I will be fine Sir. I'm the only one who can reach inside and get these CMD's. I'm certain nothing will happen," she stated confidently.

"None-the-less, Teal'c, Danny and I will be right here, just in case you're wrong."

"I'm rarely wrong Sir," she answered him cheekily before turning back to Sgt. Siler. "I'll be right back out with the next CMD, Siler," she told him as she once again made her way under the ramp to the lower portion of the Stargate.

Sam replaced the undamaged CMD and moved to the next panel. As she took out the next device, she was aware of a hot, tingling sensation at the tip of her fingers as soon as they came into contact with it. This must be the one, she thought to herself as she carefully took it out and scooted backwards from under the ramp.

"I think this is the one. It's giving off a small electrical impulse as we speak. It must be holding some residual current. It generated its own electrical field somehow and that is why it's throwing off the rest of the gate," she stated.

"Uh Sam, should you be holding that if it's giving off an electrical current?" Daniel asked doubtfully. Everyone around Sam had backed off slightly as soon as she said the words. Giving off an electrical impulse when not hooked up to a power source was never a good sign.

Instead of giving the CMD to Siler, Sam stood up, with a hand from Teal'c, and carried it over to the computer they had brought in to do the diagnostic test. "It's a very minor current Daniel," she assured him. "Nothing to worry about."

"Famous last words," she heard the Colonel mumble behind her.

Sam chose to ignore him, instead hooking the device up to the monitors that would relay information about any defects or abnormalities that might be in the CMD. While she waited, she instructed Siler to get one of the spare devices ready to be placed within the Stargate. She wanted it up and operational as soon as possible. They would have to run a quick diagnostic before going back full strength and she knew the General was anxious for the latter to happen ASAP.

Sam was watching the computer monitor, along with several other technicians. That she had to stand on a crate which had been brought in was not mentioned by anyone. Everyone gave her a clear view of the screen and deferred to her with any and all questions regarding the readouts they were receiving. All of a sudden, the chatter around the computer stopped. Sam's voice could be clearly heard throughout the room.

"Oh my God, this can't be right."

All eyes swung her way as she loudly yelled, "Everyone out of the gate room. Now! This CMD is going to self-destruct in 30 seconds!"

Chaos ensured once more as people scurried for the blast doors, carrying all essential materials they could. Sam jumped down from the crate and looked frantically around the room for the containment box that she had brought in for just this purpose.

Jack was beside her in an instant. "Come on Carter, we've got to get out of here!" He took her arm as if to pull her toward the door.

Sam pulled away with all her might. "No! We have to cover the CMD. I don't know what kind of an explosion will occur. It could be enough to render the gate inoperable!" She spotted the box she had been looking for. Knowing that the box was heavy and Teal'c could move faster than she could, she pointed it out to him. "Teal'c! Quick, grab that black box and bring it over here. We can contain the explosion with it."

Teal'c did as she requested, placing the heavy box over the small computer device. They turned to run out of the room, and were just steps from the doors when the explosion knocked all four of them to the ground.

--------

A/N: Yes, I know. I am evil! You have to give part of the blame to iamdragonrider. She gave me this idea with an earlier comment about needing a small body to fix a problem at the SGC. Plus I am trying to keep my **Queen of Suspense** award for a little longer! Please note, any and all technical mumbo jumbo is completely fabricated in this chapter. CMD's are a figment of my imagination so please don't write and tell me that this couldn't possible happen...I already know that! And maybe I lied...it might be more than 4 more chapters but not too many more! Thanks for the super reviews and all of the support during this little story of mine! :)


	25. Filling in the Gaps

**Chapter 24 – Filling in the Gaps**

Sam found herself smothered between Jack and Daniel on the floor of the gate room. In the split second before the CMD exploded, Jack had gathered Sam in his arms and fallen so that his back was toward the explosion. He lay on his side, one arm holding Sam around the waist while the other covered her head. He had made sure that her broken wrist was carefully cradled against his body. Daniel had fallen practically on top of Jack and quickly scooted his body so that he was covering most of Sam's small body from the other side. Teal'c had been closest to the blast; he was curled up in a fetal position against the concrete wall of the gate room.

Pieces of the black box, computer parts and paper rained down in the room for a few minutes, then all was quiet. Jack carefully looked up to check the situation, incredulous that the only damage was to the cart and everything that had been on it. He felt Sam stir beneath him and moved his arm from over her head. Daniel moved his arm as well but both men stayed snuggly pressed against her, wanting to be certain that the danger had indeed passed.

"You okay Sam?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah, except for the fact I can hardly breathe here," she answered. Jack and Daniel smiled at each other, then moved slightly away from her. Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"Your mouth is bleeding. You sure everything is in one piece?" Jack asked with concern.

Sam put her hand up to her mouth, feeling the blood on her bottom lip. She took her hand away and looked at the blood left on her hand. There wasn't much there, but her lip felt slightly swollen already. "I must have bumped my lip on your shoulder when we fell. I'll be fine, Sir." Sam sat up and took a look around the room. Over in the corner, Teal'c was pulling himself upright. Sam looked at the destroyed computer cart and the debris littering the gate room floor. She was immensely thankful that there was no other serious damage and that no one had gotten injured.

"You okay over there Teal'c?" she heard Daniel ask.

"I am fine Daniel Jackson. What of the three of you? Are there any injuries present?" he inquired of his friends.

"No. Other than Jack giving Sam a fat lip, we're fine," Daniel answered with a grin.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow as he came over to them. "Why would O'Neill wish to give Major Carter a portly lip Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel snickered as Jack shot him a glare. "Never mind T. It was just Daniel's sorry attempt at humor." Jack got to his feet, automatically pulling Sam to hers. They all looked around the room. "Well, thank God for that containment box. It could have been a lot worse in here. Good thinking Major, even though you did cut things a bit close."

Sam was about to respond when the heavy blast doors opened and General Hammond rushed in, followed by a medical team. He stopped short at seeing his premier team all standing and apparently in one piece. Major Carter was the only one with a noticeable injury - a slightly bloody lower lip.

"Is everyone all right? Major, maybe you should be taken to the infirmary," he directed at her as he looked down.

"I'm fine Sir. I just bumped my lip on Colonel O'Neill as we went down." She brushed away the medical technician who had bent down and was trying to hold some gauze on her lip. "I can do that myself, thank you."

The technician stood up and looked to the General who nodded his head. Turning back to SG-1, General Hammond asked. "What exactly happened here Major Carter? I thought you told me this operation would be safe."

Sam removed the gauze she had been holding against her lip. "Well, the defective CMD was still carrying an electrical impulse. When it was removed, it triggered the self-destruct mode that is incorporated into each device."

"See, I just don't get that," complained Jack. "Why would we ever put something into a Stargate that could self-destruct? Isn't that just asking for trouble?"

"It's only capable of self-destructing if it's initial purpose is changed and it is removed from the gate. There is a chance that the CMD could be removed and used in a technologically different way that could be detrimental to us. Someone could reprogram it to send highly secure and classified information to an outside source. So the scientists that created this had to provide some safe guard measures," Sam answered him.

"Still, it doesn't seem safe to me," Jack responded, waving away her explanation.

General Hammond turned to the waiting SF's and instructed them to begin the clean-up and removal of destroyed items. "I assume the danger is past Major Carter?"

"Yes sir. In fact, if Sgt. Siler can bring me the new CMD, I can place it in the gate and we can begin our diagnostics. I should have the gate operational in less than an hour."

"Hold it. I don't like the idea of Carter climbing under the gate again. Can't someone else do this General?" Jack turned to General Hammond, not seeing the frown that crossed Sam's face.

"I can accomplish this task quite easily Colonel," Sam told him in a firm voice. She had earned the respect of the technicians working with her and wanted to finish the job.

"I believe Major Carter is the most qualified to complete this task, Colonel. She is the only one who can reach inside the panel and place the CMD where it belongs. I assume there will be no more explosions Major?" General Hammond directed the question to her.

"No sir," Sam promised. She gave Jack a quick look, then walked over to Siler who held out the new CMD to her. She knew he wasn't happy about the General's decision and would most likely hang around until she was finished. She tried to ignore the scowling presence of her CO as she slid back under the ramp to place the new part in where it belonged.

Sam was just tightening the panel, the new CMD installed, when the screwdriver she was holding slipped from her grasp and smacked her on her swollen lip. "Damn!" she hissed as the pain reverberated throughout her lower jaw.

"Carter?" came the quick response to her curse. "I assume something just happened. Do I need to pull you out of there?"

She could tell he was serious, so quickly responded, "No, sir. I just dropped the screwdriver. Be out in a minute." Sam rubbed her lip, wincing as she touched the cut on her lip that the screwdriver had made. As she rubbed her lower gum, she was surprised to feel the hard surface of her tooth sticking straight out from the gum. "Oh crap," she muttered, fingering the tooth. It was now hanging by a mere thread of skin. The bump against Jack and dropping the screwdriver must have loosened it up even more. Might as well get it out now and get it over with, she thought to herself. With a small twist and a tug, she was holding her tooth in her hand. Sam flashed her light on it, amazed at how tiny the tooth was.

"You taking a nap under there Carter?"

Sam swung her head to see the concerned gaze of her CO. She tucked the tooth in her front right pocket and said, "Be right out." She finished tightening the panel, and then slid out from under the ramp.

Jack pulled her to her feet. "You didn't tell me you dropped the screwdriver on your face Carter. Now you _are_ going to the infirmary. You need to get some ice on there before it balloons up."

She started to protest but was interrupted. "Uh, uh. No arguing. I'm sure Siler can finish up here and get the diagnostic started without you." At Sgt. Siler's nod of agreement, Sam mumbled "OK" and left the gate room. She wasn't ready to talk just yet and reveal the fact that she had lost her tooth. There was no telling how much teasing she would receive from that!

----------

SG-1 and General Hammond were already seated at the briefing table when Sam walked in. "Sorry I'm late," she mumbled as she took her seat. Her lip was feeling better from the ice that Janet had given her, but Sam was reluctant to talk. She had discovered that, upon losing her tooth, that she had developed a slight lisp. It had been difficult working with the technicians in finishing the diagnostic on the gate. There had been several amused glances cast her way, along with several snickers whenever they heard the childish lisp slip out.

"Everything OK Carter?" Jack asked her. "You seem to have lost your pep."

"I'm fine Thir," she winced as the lisp snuck out. She refused to meet his gaze, which she knew would be highly amused. She was right.

"What was that Carter? I don't think I heard you right. Seems like you called me by some alien name," he said with a grin.

Sam did meet his eyes now, but only to give him a glare that told him not to mess with her. She was in no mood for his teasing or his lame jokes.

Watching the interaction, Daniel stepped in to prevent another confrontation like the one that had occurred when Sam had been found climbing on her bookcase. "Are you OK Sam? We could reschedule this briefing until later if you'd like."

"No thanks Daniel, I'm fine," she responded. Daniel raised his eyebrows at her lisped response. Sam sighed. "I lost my tooth, OK? I have a slight lisp right now until I get used to this gap. Can we please get on with the briefing?" She hated having all this attention focused on her. It only seemed to be getting worse as the week progressed. "Do you have any new information to help me get back to normal?"

Daniel quickly hid his smile at her lisp and studied his notes. General Hammond cleared his throat and Daniel gathered his composure, ready to begin.

"We've actually uncovered a little more information. We know why the device was created and by whom, we just don't know about how to change you back. As I told you earlier, our translations so far indicated that a reversal was not possible. However, Teal'c and I have been able to translate more of the writings on the stones around where the Triplexus was found. We think there was a way, in the past, to make the transformation back from child to woman."

Sam sat up higher in her seat and looked at him with hope in her eyes. Before she could ask for details, Daniel held up his hand. "Just a minute Sam. I know what you're thinking and what you want to ask. Let me preface what I am about to say next with this: we found no evidence that what we translated still exists."

"Just tell me Daniel. I understand that it's most likely a long shot."

Daniel looked to Jack, who nodded his head for him to continue. "The children were taken to a place called the "Hall of Transformation". As far as we can tell, this was a deep cavern somewhere near the ruins. The writings refer to a "Guardian of Innocents" who watched over the children until the Goa'uld within no longer existed. The children were then changed back to women and returned to their village. However, some were not transformed or chose not to, for whatever reason. They had a second chance at childhood and relived their lives in a natural means."

"So basically, we need to go back to the planet and look for this Hall of Transformation right? See if it still exists, along with the Guardian," Sam asked.

The other men looked at each other, then to the General. "Major Carter, I am not yet ready to send you off world in your current state. There's no telling what effects gate travel could have on you or what dangers you could encounter on the planet."

"Sir, with all due respect, I have to go. This is _my_ life we're talking about, not some hypothetical person. And I have encountered more dangers over the past seven years than I care to recall. You can't just shut me out of this because of my current condition. One way or another, I am going back to that planet," Sam finished, a determined look in her eyes.

"Major," Jack warned her. Small or not, she was awfully close to insubordination here!

"It's all right Colonel. Major Carter has a point. This does directly affect her and she should have a say in what happens." He looked at Sam and regarded her thoughtfully. "Aside from that Major, you have proven to me that you are just as capable in this current body as you were before. I'll authorize your return to the planet when it occurs. However, I will be sending medical personnel along as well. Should anything happen, or if Colonel O'Neill feels there is too much danger to either you or the team, you will return immediately to the SGC. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you General." Sam sighed in relief. There was no way she would have let herself get left behind. Come hell or come high water, she would have found a way to go with her team. General Hammond knew it, which is why he was letting her go.

"All right then. SG-1, you'll leave Friday at 0900. That gives you two more days to plan your mission. Should you be unsuccessful, I believe our next course of action should be to try contacting the Asgard again."

They all nodded their agreement, then got up to leave the table and get back to work. General Hammond stood also but stopped them. "Just a minute. SG-1, this has been a trying time for all of you; you in particular Major Carter. I would like to invite you all over for dinner tonight. You need some time to discuss the details of this upcoming mission in a more relaxed atmosphere. I'll expect all of you at 1900 hours, sharp."

They all looked at each other in surprise. It wasn't often that anyone was invited to General Hammond's for dinner. Jack answered for the team. "Thank you General. We're honored. We'll be there. Want me to bring anything? Cake perhaps?" he asked with a grin.

General Hammond smiled back. "No need son. I'll have everything we need. I would like to talk with you privately for a minute though Colonel. I need to discuss something of some importance with you." He turned to the other members of the team. "I'll see the rest of you tonight."

"Yes, Sir" they responded.

"Be there in a second, General." Jack turned to his team. "Danny, make sure Carter gets some lunch before you two delve into your work. Oh, and make sure she drinks some milk. Milk is supposed to be good for strong, healthy teeth, right Carter?" he grinned at her, then turned to follow the General into his office.

Sam sighed and shook her head. She really wished she had been able to get out of there without another comment about her tooth. At least he didn't make some asinine comment about the tooth fairy again, she thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: I was going to finish writing Sam's dialogue in her lisp but found it too time consuming. You'll just have to imagine that little lisp - the /th/ sound for the /s/ as you read. Hey - no cliff hanger here!! 


	26. Pretty in Pink

**Chapter 26 – Pretty in Pink**

Early that evening, Sam came out into the hallway from her bedroom at Jack's house, holding out a hanger with a look of utter disdain on her face. "There is no way on God's green Earth that I am wearing this dress tonight Jack. I don't know why in the hell you bought in the first place!"

Jack tried hard to hold in his grin; opting for a serious expression to counteract his smile. "First of all, I'd prefer not to hear cuss words coming out of your mouth. It's disconcerting, to say the least. Second of all, I thought the dress might come in handy and I was right. General Hammond told me there was a good chance that another General would be joining us for dinner. If I'm going to wear a tie and jacket, you should wear a dress."

"But pink? I told you I don't wear pink; I never have and I never will!" she answered defiantly.

"It's not like I'm suggesting you wear it on base or anything. Just to the General's for a small, quiet dinner. You don't want to disappoint Hammond do you, especially if he has some big wig joining us?" Jack knew he had her there, but managed to keep his grin in check.

Sam looked at the dress again in disgust. Geez, he had the worst taste! "Fine, I'll wear the damned thing! But I swear Jack, if you make one comment..."

"Language," he reminded her. "My lips are sealed," he added. But as Sam turned away, he let a huge grin cross his face. She was going to look so adorable, all in frilly lace and bows, with a gap toothed grin and a lisp to boot! And he was going to have a little fun with it! Jack turned back and entered his own room. Much as he was looking forward to seeing her in her dress, he had to get himself ready as well! Plus he had to find his camera!

Sam threw the dress on the bed in revulsion. A pink frilly dress! What in God's name was he thinking? It was too bad she didn't have time to make some alterations. Wait a minute; that's exactly what she would do! If she could build a particle generator, she could certainly alter a girl's dress in fifteen minutes!

Sam peered out into the hallway. Jack's door was closed and the coast was clear. She hurried down the stairs into the kitchen and took out a large pair of shears from a drawer. She knew he had a needle and some thread in a drawer in one of the end tables in the living room. Sam quickly went into that room and found what she was looking for. She grinned to herself as she made her way back to her room. I might have to wear pink, she thought to herself, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be frilly!

Sam set to work, carefully snipping all the lace that surrounded the bottom of the dress and the two long sleeves. She then clipped off the rather large bow that was attached to the front, right in the middle of the upper chest area. Why anyone would put a bow right there was beyond her! Sam held up the dress to take a good look at it. Still too much pink! On a sudden inspiration, Sam turned the dress inside out and carefully clipped the seams that held the sleeves in place. In a matter of minutes, she turned the long sleeved monstrosity into a sleeveless sundress. It didn't look half bad! Sam took out the needle and thread and stitched up a hem around the now sleeveless arms. She didn't want loose threads to be hanging out or to have it come unraveled on her!

"Well, here goes nothing," she muttered to herself as she slipped the dress on over her head. Reaching back to zip it up was difficult, but there was no way that she would ask Jack for help. He was enjoying this just a little too much for her liking! Sam turned around and surveyed herself in the mirror. There was still way too much pink, but at least it wasn't so god-awful girly anymore. Sam had another stroke of genius and she went to the closet. Hanging in the closet was a small, leather jacket that Siler had given her when they had finished the diagnostic on the computer today. He had been rather embarrassed about the whole thing, but a bit proud as well. Sam had been stunned by his thoughtfulness and had graciously accepted the gift. It would look great over the dress and would subdue the garish pink quite a bit.

Sam grinned at herself in the mirror. The jacket did the trick. Sam zipped the jacket up half-way and stepped back to survey her overall appearance – she looked like a little biker babe! Not that it was the look she was going for, mind you, but at least now she looked a little more tough and not quite so girly! Now for her hair. Sam brushed it out, then twisted and rolled it into a loose chignon and fastened it with a clip that Cassie had bought for her at the mall. She thought the updo made her look older – at least ten!

Jack's pounding on the door brought her out of her musings. "Hey, are you about ready in there? We should leave soon if we want to get there on time."

"Just a second," she answered back. Sam rummaged around in the bottom of her closet and brought out the sandals she and Cassie had purchased at the Mall. Too bad she didn't have a pair of low leather boots to complete the outfit, she thought to herself. But these were the best she could do on short notice. Taking a deep breath and trying to look nonchalant, Sam opened the door and stepped into the hall. She was not displeased by Jack's reaction.

He stood there gaping at her, totally speechless. This was not the sweet looking little girl he was expecting to bring to the General's house. Instead it looked as if he was taking a girl who was only a few years away from riding off on the back of some guy's Harley! "What in the hell did you do Sam? That's not the dress you were holding just 15 minutes ago! You look like some damned rebel child!"

"Uh, uh; watch your language!" she admonished him. With a grin she added, "It's the same dress, just with a few little adjustments, that's all. Don't you like it?" She spun around to show him her outfit, even going so far as to unzip the jacket and slide it down her arms so he could see the now sleeveless version of the dress.

"How did you change that dress so fast? And who in the hell gave you that little leather jacket? I haven't seen it before." She was taking a little bit of the fun out this for him!

"Oh, just someone who has truly good taste in clothing. You know Jack, you really shouldn't purchase clothing for females. You're not very good at it." She brushed past him with a cheekt grin, glad to be the one who got the last word in for a change!

* * *

As they pulled up to the General's house, Jack looked into the rear view mirror and smiled. Sam had thrown him for a loop with her dress alteration skills, but he thought the overall effect was quite amazing. It was an outfit that fit better with her personality than the frilly pink dress had. Of course, he wasn't about to tell her that! She brought him out of his thoughts by asking him a question.

"So, do you know who this other General is that might be here tonight? And how are we going to explain me?" she wondered.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. General Hammond and I discussed it after the meeting. We've got everything covered," he answered with a smile. He helped her out of the truck and they walked up the sidewalk together.

"Shouldn't I know about your cover story? It does concern me you know." She frowned up at him. There was something he wasn't telling her; she just knew it!

Jack patted her on the head, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it Carter. Just enjoy the evening."

Sam gave him a glare and pulled away from him. Hands on her hips, she stated firmly, "I am not a puppy Jack! Don't pat me on the head! And another thing..."

She was cut off as the door opened, revealing a smiling General Hammond. His smile quickly abated when he noticed a somewhat irate Major glaring up at his 2IC. He turned to Jack and asked in a resigned voice, "Colonel, what have you done now?"

Jack tried to look innocent as he held out his hands. "Nothing Sir. Carter's just upset that I won't tell her about our discussion in your office this afternoon. Nothing serious. Say, have Daniel and Teal'c arrived?" he asked as he peered around the door.

"Not yet," answered the General.

"How about your other guest?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, then taking a quick glance down at Sam.

"As a matter of fact, he is here. He's waiting to meet both of you in the living room. Please, come in." General Hammond held the door open to admit them. He gave Jack a knowing smile as they passed each other.

"Can I take your jacket Major Carter?" General Hammond inquired as they stopped in the foyer. "By the way, you look lovely tonight. Siler was pretty proud of that jacket he found just for you."

"Siler?" Jack asked in disbelief, his head swiveling back and forth from Sam to the General.

Sam ignored him as she answered the General. "Thank you Sir. I like the jacket a lot. It was very sweet of him to think of me." She gave Jack a sideways look, then continued, "I'll think I'll keep it on, if it's all the same to you. It's part of the outfit."

"Of course. Please, come into the living room and meet the General. I'm sure you'll find lots to talk about!" Again, he shared a look with Jack that Sam caught this time. She narrowed her eyes in question at him, but Jack just gave her a grin and indicated that she should precede him into the living room.

Sam was still looking at Jack, trying to figure out what he was up to, when they entered the spacious living room. She heard a gasp and turned to face the man standing in the shadows by the window.

"Oh my God, is it really you Sammie?"

"Daddy?" Sam asked, a catch in her voice. "How did you...what are you..." she couldn't go on. Jacob Carter came toward her, a look of utter disbelief on his face. Even though George had told him what had happened to his baby girl, warned him about he appearance, he didn't fully believe him. Now the proof was right in front of his eyes. He crouched down in front of her and held out his arms. With tears in her eyes, Sam rushed into his arms and grabbed him around the neck. She buried her face in his neck, feeling secure in the familiar warmth of his embrace.

* * *

A/N: OK - so did you see that coming or was it a complete surprise?


	27. Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter 27 – Daddy's Little Girl**

Jacob pulled back from Sam and held her by the shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes. "I can't believe you're a little girl again Sammie. I feel like I've gone back in time. You look exactly as you did when you were eight."

"Technically Dad, I'm not eight. I'm still me inside; your grown up daughter."

"Yeah, George explained that to me. And I can tell from talking to you that you're not eight. But Holy Hannah, Sam! This has got to be the strangest thing I've experienced since becoming a Tok'ra!"

Sam laughed shortly, "Tell me about it!"

They shared a smile, then hugged tightly again. They both drew back as a flash of light filled the room. Sam looked over toward Jack, who gave them a grin as he held up the camera. "Kodak moment!"

Both Sam and her father rolled their eyes at Jack, then Jacob stood up, looking over his little girl carefully. "I have lots of questions for you Sammie but first, I'm really curious about one thing; why are you wearing a pink dress? Not that I don't like it of course, I just thought you hated pink. Your mother never could get you to wear it!"

Sam looked over at Jack once again, who tried to look busy fiddling with the camera. "It's a long story dad. Suffice it to say, it wasn't my choice."

Jacob nodded knowingly as he took in the glare she sent Jack's way. "Well, then, how about the arm? How did you break that? And if I'm not mistaken, you lost a tooth! You have a slight lisp like the time you had both front teeth out at the same time."

Sam and Jacob walked over to the couch and sat down. Jack took a seat in a nearby chair while the General went to get everyone a drink. "I've had a few little mishaps since I changed into this body dad," Sam explained. She heard Jack snort from across the room, but chose to ignore him once again. "I went rollerblading with Cassie one day and took a spill. I fractured my wrist. My tooth came loose while we were out to dinner. I made it worse when I bit a guy. Then I ended up just pulling it out after I dropped a screwdriver on my mouth."

"You bit someone?" Jacob asked in shock, latching onto that comment. "When did this happen?"

"When we were at O'Malley's. Honestly Dad, I had no choice. The guy picked me up and squeezed me so tightly, I had to do something!" she insisted.

Jacob turned to Jack. "And where were you, Colonel, during all these _accidents_? George assured me that you have been watching out for Sam and taking care of her! Is this what you call taking care of her?" His voice rose as he sat forward and glared at the man across the room from him. What he really wanted to do was go over and pick Jack up by his shirt collar.

"Hey, take it easy there Jacob." Jack held up both hands as if he could read Jacob's mind. "I've done my best, but your daughter has a penchant for getting into trouble. I was off world when she broke her wrist. The incident about biting the guy happened when she disappeared on us at O'Malley's."

"What, you can't keep track of one little girl, Colonel?"

"Dad, please stop. None of those things were Jack's fault," Sam insisted. "And I'm not a little girl!"

"And besides that," Jack continued, "Your daughter has an incredible knack for disappearing on me. You don't how many times I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I couldn't find her! And climbing on things...don't even get me started!"

Jacob sat back, his anger dissipating as he thought about the trouble Jack had probably had keeping tabs on his high energy offspring. He chuckled softly as recalled all the times she had worn him ragged. "Did she climb any trees yet? She always did that to me when she was little. When she was mad or upset, she'd climb one of the tallest trees she could manage to find. I'd scour the neighborhood looking for her and nearly went into cardiac arrest when I found her twenty feet off the ground!"

"Dad!" Sam wasn't happy about the turn this conversation was starting to take.

General Hammond reentered the room, carrying a tray with an assortment of beverages. "Your daughter has been continuing to carry on her stellar work at the SGC in spite of her current circumstances Jacob. You should be proud of her; I know I am!" He gave Sam a smile and a wink as he handed her a soft drink. Sam smiled gratefully in return: not only for the soft drink, but for the kind words and for steering the conversation away from her youthful antics.

Just then, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Daniel and Teal'c. After greetings all around, Sam asked the question that had been plaguing her since they arrived. "Why didn't any of you tell me that my dad was going to be here tonight?"

General Hammond fielded that question. "That was my idea Major Carter. I wasn't sure if your father was going to be able to make the trip. I didn't want to disappoint you if he couldn't. You've been through so much lately; I didn't want you to feel let down."

"I understand Sir," she answered. Either way, her father was here now and that's all that mattered.

"How long can you stay Dad?" she directed the question to him.

"I'm afraid not long pumpkin." As her face fell, he rushed to explain, "I'm so sorry Sammie, but I've left 4 Tok'ra operatives in a highly volatile situation. If I don't get back to them and retrieve the information we were sent for, things could get very ugly."

Sam looked away and bit her lower lip, trying to keep it from trembling. She wasn't a child after all, who needed her Daddy all the time! Taking a deep breath, she turned back to her dad and saw the regret etched over his features. "It's okay Dad. I understand. I just wish you could come with us back to P5X-771. Maybe you or Selmak could tell us more about the Triplexus and the inscriptions on the ruins."

"I'd give anything to go with you Sam, and make sure that you're OK. You have to believe that. As far as the Triplexus and the inscriptions, I'll have enough time tomorrow to go over what Teal'c and Daniel have translated and see if I can add anything."

"That would be great Dad," Sam gave him a small smile.

For his part, Jack was furious. How could Jacob put aside his own daughter's needs right now for those slimy snakeheads? He was ready to give Jacob a piece of his mind when General Hammond interrupted him. "Jack, why don't you come and help me with the steaks? You are after all, the resident barbeque expert."

Jack looked over to the General, ready to decline the offer. But upon looking at the older man's face, he realized it wasn't a request; it was a thinly veiled order to leave things alone. With a sigh, he got up and followed the General out of the room.

-----------

The five guests of General Hammond enjoyed a dinner of marinated steak, potatoes, salad, and steamed vegetables. The conversation ranged from the serious to the mundane. It didn't take Jacob long to stop treating Sam like a little kid and resume their adult relationship, although he did frown on her suggestion that she have a glass of wine with dinner. As did the rest of the guests at the table. "The first thing I do when I get back to normal is have a glass of wine. Followed closely by a strong cup of coffee," she announced to the group. Everyone laughed, but she was deadly serious! Jack for one was glad to hear her talk about _when_ she changed back; no more of that _if_ crap!

They returned once more to the living room for coffee and dessert. General Hammond had been thoughtful enough to provide both regular and decaf. Jacob sadly declined both: Selmak didn't appreciate the flavor of a good cup of coffee!

Conversation turned to their plans concerning their upcoming return to P5X-771. Daniel explained in detail to Jacob their recent findings and their hope to locate the Hall of Transformation on the planet. Hopefully, that would then lead them to the Guardian of Innocents, if he/she did indeed still exist. Unfortunately, Selmak didn't know anymore about either of these topics than they did; only that she had heard of the Guardian centuries ago, but had been under the impression that it was a myth.

This information disheartened the group for a while, but Jack soon had them laughing again while regaling them with stories of his and Sam's first few days together after she 'regressed' in age.

"I've noticed that you and Sam aren't using military titles when addressing each other Jack. I assume that has something to do with the current situation?" Jacob asked.

Sam and Jack hadn't actually thought of the fact that they weren't calling each other by their titles. It just seemed natural off base to use first names, as they had been doing that for a week. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows, each waiting for the other to explain things. Since the question was directed at him, Jack took over.

"Well Jacob, we didn't want to arouse suspicion when we were out in public. You know, having a kid call me "Sir" or "Colonel" all the time; or me calling her Carter. So we decided on using first names. It helped make our cover stories that much more believable."

"So what was your cover story if you met people you knew? Like your neighbor Mrs. Nelson, Sam. Or that Sabrena woman."

"Initially, I was going to be introduced as his niece. But that changed depending on the circumstances. Sometimes I was the friend of a coworker. The lady in the grocery store thought he was my father." Sam smiled at the memory. Jacob however frowned at that thought. Sam had only one dad and that was him! Sam continued, "But the best time was when the sales clerk at Target thought that I was shopping with my grandpa! You should have seen Jack's face then!" Sam started to laugh and was quickly joined in by the others. Except for Jack, who sent her a mock glare from across the room.

"Oh come on Jack, you have to admit that's pretty funny," Daniel said, seeing the look that passed between them.

"You should consider it a compliment O'Neill," added Teal'c. "Are not the elderly revered for their great wisdom in this land, as it is on my home world?" For one who was always so serious, Teal'c had something very close to a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha. Okay, enough with the _Pick on the Colonel_ night."

"Actually, much as I'd love to continue picking on the Colonel, I think it's time we headed out," Jacob announced. "I'll have to leave late in the morning and would like to spend some time looking at what you've got on base regarding this little problem." He looked at Sam, who was frowning at him. "Sorry Sammie, I wasn't referring to _you_ when I mentioned the word little," he said with a smile.

Sam didn't quite believe her father but let it drop. She did not feel up to matching wits with anyone at the moment. The day had begun to catch up on her.

"You going back to base Jacob, or do you want to stay at my place?" Jack asked.

"Sam's been staying with you right?" he asked.

"Yeah. We figured it would be safer; didn't want to get Children's Services involved you know!" he added with a smile.

"I suppose not! Thanks Jack, I think I will come with you. I'd like to spend a little more time with Sam. I can take the couch."

"You can have the spare room Dad. I can sleep on the couch. I don't need much space!" Sam said.

"No Sammie. I don't need much sleep, you do. In fact, you're looking awfully tired." He got up and pulled Sam to her feet, resisting the urge to pick her up in his arms. Everyone followed suit, thanked the General for dinner, and said their goodbyes.

Sam gave General Hammond a hug before she followed the others out the door, something she rarely was able to do. "Thank you for bringing my father here General. It has been so wonderful to see him again."

"You're very welcome Sam," he replied quietly. "I'm glad I could do something to help you through this!" They pulled away just as Jack snapped another picture. He grinned and tucked the camera in his pocket before either one of them could get it from him.

-------

They hadn't been driving more than five minutes before Sam fell asleep in the back seat. It had been her first full day back at work since the 'incident' and had been a rather eventful one at that. As an adult, she didn't require a whole lot of sleep, but as a child, she needed at least 9 good hours a night. Sometimes more!

Jacob turned around to look at her sleeping form. "God, Jack. No matter how much I look at her, I just can't believe she's my brilliant, mature daughter. She looks so tiny and vulnerable right now. I just want to hold her in my arms and keep her safe."

"I know what you mean, Jacob. I've had to fight against those feelings all week. She may look like a child, but I assure you, she is more than capable of taking care of herself. Well, except for in back alleys," he said with a grin.

Jacob chuckled, then said in a serious tone of voice, "Look Jack, I want to thank you for taking care of Sam the way you have. I know I was kind of tough on you before, but I do appreciate all you've done for her."

"It's no problem Jacob," Jack answered, waving him off with one hand. "She's my 2IC. It's my job to watch out for her."

"Yeah, well, you've kind of gone above and beyond the call of duty here." He looked back at his daughter and sighed. "God, I'd give anything to stay with her myself and see her through this."

Jack gave him a side-long glance. "Couldn't you if you wanted to Jacob? I mean really, why do you always have to rush back to the Tok'ra? No offense Selmak."

"You know all about duty Jack. Sometimes it has to come before family. You weren't always able to be there for Charlie were you?"

"No," he answered quietly. "But I'd move heaven and Earth to be with him if he were in this kind of situation!" he stated vehemently.

"If the entire Tok'ra system didn't hinge on this mission, I would drop it in a minute Jack. I just can't do that. I'd gladly give my own life to be here for Sam but I can't ask an entire race to give theirs," he said sadly.

Jack didn't say anymore. Jacob looked dejected and didn't need Jack to upset him further. Instead, he offered what reassurance he could. "I promise Jake, I won't let anything happen to her on that planet. You have my word on it."

"Thanks Jack. I know I can count on you." He clapped Jack on the shoulder and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

When they reached Jack's house, Jacob slid his seat forward and unbuckled Sam. Then he gently lifted her out of the truck, and cradled her small form to his body. Jack walked ahead of them and opened the door. He held it open as they passed through, then showed Jacob the way to Sam's room. As Jacob entered the room, Jack brushed a hand across Sam's hair and whispered a quiet "Good night little Sam." He left Jacob to say his good nights to Sam and tuck her in; knowing that the older man would appreciate some time alone with his daughter; even if she was fast asleep!


	28. Goodbyes

**Chapter 28 – Good-byes**

Jack, Sam and Jacob arrived on base early the next morning. Sam and her father headed to Daniel's lab after a quick stop in the commissary for breakfast. Jack went off to his own office, needing to clear some of his paperwork before they set off on another mission tomorrow.

Daniel was already hard at work scribbling notes while Teal'c sat at a computer adding their translations into the file they had created on this mission. They both looked up as father and daughter entered the office.

"Morning Jacob, Sam. How are you both this morning?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"We're fine Daniel," Jacob replied. "Had a good night's rest and some breakfast, now I'm ready to see what you've got here. Hopefully I can add something to what you have already discovered."

"We would be grateful for any assistance you could provide General Carter," Teal'c stated.

"I'll do my best Teal'c," Jacob responded as he came over to the computer. Teal'c offered him his seat and went to stand by Daniel and Sam next to the long table that held Daniel's books and artifacts. After 20 minutes spent pouring over the data, Jacob sat back with a sigh. "It looks like you have everything translated correctly Daniel. The only thing I can add is that the children, or changed women if you will, were to take the Triplexus with them when they entered the Hall of Transformation. The crystals within played some kind of role in the reversal of the process."

He stood from the chair and came over to the table. Picking up a triangular device, he asked, "This is the Triplexus I take it?" At their nods, he turned it over and ran his fingers over the inscriptions on the back. "Quite an ingenious device if I do say so myself. Targeting technology to only respond to the female population is extremely tricky. Not many civilizations are able to pull this off."

Jacob took out a small tool and began to pry the back panel off the Triplexus. "Uh Dad, do you think that's such a great idea?" Sam asked. She had asked about doing the same thing several days ago, but General Hammond hadn't been willing to allow the risk it might pose.

"I think it's imperative we take a look at the crystals that are used in this device Sam. There is a chance that they hold the key to changing you back," he answered. Sam looked at Daniel, who just shrugged in response. Her father was a Tok'ra, he would know a lot more about crystals than any of them would!

"Holy Hannah!" exclaimed Jacob as he removed the panel. "These crystals are hundreds of years old! I'm amazed that they still work, especially after being buried so long in the rubble of the ruins."

"Is that good news or bad news, Dad?" Sam asked as she stepped closer to him. Teal'c placed a restraining hand on her shoulder; he wasn't willing to let her get too close to the device, especially if it had active crystals in it! Sam turned to look at him with a frown, but stayed where she was.

Jacob looked up from the Triplexus, "To tell you the truth Sam, I'm not sure. I'd place a bet that it was good news though. If they could change you to a child, they should still have the power to change you back. Come here and take a closer look at the red crystal." When she didn't move, he noticed the large hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "It's okay Teal'c, the Triplexus won't hurt Sam. She's already a child as far as its concerned." Teal'c gave a slight nod and released his hold on Sam's shoulder but didn't stray far from her side, just in case!. She came closer to her father and he held the Triplexus down for her to get a good look.

"This red crystal is called a reverse imagining crystal, Sam. It takes an object and reverses its properties. It can change any object into a smaller form of itself, or change an object into different matter entirely. In this case, it changes an adult female into a girl." With a flash of his eyes, Selmak took over.

"Your father is correct Samantha. The red crystal holds the key to the reversal of this process. It must be repositioned within the Triplexus before this change can occur."

Sam looked excitedly at her father. "So let's do it! Reposition the crystal and give the Triplexus to me! Let's try and change me back before you have to leave Dad!"

"I am afraid it's not that easy Samantha," continued the voice of Selmak. "I believe the Triplexus must be on the planet you found it. There must be a source on the planet where it garners its power from. Hence the mention of the Hall of Transformation."

"But we were here when it changed Sam to a child, not on the planet. Why did that happen?" questioned Daniel.

"There must have been enough residual power left in the device. That, in addition to the fact that it hadn't been used in hundreds of years, must have contributed to the ability of the Triplexus to work here on Earth. Samantha must return to the planet with the device and you must find the Hall of Transformation. I believe this to be the only scenario that will return her to her former state of being." Jacob closed his eyes at the conclusion of Selmak's discourse. Then Jacob spoke.

"I'm sorry Sam. It's the best we have to offer."

"Don't be sorry Dad. You and Selmak have given us another piece to the puzzle. If we can find the Hall of Transformation, hopefully everything else will fall into place." She continued to study the device as the three men looked at each other. None of them wanted to dash her hopes, but there were an awful lot of 'ifs' riding on this plan of theirs. "Show me how to reposition the crystal Dad. I'll need to do it myself when we're on the planet."

Jack walked into the room just as Jacob was telling Sam how to take the crystal out and turn it around 180 degrees and replace it cross-wise within the rear panel. "What's going on here? Geez Jacob, what are you doing with that thing so close to Sam?" Before waiting for an answer, he pulled Sam back from the device and placed her behind him, then turned and shot a glare toward the older man.

Jacob just chuckled in response. "I see what you mean about all of them being a tad over-protective Sam! I don't know how you put up with them for the last week!" Turning to Jack he said, "Take it easy Jack. I was just showing Sam how to reposition the reverse imagining crystal. I think this holds to key to changing her back. It's no danger to her right now, believe me."

Sam pushed her way from behind Jack and put her hands on her hips. "You do realize, Sir that I'm going to have to handle this device when we get to the planet right? And I am most likely going to have to enter this Hall of Transformation on my own. You can't wrap me in cotton and keep me protected you know!"

"How about bubble wrap?" he tried with a slight smile. He received a glare from her but chuckles from the others in the room for his efforts. Three out of four wasn't bad, he thought to himself. "Sorry Carter, that thing just makes me nervous. I take it you've figured out a bit more about the triangle thingy?" he asked.

"Triplexus!" she and Daniel fairly shouted at him. Jack just shrugged his shoulders, and then listened as they explained what they thought they would have to do. He frowned at the thought of Sam having to hold the device and enter the cavern on her own. He'd see about that when the time came! They discussed in more detail how they should proceed on the upcoming mission; Jacob adding valuable insight to the discussion.

General Hammond entered the room as the discussion was coming to a close. "I'm sorry Jacob, but it's time to get to the gate room. We'll begin dialing your coordinates in 10 minutes."

Sam's face fell at the thought of her father leaving already. She was hoping that they would have a little more time together. Her team mates noticed her dejected look and decided to say their goodbyes here so that Sam and her father would at least have a few moments alone as they walked to the gate room. Jacob shook hands with all of them and wished them luck on the mission. He grasped Jack's hand a little harder than usual, imploring him with his eyes to look after his little girl. Jack nodded in response before releasing his hand. He would keep the promise he had made last night. No matter what happened tomorrow, Sam wouldn't be injured if he could help it!

---------

The Stargate opened with its familiar Ka-woosh while General Hammond looked down at the two figures below. He sighed as he thought of how his friend must be feeling to be leaving his daughter right now. He wished things could be different, in so many ways. The only thing General Hammond could do was offer his support when needed and make every effort to ensure that Samantha Carter returned from the upcoming mission safely.

Down below, Sam clutched her father's hand as the gate roared to life. She tried unsuccessfully to stem the tears that pooled in her eyes. As he bent down to hug her, they flowed freely down her face. Jacob gently wiped them away with his thumbs. "Please don't cry Sammie. You know I can't bear it when you cry. You're going to be okay, you know that right?"

Unable to get a word out, Sam just nodded. Jacob gathered her in his arms and held her tightly. "I promise Sam, as soon as this mission is over, I'll come back. We'll have some special time together, okay? I know for a fact that George owes you some down time." He pulled back and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Sammie, no matter what happens, I love you." He looked intently into her eyes.

Pulling in a breath, Sam answered shakily, "I know Dad. I love you too. I'll be fine. You know the guys won't let anything happen to me," she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I know baby. Just don't give them too hard of a time about being so over-protective. This is hard for them too." He smiled at her. "Although, if you could pull just one more fast one on the Colonel, I wouldn't mind too much!"

"Dad!" she laughed. "That's my CO you're talking about!"

"I know. But he deserves it!" He kissed her again, then stood up. His smile disappeared as he looked down at her. "Please take care of yourself Sammie. I want to come back to find you in one piece." He ran his hand one last time through her hair and down her cheek before cupping her chin gently. "I love you pumpkin."

Sam smiled at the childhood nickname and replied, "I love you too Dad. And take care of yourself too. I want to see you in one piece as well!" Jacob smiled in return, then let his hand drop as he turned and walked up the ramp. He stopped at the top and turned to look at his little girl one more time, before disappearing into the event horizon. Sam stood and watched the gate long after the worm hole had dissipated.

* * *

A/N: Several of you were hoping Jacob could stay around longer but I just wasn't confident in my ability to write his character for an extended period of time. Plus he would have taken over the "protective" role that Jack is playing. I didn't mean for the end of this chapter to be so sad either, but that is what came out! One more chapter before they head back to the planet! I am getting close to the end....finally!


	29. Contemplating Childhood

**Chapter 29 – Contemplating Childhood**

Sam walked slowly down the corridors of the SGC, deep in thought. Her father had left after a brief stay, she was heading off world tomorrow for the first time in a week, and she wasn't sure if this mission would successfully change her back. There was a lot to think about and she didn't want to talk to anyone right now, so she made her way to her lab. Once there, she entered her sanctuary and locked the door behind her. She figured one of the guys would be by soon to look for her. She knew they meant well, but she really wanted to be left alone for a while.

Sam turned on the one small lamp at her desk and sat down, pulling the chair up to the computer. She idly scrolled through her email, not really reading much of it. She tried running some computations that she had left unfinished last week but couldn't concentrate on that either. Sam pushed her chair back with a sigh, then set it spinning back and forth in a 180 degree arc with her feet. As her momentum began to build, she swiveled back and forth with increasing speed. Finally letting go with her feet, Sam spun in circles in the chair, letting out a laugh as the room spun around her. Okay, now she was starting to _act_ like a child too, she thought to herself.

She contemplated that thought once she came to a stop. What was so wrong about acting like a child once in a while? Although she had experienced many difficulties in being back in the body of a child, some things had actually been quite pleasant. Not feeling guilty about taking an afternoon nap for one! Racing Cassie on rollerblades had also been a liberating experience. She honestly didn't think she would have done that had she been her normal self. Children didn't have the inhibitions that adults did. They let loose and had fun; living in the moment and not worrying what tomorrow might bring. As she reflected on the past few days, Sam began to appreciate the opportunity she had been given. While she didn't necessarily want to relive her youth, she should be able to embrace some aspects of this experience.

Sam sat forward once again and opened a new document. She began to type quickly, recording her experiences of these past few days. She became so caught up in her writing that she lost all track of time; going so far as to ignore the growling of her stomach and the ringing of the phone in her lab.

Two hours later, Sam closed her document and leaned back with a smile on her face. Writing had always made her feel better about things and this was no exception. Although she still missed her father greatly, she no longer felt that oppressive sense of loneliness at his departure. Glancing at the clock, Sam jumped to her feet. She had been in her lab much longer than she had planned. She frowned in thought as she made her way to the door. I wonder why none of the guys came to get me for lunch? She shrugged her shoulders and left the room, heading down to the commissary. I'll just get something to eat on my own, then head back to Daniel's lab, she thought.

Sam continued on, unaware that her plan would be slightly altered and her next innocent decision would throw the SGC into chaos.

* * *

A/N: Just a short little chapter but the next one is almost ready to go!


	30. Another Fine Mess

A/N: As promised, chapter 30 quickly posted! One more little adventure on base before heading back to the planet!

****

**Chapter 30** – **Another Fine Mess**

"Major Carter?" came a breathless shout from down the corridor. Sam turned around and inwardly groaned as she saw Dr. Jay Felger advancing toward her. Now what has he done?

Steeling her features, she answered him. "Yes Jay? What can I do for you?"

Felger bent over and tried to catch his breath. "I've been...looking all over... for you. Didn't answer...your phone. Need some help...my lab."

"Take it easy Jay. And slow down. What do you need?"

He took several deep breaths before he proceeded. "I've been running some simulations that I am hoping will decrease the fluctuations in energy output we've been experiencing when dialing out to the newer gate addresses. My latest one isn't working too well. In fact, the last three times I ran the simulation, the gate exploded."

Sam smiled slightly, "Well, that's not good."

'No, it's not," he agreed. "I was wondering if you would come and take a quick look. General Hammond has granted me a meeting for 1800 hours today and I would really like to have something working for him. If it blows up, well..." he shrugged his shoulders.

Sam looked at her watch. "I was going to get something to eat, then should really check in with my team. They probably want to finalize plans for our mission tomorrow."

"Please, Major Carter?" Felger pleaded with her. "It should only take an hour, tops. I have some sandwiches in the refrigerator in my lab. My mother sent them along with me the other day," he added sheepishly.

Not able to turn down a scientist in need, especially one as needy as Jay Felger, Sam agreed and followed him to his lab on level 18.

---------

"Daniel? Have you seen Carter anywhere?" Jack asked as he popped his head in Daniel's office. It was now 1300 hours and he hadn't seen her for over two hours. They had all given her the space they thought she needed, but enough was enough. Jack had been combing the base for 45 minutes now, looking for her. He wanted to make sure she ate some lunch and he had promised Dr. Frasier that he would make sure Sam came by for a check up this afternoon.

"No Jack. Sam hasn't been here. Have you tried her lab?"

"Several times. It's been locked. I tried calling as well but she never picked up the phone; if she was even in there."

"Perhaps she has retired to her quarters, O'Neill. Major Carter may be in need of rest after this morning's events," Teal'c stated.

"Not there either," Jack frowned. He was beginning to get a bit annoyed. Where could one small Major have gotten too?

"I shall help you look for Major Carter, O'Neill," Teal'c said, getting to his feet. "Perhaps she has been detained by other SGC personnel. I am certain she will show up."

Daniel got up as well. "I'll come too. We can split up to look for her. She's around here somewhere."

The three men made their way into the corridors and discussed their plan of action. Just as they reached the elevators, the entire floor went black. "Oh for crying out loud!" Jack yelled. "Now what?"

Emergency alarms blared as the auxiliary power kicked in, illuminating the darkened hallways. Various personnel ran down the corridors, heading to their designated stations to receive orders. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel headed to the control room, hoping this latest emergency had nothing to do with their wayward friend.

-------

Sam jumped back as sparks flew out from the main computer in Dr. Felger's lab. "Geez Jay, how much power did you divert to your computer?" she asked in annoyance. She had been running his simulation when the system overloaded and went haywire. All power shut down in the lab and they were left in darkness, save for the sparks that continued to shoot out from the computer.

"Well, it wasn't running with the precision that I needed so I diverted power from some of the other systems in here. I guess that wasn't such a good idea," he admitted hesitantly.

Sam looked at him in disbelief. How could someone who was so smart be so stupid? she thought. "No, not a good idea." The emergency lighting came on and Sam made her way over to the main power core in the lab. She quickly reset the electrical systems to their original settings. Sparks continued to spew from the main computer, catching the papers that were strewn about on the adjoining desk. All of a sudden, flames burst forth, catching both Sam and Felger off guard.

Felger tried to fan them with some documents he had lying nearby. This only proceeded to make things worse. Sam ran to the wall for the fire extinguisher, which was too high for her to reach by herself. "Felger! Get over here and grab the fire extinguisher!" she yelled at him. Felger turned at the tone of her voice and quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall. In his haste, he dropped it on his foot and howled in pain.

"My toe! I think it's broken! I can't walk!" he moaned as he fell to the floor.

"For God's sake," Sam muttered as she lifted the heavy fire extinguisher. She tucked the implement under her left arm as she couldn't grasp it with her cast and held on to the handle with her right hand. "Get off the floor and call for help Jay! And let the General know what's happened." She ordered him as she advanced on the flames. "The power outage might have affected the entire base!"

Security systems had already alerted the General as to what the problem was and where it had originated. When SG-1 entered the control room, he hung up the phone and turned to them. "The power outage started on Level 18. Felger's lab," he said with a tone of distaste. "Some of the SF's on that level saw Major Carter and Felger head to his lab 30 minutes ago. Maybe you'd better head up there and check it out Colonel. All elevators are up and running."

"Sir," Sgt. Davis interrupted. "Sensors indicate a fire on Level 18. It appears to be coming from Felger's Lab, Sir."

Jack turned abruptly and sprinted down the steps, followed closely by Teal'c and Daniel.

------

Sam had climbed up on a chair, heavy fire extinguisher in tow, and was spraying the flames in a sweeping motion. She had only been dousing the flames mere seconds when the overhead sprinkler system kicked in. Between that and her efforts, the flames were quickly out, although smoke still emanated from the charred ruins of the computer. An occasional spark would half-heartedly shoot out as well, as if trying to prove that it was still a threat.

Sam turned from her perch atop the chair at the sound of running footsteps. "A little late," she mumbled to herself, then raised her eyebrows in surprise as three SF's rushed into the room, followed by Daniel, Teal'c, and one very upset looking Colonel.

The six men froze in shock once they were inside the lab. Water was still spraying from the ceiling, tendrils of smoke were streaming from the blackened computer which sat on a nearby desk, and soggy papers littered every flat surface in the room. All eyes turned to the form of the small girl, standing on a chair and holding tightly to a rather large fire extinguisher. Her hair was plastered to her head, her clothing soaked through, and her arms trembled. None of them knew whether she shook from the cold, wet clothing or from holding the heavy object in her hands.

"Uh, hi guys," she said, a bit of apprehension in her voice. "What are you doing up here?"

"We have been searching for you Major Carter," Teal'c answered, the first to recover his senses. "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine Teal'c. A bit wet, but fine. Could one of you take this please? It's getting awfully heavy." Sam indicated the fire extinguisher with a nod of her head.

Teal'c stepped forward and took it from her arms while two of the SF's got the sprinkler system turned off. Sam shook out her arms and ran a hand through her soggy hair, wringing out some of the excess water. The other SF went about assessing the injuries to the downed scientist, who continued to moan as he leaned against the wall.

"So Carter, care to tell us what happened down here?" Jack asked quizzically as he made his way over to her. He'd been ready to sternly reprimand her for once again disappearing, but she looked so pathetic, all wet and drippy, that he just didn't have the heart to do it.

Before she could respond, Felger struggled to his feet and hopped over to where they stood. "None of this is Major Carter's fault, Colonel. She came down to help me with a simulation I'd been having trouble with. I, uh, ran into more trouble than I expected and the system overloaded. Without her help, my whole lab would have been up in flames."

Jack turned back to Sam, who still stood on the chair. "That so Major?" At her nod, he continued, "Somehow I knew you couldn't be responsible for a fire in Felger's lab. But I'm not surprised to find you in the middle of it. Like I told your Dad, you have a penchant for trouble lately!"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile. "I don't think I agree with that statement Sir. I was trying to get Dr. Felger _out_ of some trouble!" Sam sat on the chair and surveyed the damage around her. Felger was right about one thing; if she hadn't have been here, the damage could have been much worse.

Sam suddenly shivered with cold and exhaustion. Putting out that fire had been hard on her small body! She really wanted to change clothes and lie down somewhere warm. Daniel came over, put his dry long-sleeved shirt around her, and helped her off the chair. "Come on Sam. I'll bring you to the locker room so you can change."

"Actually Daniel, Carter is headed for the infirmary, along with her little friend here," he said indicating Felger. As Sam started to protest, he held up his hand to stop her. "Doc Frasier wants to see you sometime today, Carter. She might as well check you out now. Besides, you'll have to get that cast replaced. It wasn't supposed to get wet, remember?"

Sam looked down at the wet cast and grimaced. She had forgotten about that. Now the cast was as soggy as she was and really starting to itch! She'd rather have it replaced sooner than later anyway!

Sam let Daniel lead her out of the lab, followed by one of the SF's who helped Felger along. Jack gave instructions to the remaining SF's, and then he and Teal'c followed the wet scientists to the infirmary. He'd have to call the General and let him know that things were now under control. Jack shook his head as he thought of her latest exploits. He certainly hoped they'd have an easier time of things tomorrow when they were off world!

----------

Sam was lying in bed, her arm propped on pillows next to her. Janet, figuring it would be easier for the mission tomorrow, had put an air cast on Sam's left arm and it was much more comfortable than the plaster cast.

Sam leaned back with a sigh of contentment. She had just eaten a hot bowl of soup and was feeling pleasantly warm, both inside and out. Janet had provided several extra blankets, so she was warm and toasty. She didn't plan on staying in the infirmary for any great length of time; just long enough for her clothes to dry. But she certainly wasn't rushing out the door either!

Daniel and Teal'c had left once they were assured that she would be fine. Jack had lingered for a while, then gone to meet with General Hammond. Felger, it turns out, did not break a toe; not even a sprain. He did have a slight bruise, but General Hammond wasn't about to let that keep him from cleaning up his lab and putting things to rights.

Sam sighed again and closed her eyes. She smiled slightly as she thought about her latest escapade. Trouble did seem to follow her lately! At least the base was back to normal. She had been unaware that _all_ power to the base had been affected; she'd had an inkling though, and was very relieved that General Hammond had not come down too hard on her or Felger. Sam yawned and settled herself deeper into the pillows. A nap sounded really good right about now. Just as she was about to nod off, she heard the low voice of her CO, right next to her.

"Wear yourself out today Carter?" he smiled at her when she opened her eyes. He sat next to her and watched her with slight amusement.

"Just a bit, Sir," she replied sleepily. Feeling a bit embarrassed at being caught napping in the middle of the afternoon, Sam struggled to sit up. She was stopped by a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy, Carter. No need for you to be sitting up. I just wanted to check in on you." When she lay back down against the pillows, he continued, "You do know you gave us a bit of a scare today right?"

"I'm sorry Sir. I certainly didn't plan on things turning out the way they did. I _did_ have things under control though..."

"Yeah, I know," he interrupted. "Just don't let it happen again, Okay?"

"I'll try not to Sir," she replied as a huge yawn escaped her.

Jack chuckled at her as he stood up. "Get some sleep Carter. I'll stop by later. Oh, and stay away from anymore downpours," he said, giving her nose a tweak, "I'd hate to see you shrink anymore than you already have!"

"Very funny, Sir." Sam replied quietly before she closed her eyes and fell into a gentle sleep.

Jack left the room, smiling to himself. He stopped to talk with the doctor briefly, just to make sure that he was called before Carter was released. He wanted to make damned sure he kept tabs on his little Major for the rest of the day!


	31. A Nice Little Jaunt

**Chapter 31 – A Nice Little Jaunt **

Sam shifted restlessly from foot to foot. It was now 0845 Friday morning and she was anxious to be off. She was standing in front of the Stargate, gazing at its massive structure. It sure looked a lot bigger now than the last time she had gone through, she thought to herself. Sam turned her head when she heard others enter the room. Teal'c smiled slightly and nodded to her. Jack grinned as he took in her over-eager state.

"Anxious to be off Major?" he teased.

"Yes Sir," she smiled back.

"You've got everything you need? Weapons, extra clothing, teddy bear?" he quipped.

"Must have left the bear at your house sir. Otherwise I'm all set. They wouldn't approve a P-90 for me," she said with a smile, "Guess, they think I'm too small to carry one, but I do have a semi-automatic handgun. And of course, my trusty knife." She patted the implement strapped to her thigh.

He nodded approvingly, then turned as the medical personnel who were to accompany them came into the gate room. Janet couldn't leave as she had several critical patients to attend to, but she had sent two of her most experienced medical staff. She had also brought Sam a gift early that morning; a small pair of hiking boots that she had picked up at the local sporting goods store the previous evening. Sam had been thrilled with the gift; she wasn't sure if her tennis shoes would hold up to the rigors of the planet. And since she and the rest of SG-1 had stayed on base last night, she hadn't been able to go out shopping for herself.

Sam's pack was intentionally light. There were enough of them going on this mission that she didn't need to carry too much. She had some extra clothes for her current size and some of her "grown-up" clothing. Hopefully she would need the latter set for the trip home. She carried her own water containers, some food, and a few emergency supplies. Jack had no intention of letting her out of his sight, but one had to always be prepared with their own supplies for emergencies.

Jack looked at his watch. "5 minutes till kick-off and of course, Daniel is still not here."

They all turned as Daniel came scurrying into the room. "Sorry about that Jack. I had to make sure I had all the translations with me. And of course, the Triplexus." He held up the device that had caused all their trouble. It was encased in a plastic carrying case to keep it protected, as well as to keep it from causing any more harm.

"OK, Danny. Everyone all set? I don't need to remind all of you that the goal of this mission is to find the Hall of Transformation and hopefully a way to change Major Carter back to her normal self. No side trips, no souvenirs. Got it?"

At their nods of understanding, he turned and nodded up at General Hammond in the gate room. Hammond gave Sgt. Davis the go ahead to begin the dialing sequence to P5X-771. As the gate whooshed to life, General Hammond gave them the go ahead, sending them off with his customary, "Godspeed."

Teal'c and Daniel led the way up the ramp, followed by Lieutenant Marcie Jones and Sergeant Timothy Sunderson, the two medical officers. They in turn were followed by Jack and Sam. Sam stopped in front of the wormhole and gazed thoughtfully into the event horizon. She would either come back like this, or as her normal self. Could she continue the same course of her life if she didn't change back? She didn't honestly know.

"You Ok, Carter?" Jack asked quietly at her side.

"Yes, Sir. Just thinking," she responded.

"You gonna think for a while here, or go on through?" he asked with a smile.

"Going through, Sir," she said with a smile, then she stepped through the open wormhole to whatever fate had in store for her on the other side.

----------

"Anything Daniel?" Jack asked the archeologist. They had been circling the ruins for an hour now, trying to determine the best direction to head in search of the Hall of Transformation. Sam had also been wandering around the ruins, ever mindful of the close eye Colonel O'Neill kept on her. It rather frustrated her, but she understood his reasoning. She would act much the same way were their situations reversed.

"I think so Jack," came the response to his question. "Our earlier translations indicated that the Hall of Transformation resided some distance to the East of the ruins. This crude drawing under the stone shelf where we found the Triplexus seems to back that assumption."

"_Seems_ too?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'd really like something more definite that _seems too_, Daniel."

"Sorry Jack," Daniel said, standing and stretching out his back muscles. "It's the best I've got."

"Any indication how far it is Daniel?" Sam asked as she walked up next to him. She was as eager as anyone to be moving, but didn't want to be led on a wild goose chase.

"Adjusting for the discrepancies in distance measurement, I'd say it's at least 8 clicks to the East. It looks like we'll be traversing some pretty rocky terrain," he said worriedly, looking at Jack. He wasn't sure how hard it would be for Sam to walk that far if their path was difficult. "Someone could always carry you Sam, if things get too rough. You know, piggy back style."

Sam looked at him and frowned. "I don't think so, Daniel. Now stop worrying about me, all of you. I'll be just fine. If we have to stop and rest a bit more often, so be it!" She stated resolutely.

"You heard the lady," Jack said, coming over to the group. "We'll take it easy on our little trek. That Hall has been here for centuries; it's not like it will be going anywhere!"

"Indeed," added Teal'c as he came to rejoin the group. He had been keeping an eye on the perimeter of the ruins. He was more than willing to transport Major Carter if need be, but kept his thoughts to himself. He knew she valued her independence and he respected her for it.

"Then let's head out. Daniel, you lead the way. Carter, follow Daniel. Teal'c you take our six and Jones and Sunderson, fill in the middle." Jack took his own place behind Sam and the group took off, walking slowly and quietly away from the ruins and into the forest beyond.

-----

They had traveled roughly 2 clicks through the deep, quiet forest. Sam was breathing hard and a sheen of sweat had formed over her brow. Even so, she was unwilling to be the one who called for a rest; at least this first time. She didn't want to be seen as a liability this soon into the mission.

Jack however was not unaware of his Major's struggles. Being right behind her, he could hear her labored breathing. As soon as they found a clearing, he called for a rest. Jack took Sam's arm and propelled her to a fallen log away from the others. He sat her down rather abruptly and gazed sternly at her. "Just what are you trying to prove Major?" he asked gruffly.

Sam was puzzled by his behavior. "Sir?"

"Don't _Sir _me. You're all out of breath and you're sweating. You were the one who said that we'd take it slow and rest more often. Why didn't you say that you were having a hard time keeping up?"

Sam looked down at her shoes before replying quietly, "We haven't been walking very long yet. I didn't want to be the one to call for a rest already."

Jack hunkered down on his knees in front of her and took both of her small hands in his. "Listen, Sam. I can't read your mind, much as I'd like to sometimes! You have got to tell me when you're tired and need a break. Your legs are half the size of anyone else's. We all understand that. If you wear yourself out on the walk over, how are you ever going to have the strength to get through what else might lie ahead?"

Sam sighed. He was right, of course. Instead of trying to downplay the trouble she was having keeping up, she needed to be sensible. Sometimes her pride got the better of her.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I guess I was just worried that you might send me back with someone if I couldn't keep up."

Jack snorted as he released her hands and stood up. "Now why would I send you back? This little excursion is solely for your benefit Carter!" he replied with a smile. "Now drink some water. We'll be leaving in 10." He began to walk toward Daniel but quickly turned back, the smile wiped from his face. "And Carter, if you don't speak up next time, I _will_ carry you. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded. Somehow, she knew he wasn't kidding.

-------

The next portion of their walk was taken at a slower pace. Jack had gone to talk to Daniel, telling him to shorten his strides a bit. Daniel had glanced over at Sam sitting on the log and nodded his understanding. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Sam was in a little girl's body.

They walked along for another click or so when they came to the edge of the forest. Daniel stopped and waited for the others to catch up to him. They stood side to side as they surveyed the next part of their trek.

"Well, this looks interesting," Jack quipped. "I don't remember boulders being mentioned for this part of the tour."

"I did say the terrain was rocky, Jack," Daniel answered.

"So you did, Danny. So you did." Jack perused the scene before him. A vast sea of boulders spread out from the edge of the forest to the base of the mountain some 3 clicks away. The rocks ranged from the size of basketballs to a few that appeared to be a big as a Volkswagon Beetle. This was certainly going to slow them down!

"Do you know what direction to head Daniel?" Sam asked.

"According to the map, we continue to head due East. The cavern that houses the Hall of Transformation is most likely located somewhere within those mountains ahead," Daniel answered.

"Well campers. It looks like there is no way around this mess; we just travel as carefully as possible over the rocks. We're going to take this slow. I don't want anyone spraining an ankle in here."

"Should we not stop and take sustenance O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired. They had been on the planet for almost 3 hours now and he worried that Major Carter would run out of energy much more quickly than she usually did.

"Yeah T, good idea. OK, let's break here for a rest and a quick meal. We'll try crossing the rocky range here in 30 minutes," Jack ordered.

Everyone found a spot to sit at the edge of the forest and pulled out various energy bars and dried foods to eat. Lt. Jones made her way over to Sam and took her pulse and temperature. This was one of the concessions that Sam had to accept in order to be allowed to come on the mission and so she resignedly allowed the Lt. to complete her task. Jack didn't sit back and relax until Lt. Jones nodded her head to indicate that Major Carter was fine. Sam, not missing his scrutiny of her, gave him a hint of a smile, then continued eating her meal.

After their 30 minute rest, Jack called everyone to their feet and they began the arduous trek across the rocky terrain. Teal'c assisted Lt. Jones over some of the more difficult areas while Jack stayed close behind Sam. He needn't have worried however, as the Major was quite nimble on her feet and wove in and out of the boulders with ease. They came to one area where the boulders were quite large, so Jack decided they should climb on the tops of them for a while instead of trying to go around so many.

Daniel clambered his way to the top of the first one, then turned and reached a hand down to Sam. Jack gave her a boost from behind and she was quickly on top of the boulder with Daniel. Once they were all on top of the largest two rocks, the group made their way across the rocky plain. After 40 minutes of more strenuous hiking, Jack called a halt and they all sat on top of the boulders they were presently on and took a water break.

"How much longer do you think Danny?" Jack asked once he had quenched his thirst.

"I think we're about halfway across this part Jack. Once we get over the boulders, the cavern we're looking for should be relatively close," he replied.

"Good. Everyone holding up all right?" he asked the group. Lt. Jones looked a bit more weary that the rest of them, but she nodded her head at his query. If Major Carter, in the body of an eight year old, could keep up this pace, then so could she!

"Carter?" Jack inquired, just to be sure.

"I'm fine Sir. Told I you I was good at climbing things!" she said with an impish grin.

"Yeah, I've seen that many times over the last few days Major. I guess that particular skill did come in handy!" he teased her. Then he stood up, pulled her to her feet and got the group moving once more.

Another 45 minutes of hiking brought them to the edge of the vast rocky area they had crossed. The boulders had gotten smaller as they crossed, so they had resumed climbing around the base of the larger ones. By now, everyone was tired and sweaty and ready to see the last of the rocks for a while.

Upon reaching the end of the rocks, the group flopped down on some fallen logs and let out a collective sigh of relief. They drank thirstily from their water bottles as they surveyed the next area they were to cross.

There were some scraggily trees here, as well as much loose rock and shale at the base of what had once been a great mountain. Now it was more like a large, rocky hill that seemed to be losing more of its structure every day.

"Do you think the cavern is still visible Daniel?" Sam asked as she looked around. "It looks as if this area has eroded over the years. The cavern might be buried under meters of rock by now."

"Indeed," Teal'c answered. "I too have my doubts about our ability to find this cavern Daniel Jackson."

"Hey you two, enough of the negative talk already. We just got here, for crying out loud! I for one didn't just cross an ocean of mammoth pebbles just to give up once we got here!" Jack admonished.

"We weren't giving up Sir, just questioning..."

"Well, knock it off," he interrupted. He turned to Daniel. "So, which way from here Danny?"

Daniel frowned at the nickname before he looked at his notebook, then perused the area some more. He pointed off to the left at a rather large group of boulders that formed a triangular shape. "That looks like the landmark given in the translations. The cavern should be somewhere under that outcropping of rocks."

"Okay then, let's head over there. Keep your eyes open for a cave of some sort everyone. And for falling rocks. This place doesn't exactly look like it meets OSHA requirements!" Jack stated as he made his way in the direction that Daniel pointed out. Sam hid a grin at his quip as she followed him and Daniel. The two medical personnel got to their feet, followed by Teal'c, who kept a sharp eye out for both intruders and falling rocks.

------

They had been walking and searching for 20 minutes when Daniel's eyes lit up with excitement. "This has to be it!" he exclaimed as he pointed out a tall, thin opening in the side of the once tall mountain. "The engravings on the side of the opening match those from the inscriptions at the ruins! And look here," he pointed out a faint carving next to the words. "It looks like a crude rendition of the Triplexus itself!"

Sam walked between Daniel and Jack to peer at the engraving. Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned closer and traced her fingers over the carving. She turned to Daniel with a smile. "You've found it Daniel! I can't believe that you actually found it!"

"Yeah, well, we still need to figure out our next step here," Daniel replied. He was as excited as she was by the find, but knew they had a long way to go yet as far as figuring out how to change her back.

"Carter, check and see if you get any energy readings coming from the cavern," Jack said. "Jacob said this device worked off of some energy that was most likely located inside the mountain didn't he?"

"Yes Sir," Sam responded as she took out the small device she carried to pick up energy waves of various sorts. She walked around the area of the cave's opening, holding the device in front of her. "I'm picking up some faint readings Sir. Most likely, they are deep within the cave and the rock is blocking the waves. I'm going to go inside the mouth of the cave a bit," she stated as she made her way closer to the opening.

"Hold it Carter, don't go too close," Jack remarked, following behind her. "We don't know what might happen here if this place has sensors or some kind of a trap set up. I don't want you to disappear in a puff of smoke or anything."

Sam turned away from him and rolled her eyes, then she continued to move cautiously forward. As she stepped within the entrance to the cave, the device in her hands began to give off stronger signals. "There's definitely something here Sir," she said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Her steps forward became less hesitant as she went deeper into the entrance. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were also within the entrance to the cave, none of them willing to let her get too far ahead.

She had gone no more that 15 steps inside the entrance of the cave when Sam was thrown back by an invisible force field that blocked the narrowing corridor in the cave. Sam slammed breathlessly into Jack's legs. Jack, who had been following closely behind her, reached out instinctively and grabbed her under her arms, preventing her from falling to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" he asked as he held her up and gazed ahead of him. Before anyone had time to answer, a rumbling could be heard within the cavern and rocks began to slide from the walls, clattering to the floor around them. "Everyone out!" he shouted and turned quickly, pushing Sam ahead of him and into Teal'c outstretched arms. Teal'c grabbed Sam and, ignoring her protests at being carried, hurried out of the cavern, the other two men fast on his heels.

* * *

A/N: And so the adventure begins to wind down, but with a few more cliffhangers thrown in for good measure! Thanks so much to those of you who have stuck around to read this little story of mine. Within a chapter or 2, we will have some sort of resolution to Sam's 'little' problem. 


	32. Another Piece to the Puzzle

**Chapter 32 – Another Piece to the Puzzle**

SG-1 emerged from the cave, coughing and trying hard to catch their breath as puffs of dust billowed out behind them. Teal'c set Sam on the ground a few meters away from the entrance and looked back to see if the entire entrance had caved in. It took a few moments for the dust to settle before they could get close enough for another look.

When it quieted down, Jack and Teal'c went back to the entrance and peered in, using a flashlight to illuminate the darkness within. "Well, the good news is, the cave hasn't been completely closed up," Jack announced when they rejoined the group. "The bad news is that we won't be going back in for a while. It looks way too unstable. Any idea how or why there's a force field in this cavern, Danny?"

"It must have been placed there by the ones who designed the Triplexus. My guess is that is was here to keep the enemy from claiming the girls who had been changed by the Triplexus. Or possibly to keep the local people out. I'm only guessing here though," he reminded Jack.

"If I could go back and get a closer look at the force field..." Sam began.

"Nothing doing Carter. No one is going into that cave again until we're sure things are stable," Jack firmly told her.

"But Sir, the only way to change me back is in there," Sam protested as she pointed to the cave. "We're not going to make any progress sitting on our butts out here!"

"Major Carter, I said we will wait until things settle down. Do I make myself clear?" Jack frowned in annoyance at her. She wasn't usually this argumentative with him on missions. Of course, there was a lot at stake here but still, he expected her to follow protocol.

"Yes, Sir," Sam mumbled. "Is it all right if Daniel and I look at the inscriptions on the outside of the cave, Sir?" she tried to keep the belligerent tone out of her voice.

"Go ahead," he waved them off. "Just don't step foot inside," he warned them. Jack turned to Teal'c and the 2 medical officers. "Let's set up camp in that clearing over there. It's going to get dark soon, so we won't be able to do much more tonight anyway."

As they moved off to set up camp, Jack turned back and watched his two scientists examining the outer walls of the cave. He frowned to himself and went to help the others. Teal'c came over Jack, noticing his frown whenever he looked at Sam and Daniel.

"Major Carter is most anxious to reverse the changes that have occurred to her O'Neill. I do not believe she means any disrespect to you," he stated in his deep voice.

"I know T. But I'm concerned nonetheless. In her eagerness to change back, I'm afraid she might take some unnecessary risks," he admitted.

"We will be vigilant with regards to Major Carter, O'Neill. I am certain she will act in a most professional manner."

"I hope you're right T. I hope you're right."

-------

Meanwhile, Sam and Daniel were closely examining the faded inscriptions on the side of the cave's opening. The faint impression of a Triplexus could clearly been seen in the smooth surface of the stone. Sam ran her fingers over the impression, feeling the dips where words had been chiseled into the stone.

"Daniel, look at this," she said, indicating where her hand was. "Doesn't this look the same as the back of the Triplexus?"

Daniel also ran his hand inside of the triangular impression. "Yes, it does. It's the same size and, from what I can tell, has the same words inscribed on the back."

"Do you think this might be a key of some sort?" she asked excitedly. "Maybe, if we place the back of the Triplexus in this spot, it will take down the force field and allow us to go in."

"It's possible Sam, but I don't want to try anything like that yet. Some of these inscriptions are warnings and I'm not quite sure what all of them mean."

"Can we at least take out the Triplexus and hold it up close to the engraving, just to check the size?"

Daniel looked down at her eager face, then glanced back at Jack. "Ok, but I hold it, not you. I don't want to take the chance of anything happening. Jack would have my head!"

Sam smiled gratefully as Daniel went to his pack and took the Triplexus out of its case. He returned and held the object up to the impression, his eyebrows arching in surprise when he saw that it would fit perfectly into the space that was carved out in the side of the mountain.

"It fits doesn't it? I knew it! This has to be the key to entering the Hall of Transformation Daniel. Let's go and tell the others! Maybe we can try it before it gets too dark out."

"Hold on Sam. Yes, it fits but like I said, I need to study the other inscriptions first. There's no way we're going in there without knowing everything we possibly can," Daniel reminded her. Sam lost some of the excitement she felt. He was right; they couldn't just walk in there blindly. Scientifically, she knew that they needed some good, solid evidence before doing anything. As a soldier, she knew that you didn't rush in someplace without having some good Intel. It was just so frustrating, being so close, yet still having the solution out of reach. "Hey, we'll get there Sam. You're just going to have to be patient a little longer, OK?" he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"I feel like I've been patient forever, Daniel." Sam sat dejectedly on the ground and haphazardly tossed rocks away from the cave.

Daniel scrunched down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't give up on me now Sam. You're one of the strongest, bravest, smartest people I know. You can hold on a little longer, right?"

"I don't think I have a choice," she replied as she looked up at him. Seeing the concern in his eyes, she gave him a small smile of reassurance. "Don't worry Daniel. I'm not about to give up. We're way too close for that to happen." She put her arms around him and hugged him. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," he grinned at her after releasing her. "Let's get back to work here before Jack comes over and tries to corral us into setting up tents. You know I'm hopeless at that particular chore!" Sam laughed at the face he made, then got to her feet as they resumed their exploration of the inscriptions.

--------

They returned to the campsite the others had set up when it got too dark to see anymore. After a quick meal, they sat around and discussed what they had found on the outside of the cave.

"There's an impression by the entrance that appears as if it was made for the Triplexus," Daniel stated. "From what Sam and I could tell, it's a key to enter the Hall of Transformation. Once inside the great cavern, as it is referred to, there is an inner sanctum that only the Innocents may enter. I have no idea what or where that might be, but I'm sure that's our final destination."

"There are also dire warnings against anyone who tries to enter the inner sanctum," Sam reminded him. "Which most likely means, that if we can get that far, I'll have to go it alone."

"There's no way that little scenario is going to happen," Jack stated firmly. "What type of warnings? Anything specific?"

"Oh, just certain and painful death, that's all," Daniel explained. "Specific enough for you?"

"Actually no, but I'll live with it." Jack turned to the group, "OK, at first light, we'll go to the cave and see if we can shut down that force field using the Triplexus as a key. If the cave seems stable, we'll go in and see if we can find this inner sanctum. We'll take three watches tonight – I'll take first watch, then Teal'c, then Danny," Jack informed them.

Sam glanced at Jack but didn't say a word. She knew he wouldn't give her a watch, not in her current state. It wasn't important enough for her to argue about either. She figured she would need all the rest she could get before tomorrow.

After agreeing to his plan, everyone but Jack made their way to their respective tents. Sam bunked with Lt. Jones, Daniel with Sunderson, and Teal'c would share with Jack. As her CO, he would have preferred to have Sam bunk with one of the members of his team but realized the logistics of it wouldn't be feasible. Lt. Jones might not feel comfortable bunking with another male.

Sam stopped and gazed across the darkened clearing at the cave located 50 meters away. If only she could head over there now and try to see if the Triplexus really acted as a key to enter the Hall of Transformation! She knew she would lie awake, thinking about it and the ramifications of having the entire team follow her into the cavern. She wasn't sure she could live with herself if someone got injured in there just because of her.

"Carter, come here a second," Jack called her back to the fire.

Sam made her way back to Jack and sat on a log next to him; waiting quietly for him to tell her what was on his mind. Jack kept his gaze on the fire, "I know you're more than a little frustrated at having to wait another day and take things slowly. I'm not going to have to worry that you'll try something stupid, like heading over to the cave on your own tonight, am I Carter?" He finally turned to look at her after he asked the question, wanting to be able to read her expression.

Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise, for in fact, she had been contemplating that thought just moments ago! Her face clearly showed what she had been thinking. Jack shook his head as he said, "I thought as much. You do know there's no way in hell I'd let you do that, right Carter? And if you so much as step one foot in that direction, you'll know the true meaning of the words _dire consequences_."

Sam looked away from his scrutinizing gaze. She felt his hand on her chin as he turned her head to look at him. "Sam?" he asked firmly

"I understand, Sir. Don't worry, I won't do anything without your approval," she sighed.

"I meant what I said to your father, Sam. I will not let anything else happen to you. I want you back to normal just as much as you do, but I'm not going to risk your life for it."

"Maybe I don't want to risk everyone else's lives either," she said quietly as she turned from him and looked at the ground. "What if those warnings are real? No one else should have to go in there but me!" Sam stated adamantly.

"Hey, we're a team and we do things together. We always have and it's not going to stop now. You let me worry about everyone else. Your job is to help Daniel figure things out, OK?"

"Yeah, OK," she mumbled.

"Now get to bed, we're starting out early and I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed, Carter," Jack said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. "No thinking allowed, only sleeping."

Sam sniffed at that comment, then got up and headed to her tent. She stopped once more to look over at the cave but resumed her trek when she heard Jack clear his throat meaningfully. She didn't hear his quiet, "Good-night little Sam," as she zipped her tent closed against the cold night breeze.

-------

Early the next morning, the entire group was assembled in front of the cave, waiting to see if Daniel's theory was correct. They were all carrying various gear that they thought they would need; Sam had her backpack with her clothes and emergency supplies with her. All of them had flashlights to use in the dark cave, should they gain entrance to it.

Daniel took a deep breath and carefully fit the Triplexus into the impression in the wall. They all heard the unmistakable sound of a force field going down. They waited silently to check for sounds of rocks tumbling and crashing to the ground. Only a small scratching sound was heard as some type of rodent scurried for cover deeper within the cave.

"So far, so good," Daniel exclaimed. "Now comes the next part, following the passageways to the great cavern."

"It's going to get awfully dark so everybody uses flashlights here," Jack instructed. Once they were ready, he said, "OK Danny, lead the way. Follow the yellow brick road!"

At the quizzical looks from the medical officers, Jack just shrugged his shoulders and followed Daniel and Sam into the cave. They walked silently and slowly through the dark cave, following the narrow passageway as it meandered lazily through the cavern. They had walked no longer than 15 minutes when Daniel stopped and let out a soft "Whoa!" He stepped a few feet further into a large room within the cave that was lit faintly from a small hole in the top of the cave.

Everyone fanned out on either side of him to take in the sight of the large room. It was about the size of the gate room in width and length, but only about a third as tall. Stalactites and stalagmites hung in stunning arrays throughout the cave. When they walked closer to the walls, they could see inscriptions and pictures carved into its surface. Many of the pictures depicted images of children, almost as if it were a record of those who had been here before and what they had endured. Everyone walked around the room quietly; murmuring a few comments to those nearest to them.

Sam walked around the room by herself, taking in the scenes and emotions that were conveyed through the images on the wall. In one picture, she saw the image of a girl with long hair, holding what appeared to be a Triplexus in her hands. The girl stood in the middle of the room, a faint circle surrounding her. From the top of the image, Sam could see a greenish smudge that appeared to be a part of the picture in some way, but age and deterioration had taken away any clarity. Sam turned and shined her flashlight in the middle of the room. She followed its beam and stopped when she came to a faint ring that had been carved into the floor. She bit her lip in thought, then walked quietly over to Daniel.

"Daniel, let me see the Triplexus for a minute. I want to compare it to a picture I found on the wall."

"Do you think that's such a good idea Sam? Why don't I hold onto it and come over with you." Daniel responded.

"Daniel, remember what my dad said? What Selmak said? The Triplexus won't hurt me; I'm already a child as far as it can tell. Please, just trust me?" she pleaded.

He looked over to where Jack was deep in conversation with Teal'c. "OK Sam, but I am still coming with you."

"Fine," she sighed as she took the Triplexus from him. She turned it over in her hands, examining the inscriptions on the back. Then she began to walk over to the picture she had been studying before, being careful to circumnavigate the inner circle. She wanted to make sure Daniel was clear of the circle before she tested her hypothesis.

When she was a few feet beyond the circle, Sam stopped and bent over as if to tie her shoe. When Daniel stopped also, she said, "Just go straight ahead Daniel. The picture I was going to look at is right in front of you. I just need to get this rock out of my shoe." She laid the Triplexus on the ground next to her and pretended to loosen her shoe.

Daniel, eager to see what had piqued her interest, continued walking toward the wall she had pointed out to him. When he was almost there, Sam picked up the Triplexus and turned back to the middle of the room. She took a deep breath and stepped into the circle, holding the Triplexus in the palm of her hand so that its three colored corners faced the ceiling of the cave, just as the picture on the wall had shown her.

Jack looked up at the moment and saw her standing in the middle of the room, holding the Triplexus in her outstretched hand. "Carter," he said sharply, "What are you doing holding that thing? You don't know what could..."

He was interrupted as a greenish light poured out from the hole in the ceiling and surrounded Sam as she stood in the middle of the circle. Everyone froze and stared as the light changed from a light green, to a dark green, and finally to a deep blue color.

Jack, the panic evident in his voice, yelled out, "Carter! Get out of there!" as he, Daniel and Teal'c rushed forward. Before they could reach her, the light crackled and smoked, then disappeared altogether; taking Sam with it.

* * *

:) Last evil cliffhanger from yours truly...well, for this story at least! 


	33. The Guardian of Innocents

**Chapter 33 – The Guardian of Innocents**

"Carter!" Jack yelled again as she disappeared from sight. "My God, Daniel, what the hell happened?" he asked, the tone of his voice belying the panic and fear he was feeling.

"I don't know, Jack." The archeologist was as bewildered as the rest of them. "Sam wanted to look at some pictures she found on the wall. She insisted that she hold the Triplexus, that it was safe. She stopped to get a rock out of her shoe and the next thing I know, that light is coming down from the ceiling and Sam is gone!"

"How could you even _think_ that damn device was safe for her to hold Daniel? Look at what it did the first time!" Jack was a mess of emotions; livid at Daniel for allowing Sam to have the Triplexus, worried about her, terrified that he'd never see her again, and angry at himself that he hadn't kept a closer eye on her. Jack paced around the edges of the circle, looking for something, anything, that might tell them where she had disappeared to.

Daniel ran his hand through his hair as he answered. "I'm sorry Jack. I really thought it would be OK. Even Selmak said that it shouldn't hurt her again." Daniel, too was frantically worried about his friend. He felt guilty about her disappearance and was ready to do anything within his power to get her back. If only he had a clue as to how to go about doing that!

Teal'c had wandered to the wall to study the picture that Sam was interested in. He turned to the two men and stated, "I believe Major Carter knew exactly what she was doing and was hopeful that indeed, this would be the outcome. This picture she was studying shows a female child holding the Triplexus while standing in the center of a ring. Major Carter was hoping to recreate this scene in the hopes that something of this very nature occurred."

"Why would she do that without talking to any of us?" Daniel was clearly puzzled by her actions, if indeed this is what happened.

"Because she didn't want to risk one of us getting injured," Jack said quietly. He recalled their conversation of the previous evening. "Damn, I had a feeling she would try to go it alone if she thought there was even the slightest chance that one of us would be in jeopardy. I warned her not to try and enter the cave alone. She didn't do that but she took the next step alone." Jack looked up at the ceiling where the light had come down. "Daniel, you need to figure something out, and now! We've got to find her."

-------

Sam felt a familiar tingling sensation as the light surrounded her. It was almost the same feeling she had when she was transported by Thor. Fleetingly, she wondered if the technologies were similar. All thoughts of the Asgard vanished as she found herself in a small room faintly lit by crystals that lined the walls at irregular intervals. The crystals corresponded to the colors on the Triplexus. which Sam noticed was still clutched in her hands. She looked down and found herself still small, standing in the middle of another faint circle.

Sam stepped out of the circle, shrugged out of her backpack, and made her way slowly around the room, studying the crystals and the markings on the wall for any sign of what she might attempt next. There were no apparent entry points into the room. The only way in or out appeared to be the center ring. "I could really use Daniel's help here," she said quietly to herself.

As she passed a particularly bright blue crystal on the wall, the Triplexus began to hum and vibrate. Startled at this action, as the device had been dormant since that fateful day in her lab, Sam quickly set it down on the ground and stepped back from it. From a spot several feet in front of where the Triplexus lay, a faint image began to appear. Sam watched in wide-eyed wonder as the image began to take shape.

The blurred green and blue lines of the apparition in front of her began to solidify, revealing the ethereal reflection of a woman. The woman appeared to float several inches above the floor as she regarded Sam with quiet intensity. Floating a bit closer, she reached out a transparent hand toward Sam, then drew it back quickly. Sam was startled when the specter began to speak.

"You are not one of the original chosen. No one has been here for many generations. The evil ones were eradicated. How did you come to be here?"

Sam blinked in surprise before she answered. "My name is Samantha Carter. I am from a planet called Earth. We are explorers who travel to other planets seeking knowledge and an alliance in order to win in our war against the Goa'uld."

The woman frowned, "You say you fight the Goa'uld, yet you once carried one within you. Otherwise, you would not be here."

"No, I was not Goa'uld. I carried a Tok'ra several years ago. They are similar to the Goa'uld, but live in a symbiotic relationship with their host. They also wage war against the Goa'uld. It was the Tok'ra in fact who told us about the Triplexus," Sam indicated the device that lay at her feet.

"The _lashadonie_, as we call it, was created to sense the presence of the evil ones. I believe it has also sensed something within you that remains from when you carried the Tok'ra. This is why you are here. You are not a child but a grown woman." This was said as a statement, not a question, but Sam answered her anyway.

"Yes, the Triplexus changed me back into a child. We have come back here in the hopes that I can return to my adult form." Sam regarded the woman thoughtfully before she proceeded. "Are you the one known as the Guardian of the Innocents?"

The woman nodded her head and gave a small smile. "I am. When the changed ones came to me, I would guide them through the process of transformation once the evil ones no longer existed within them. Some chose to remain young, some to change back to their adult form."

"So it is possible then? You can help me change back?" Sam asked with more eagerness that she intended to show. She felt that this Guardian was not a threat to her, but still tried to keep her emotions in check.

The Guardian didn't answer her immediately. Instead, she effortlessly floated around the small room, seeming to touch the walls in various places as she went. Sam turned her body to keep watching this strange life form as it made its way around the room. The Guardian made a slow loop, coming to rest once again where she had first appeared. She didn't answer Sam's question right away but carefully regarded the small human in front of her before she spoke.

"You have not entered the Hall of Transformation by yourself. There are others of your kind within the great cavern. They are most anxious about your safety and whereabouts but can not enter the inner sanctum. It is not allowed," she informed Sam. "The changed have always made their way to the Hall of Transformation on their own. Their people were afraid to accompany them to this place for fear that they too would be changed."

"I am not alone," Sam answered. "That is my team, those that I travel with. We are very close and they have been trying to help me find a way to return to my normal self."

The Guardian floated about some more, then came to rest directly in front of Sam. "The days of this sacred cavern are numbered. I can feel the walls begin to crumble and lose their strength. If I assist you in returning to your previous form and send you back to your team, this haven will not stand for long. You and your comrades must depart quickly."

Feeling the hope swell within her, Sam answered swiftly, "We will leave as soon as I return to them, I promise you."

"You must also leave the _lashadonie_ behind. If it is allowed to interact and change another as it did to you, there will be no hope for that person. The Hall of Transformation will have ceased to exist."

Sam knew that Daniel would be disappointed in losing the Triplexus but, if that's what it took to change her back, so be it. She nodded her agreement and waited to see what the Guardian would say next.

For her part, the Guardian studieded Sam carefully, as if trying to sense her sincerity. Finally, she floated back a bit and nodded solemnly. "I will help you if this is your desire. You must know, however that the process is not without its perils. Some of the changed did not survive the transformation. I can not make you any promises."

Sam nodded her head in acceptance. "I understand. I still wish to try and change back. I have much work to do to continue to fight the Goa'uld and can not do that in a child's body."

"And you can not wait until you have grown again?" the Guardian asked.

"No, I can't. I am needed now. There are many battles yet to be won. I must return to my adult state if I am to help Earth in its fight against the Goa'uld."

"Then I shall do my best to change you back Samantha," the Guardian stated with resolve. "You will need to pick up the _lashadonie _and hold it in your hand in the same position you held it when it first changed you. But first, you must reverse the crystals that reside in the back of the_ lashadonie._"

Sam nodded as she remembered that her father had shown her how to reverse the red crystal. Carefully prying the back panel off, Sam took out the reverse imaging crystal and placed it how her father had shown her. She replaced the panel and looked up at the Guardian who hovered nearby.

"The change will take place rapidly. You will revert to your adult form in a matter of moments. I must warn you that the transformation will not be without pain." The Guardian looked over the small girl in front of her. "I fear you will have to remove the clothing you are currently wearing, or you may be injured."

Sam was grateful for the reminder as she looked down at her small SGC outfit. She blushed at the thought of reappearing in front of everyone having literally popped out of her clothing! "I have some of my adult clothing in my bag. I'll put that on before we continue." Sam went to her bag and pulled out a black, adult sized shirt and her green pants. She quickly took off the small clothing and put on her adult clothes, hiking up the pants and holding them with one hand. She stuffed the small clothing back into her pack and hefted it onto her back. With a quick afterthought, she loosened the straps on the air cast around her wrist. Her wrist too would grow larger, but this particular cast was made to loosen with ease; one of the reasons Janet had put it on her.

The Guardian nodded to Sam when she was ready and indicated that she should stand within the circle once again. Sam's bare feet made tracks in the dirt as she scuffled across the floor, trying to keep from tripping over the pants that lay in pools around her ankles. Once she was situated in the center of the circle, Sam placed the Triplexus face up within her right hand while her left kept a firm grasp on the waist of her pants. She looked expectantly at the Guardian, waiting for the next instructions.

"I must ask you once more Samantha. Are you certain this is what you desire?"

"Yes, it is. I am ready to return to my adult form."

"So be it," the Guardian responded. Her image began to glow brighter than ever and she seemed to grow larger. The glow given off by her form filled the entire room and the Triplexus began to hum and vibrate with such force that Sam was afraid it would fall out of her hand. The blue/green light that brought her to the inner sanctum surrounded her once more. Sam began to feel the same tingling sensation she had earlier. Before she could reflect upon that sensation, the two prongs in the base of the Triplexus shot into her wrist as they had a week ago. Sam cried out in pain but continued to hold fast to the Triplexus. Her head began to throb and her vision blurred as she felt heat radiate up her arm and into her neck. Just as she thought she would explode from the heat and the pain, blackness engulfed her and she fell to the floor, conscious of her surroundings no more. The Triplexus released its hold on her and fell harmlessly to the ground, its light forever extinguished.


	34. Eight No More

**Chapter 34** – **Eight No More**

Sam had been missing for an hour; an hour in which all five adults left in the large room looked for clues as to where she had been taken. Daniel scoured the writings on the wall, looking for anything that might indicate how he could get to where Sam was. Jack paced the room, looking for secret panels or doorways that might lead him to Sam. Teal'c alternated between helping Daniel and trying to reassure Colonel O'Neill that Major Carter would most certainly return. The two medical officers did what they could to search the cave, but mostly they stayed away from one Colonel Jack O'Neill, who alternated between his intensely searching the room to kicking the walls in frustration.

All five adults swung their heads to the center of the room when the bright bluish green light reentered the cave and pulsated into the ring Sam had previously been in. The same crackling and smoking could be seen as well as heard in the cavernous room. The three men of SG-1 took cautious steps forward toward the center of the room, Jack indicating with hand gestures for the medical personnel to stay back. With one final surge of power, the light grew stronger for a moment, then dissipated, leaving the unconscious form of Samantha Carter lying in its wake.

"It...it worked! She's back!" Daniel's stunned whisper could be heard clearly throughout the room.

They rushed forward and surrounded Sam. Jack fell to his knees beside her, his hand automatically going to her neck to check for a pulse. A feeling of relief swept through him as he felt her steady pulse beneath his fingertips. Lt. Jones knelt on the other side of Sam and placed a stethoscope against her chest, hearing for herself the strong, steady beat of her heart.

Jack sat back on his heels, unconsciously taking Sam's now adult sized hand in his own as Lt. Jones checked her over. He couldn't take his eyes off of her face, wanting to assure himself that she was indeed real and back to normal. His fear and anger had quickly been replaced by relief once she had reappeared before them. Now he just wanted her to open her eyes and speak so that he could hear her voice.

Jack looked up as a deep rumbling began within the cave. He looked at Teal'c and Daniel, each of them thinking the same thing. Rocks began to fall from the walls of the room as the rumbling increased in volume.

"We have to get out, now!" Jack yelled, as he bent to pick up the still unconscious form of his Major. Teal'c moved to take her from his arms, but Jack shook his head and headed for the passageway. Teal's pushed Jones and Sunderson after Jack, then made sure Daniel was ahead of him as they began to race back along the narrow passageway and out of the cavern.

Rocks pelted down at them from all angles. Jack stayed bent over Sam as much as possible in order to protect her from falling debris. He heard a muffled cry from behind him as he raced toward the entry of the cave, not stopping to check out the sound as he knew Teal'c was covering their six. Once he reached the outside of the cave, Jack kept walking until he was about 20 meters from the cave's entrance. Then he gently laid Sam on the ground, brushed the hair back from her face, and turned to check on the rest of the team.

Teal'c had an arm around the waist of Lt. Jones. She had been struck in the leg by a falling rock but had not sustained a serious injury. She hobbled over to Sam and fell to Sam's side to check her once again.

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel turned and watched as dust poured forth from the entrance of the cave and stones blocked the opening. Once things had settled down, the mouth of the cave was no longer visible.

"Well, that was awfully close," Daniel commented.

"Indeed," Teal'c stated.

"Seems kind of strange, how it all came tumbling down almost the minute Carter came back. Think that was planned Danny?" Jack asked the archeologist.

"Dunno Jack. But it does seem rather coincidental. Maybe Sam can tell us something about it when she comes to." At his words, they heard a moan come from the ground and all of them turned toward the sound.

Sam clutched at her head with both hands, moaning at the pain that pierced through her skull. She felt hands trying to keep her still but pushed them away as she struggled up on her elbows, slowly opening her eyes and squinting against the bright sunlight. "What happened?" she asked, her voice coming out as a croak.

"You tell us Dorothy," Jack said as he knelt beside her once more. "Seems you went off to see the wizard on your own. You must have been good; it looks like he gave you your heart's desire."

Sam looked at him in puzzlement, then opened her eyes wider as she recalled what had happened to her. She sat up straighter and held her hands out in front of her, then looked down the length of her body all the way to her bare feet. Her face broke out into a brilliant grin as she looked at Jack. "Oh my God, she did it! I'm me again! The Guardian changed me back."

Daniel knelt down beside Jack, looking at Sam with excitement. "You mean you actually saw the Guardian of Innocents? What was she like? What happened to you? Did she say anything?"

"Hold on there Daniel. Let Carter catch her breath OK? Let's get her back to camp, then we can interrogate her." He looked down at her bare feet. "Guess your new boots won't be fitting you anymore, huh Carter?"

Sam looked down at her feet and smiled. "I guess not Sir. Maybe Janet can get a refund!' she quipped.

-------

It was dark and quiet, the fire giving off the only light in the area around the campsite. Everyone had gone to bed an hour ago, leaving Jack to take the first watch. He had decided they would stay here for one more night, giving Sam some time to rest and readjust to being back in her adult body before they began the arduous trek back to the Stargate.

After returning to the campsite, Sam had been thoroughly checked over by Lts. Jones and Sunderson. Other than a lingering headache, the puncture wounds in her right wrist and some stiffness in her left one, she had been deemed medically sound. Sam had spent the better part of the afternoon telling them what had occurred to her in the inner sanctum where she had met the Guardian of Innocents. Jack had shuddered internally when she told them that some of the children had not survived the transformation process. He became quiet after that, thinking about all the possible outcomes that could have occurred.

Sam noticed his reserved demeanor and thought he was most likely angry with her for what she had done. She didn't have the chance to talk to him alone though, so kept her thoughts to herself. She had been kept quite busy answering the myriad questions that Daniel put forth anyway.

Jack turned as he heard the sound of a zipper being opened. He watched as Sam made her way hesitantly over to where he sat on a log, keeping watch in the stillness of the night. "Something wrong Carter?" he asked her quietly.

"Just can't sleep Sir. Mind if I sit down?"

"Be my guest," he waved his hand to indicate that she should sit down on the other end of the log.

She stared into the fire, trying to figure out how to approach the topic without getting a tongue lashing from her CO. Sighing, she figured she had better just get on with it and clear the air. "Uh, about this morning in the cave...I know I told you that I wouldn't do anything without your approval...," she hesitated and took a quick peek at his face, not surprised to find him watching her intently.

"Without my approval? I believe you disobeyed a direct order Carter." Jack raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"With all due respect Sir, I didn't. You told me last night not to go near the cave by myself. Which I didn't; we all went together. The only thing I did by myself was go into the circle in the middle of the floor."

"Yeah, which you had figured would probably take you to the inner sanctum. You didn't bother to mention that _before_ you stepped in that circle. Nor make sure that someone came along with you, I might add!"

Sam winced at the tone in his voice before she turned back to him. "You wouldn't have been taken up with me anyway Sir. The Guardian told me that only the children were allowed into the Inner Sanctum. I would have been on my own regardless if I told you or not."

"But did you know that ahead of time? No. You should have told me about your plans Carter, instead of rushing head long into what could have been a disaster. Like I said last night, we're a team and we do things as a team." He wasn't going to let her off that easily. He was still a bit upset about how she had taken things into her own hands in the cave.

"You can't honestly tell me that you wouldn't have done the exact same thing in my place. I've seen you take risks just to spare the rest of us. You can't blame me for not wanting to risk any of you," she insisted.

"Ah, but I'm the CO here. That's my job. Yours is to follow orders," he reminded her.

"And to think for myself," she added quietly. He frowned at her quiet comment.

"What was that?" he asked her, a slight reprimand in his voice.

"Nothing Sir." She raised her eyes from the fire, a hurt expression in her eyes. "You seem as if you're not all that glad I'm back to normal. Maybe you would have preferred..." She was interrupted by a loud snort from him.

"Don't be an idiot Carter, of course I wanted you back to normal! I just didn't like not knowing all the facts before you up and took matters into your own hands." He turned his body so that he was directly facing her and caught the hurt look she hadn't been able to conceal. Softening his tone, he continued, "Look Carter, no matter how cute you were as an eight year old, I prefer the adult version. Hell, I think I worried more about you in the last week than I have in the last seven years. I just don't want to be shut out of decisions that affect the well-being of my team members."

She nodded her head, then turned back to the fire and thought about what he had said. Maybe she had been wrong, going ahead on her own like that. But wrong or not, she was so glad to be back to normal. And she was relieved to know that he was as well.

Having had enough of her silence, Jack inched closer and nudged her with his arm, "So, what's the first thing you're going to do when you get back? Have a gallon of coffee? Or perhaps a glass of wine?" he asked with a grin.

She turned to him with a smile. "Actually, I was thinking of going back to O'Malley's. I could have a stronger drink than a glass of wine. Plus, there's a certain pool player I wouldn't mind meeting up with again," she smirked at him.

Jack groaned, "I think you'd better stay away from O'Malley's for a while Carter. Nothing but trouble happens to you there."

She laughed softly, and then regarded him curiously. "So, was I really that much trouble as an eight year old?"

He grinned at her in the firelight, "Nah, not that much. Your penchant for disappearing got kind of old though. And trying to find you in a crowd? Not the easiest thing in the world." He appeared to be deep in thought for a few minutes as he looked at her. "You know, I have to be honest Carter. I kind of wish we would have been able to keep you small for a few more weeks."

Startled at his admission, she raised her eyebrows and squeaked out a surprised, "What?"

"Well, aside from missing your gap toothed grin, it just occurred to me that with Halloween coming up, I could have taken you trick or treating. Dressed like a little soldier or in your biker outfit, we would have made a killing in the candy department!" His grin reached all the way across his face.

Sam chuckled in response before she replied cheekily, "_WE_? Who ever said I'd share my candy with you?"

"Ah, as your commanding officer, it's your duty to share any candy you receive with me. I believe that is written in the cadet handbook you received way back in basic training. I'm surprised you didn't remember that!"

"I'll have to look it up when we get back Sir." They grinned at each other, then settled back into a companionable silence as they gazed into the fire. Shoulders touching, they smiled at the memories they shared of an eight year old Sam Carter. It had been trying at times, but there were good memories as well and those were the ones both of them chose to remember.

All in all, Sam thought to herself, it hadn't been that bad having the chance to be eight again. At least for a little while.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope the conclusion met with your expectations. Stay tuned for an epilogue that I hope to have up by Monday. It will have just a bit of ship in it for those of you who have been asking for it. Nothing over the top though, I think I need to stick to their true characters a bit. Thanks so much for reading my "little story!"


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been three days since they returned from P5X-771. Three days of being able to reach things, see herself in the mirror, and look her comrades in the eye. Sam felt she would never take her height for granted again.

She had been checked in the infirmary and endured several tests before being cleared. She had then been ordered by Doctor Frasier, General Hammond, and Jack to take 5 days of downtime. She was not to set foot in the mountain. For once, she didn't argue with anyone. Sam was more than happy to return to her own home and spend some time there, alone. No one to watch over her; no one to suggest she rest or be careful. Blissful time alone. To do what she wanted, when she wanted and to have no one, however well meaning they may be, hovering over her.

Her yard had been sorely neglected during the last few weeks, so Sam decided to take advantage of the sunny fall day and accomplish some of the outdoor tasks she hadn't gotten to in a while. She had already mowed and raked the yard this morning and was now ready to tackle cleaning the gutters. She hummed to herself as she carried the ladder to the backyard, then went back to the front to retrieve a pair of work gloves.

Jack drove down Sam's street on that cool, fall afternoon. He had been surprised and relieved that Sam had so willingly taken her downtime. He knew she was spending time at home and she was perfectly fine on her own. All the same, he felt the need to check in with her. He did have some things of hers he needed to return. That was the true reason for his visit, he told himself as he neared her house.

He saw Sam walking around to the back of her house. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and appeared to have work gloves on. Wondering what she might be doing, Jack pulled up in front of her house and got out of his truck, grabbing the duffle bag he had brought with him. He dropped the bag on her front steps and made his way around the side of her house to the backyard.

He stopped as he turned the corner of her house, gave a short, quiet laugh and shook his head. There was his Major; up on a ladder, cleaning out her gutters. It figured!

Not wanting to startle her, he said in a normal voice as he walked over to her, "Now why am I not surprised to see you up on a ladder, Carter?"

Sam looked down in surprise at her visitor. "Colonel! What are you doing here?"

"I had some things of yours I though I should return," he replied as he came closer. Placing his hand on the ladder, he looked up at her. "So, do you want to tell me what you're doing up on a ladder? If I recall, you are supposed to be resting."

She grinned down at him. "Just doing some yard work, Sir. Things I haven't gotten to in a while. The storm last weekend took down a lot of leaves. I thought I'd better clean out the gutters before more fall storms come."

"You ever heard of hiring someone?"

"Yeah, but why pay someone when I'm just as capable of doing the work myself?" she asked as she took one more handful of leaves out of the gutter and tossed them on the ground.

"I guess," he answered. "Look Carter, you mind coming down? I'm getting a crick in my neck looking up at you."

"Now you know how I felt all last week!" she smiled at him. At his frown, she dropped her last handful of leaves and began her descent from the ladder. Jack kept his hand on it to keep it steady, letting go taking a step back when she was a few rungs from the ground. Sam hopped of the last few steps and turned to look at him with a smile. "Better, Sir?"

"Much. So, is this what you've been doing the last few days?" he swept his arm around indicating her neat and organized yard. "Doing yard work? You do know the meaning of the phrase 'take it easy', don't you Carter?"

"This is relaxing for me Sir. I don't have to think, I just do," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She pulled the gloves off and stuck them in the back pocket of her jeans.

Jack frowned as he noticed her left wrist. He stepped forward and took hold of her left hand, raising it up as he asked her, "Aren't you supposed to still have that air cast on? You're going to reinjure your wrist."

"Janet said I could have it off for longer periods of time. It doesn't exactly allow me to fit a work glove over it!"

"Ah, okay then," Jack responded. He held her hand a moment longer, rubbing his thumb absently over the top of it. He abruptly released her hand as he realized what he was doing. "So, things are going fine then?" he asked in order to cover his embarrassment.

"Uh, yes Sir. Just fine." Sam was also a bit flustered at what had just happened. Thinking quickly, she asked him, "Would you like to come in for some coffee Sir? Or a beer? I stocked up on both," she smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great. But on one condition." At her raised eyebrows, he continued, "Quit the Sir stuff. Look, we spent a week together outside of work and got to know each other a little better. We also got into the habit of using first names. I'd like to continue that when we're not at work, if it's OK with you?" He put his hands in his pockets, waiting for her reply and trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

Sam gave him a smile and said, "I'd like that too. As long as I don't have to call you "Uncle Jack' that is!" she said with a grin.

He grimaced as he said, "Oh please, that would sound wrong on so many levels!"

The tense moment gone, they laughed as they walked toward the back door and into Sam's kitchen. Sam preceded him into the house and made her way to the refrigerator. She turned when she heard his voice still in the doorway.

"Uh, Sam? Please tell me these aren't yours!" Jack was holding up a pair of rollerblades that he had found sitting by the back door.

Sam smiled at him as she answered, "Actually, they are. I bought them the other day. Haven't used them yet though! I thought I'd wait until Cassie comes by again and we can go rollerblading together. Aside from the little spill I took, I had a lot of fun when we went out the other day!"

"Oh great, just what I need, my 2IC to break her other wrist!" he rolled his eyes. "You will wear a helmet and wrist guards, right?"

"Yes, Jack," she rolled her eyes at him as she handed him a beer.

"And knee pads and shin guards? Maybe shoulders pads as well?" he continued.

"Yeah, right! You know, you don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm a big girl now!" she said with an impish grin.

He looked at her briefly, trying not to notice the way her t-shirt hugged her curves. "Yeah. I did notice that." Sam cocked her eyebrow at him, but didn't say a word as she led him into the living room. They sat on either end of the sofa, Sam curling her feet under her as she turned her body slightly toward him.

"So, did you draw the short the straw?" she smiled as his eyes flashed their recognition of another time when his team members drew straws to visit him.

"No actually. Daniel and Teal'c both wanted to come _visit_ you as well, but I thought you might not want that much company. You are supposed to be resting after all," he reminded her.

"I have been. Just doing some work around the house, a little work on my laptop, reading some science journals. I did help Mrs. Nelson with her yard work after the storm." She smiled at him as she said, "She asked about you. Wanted to know how you did taking care of my niece."

"And you told her...?"

"That you were wonderful, if not a little overprotective." Sam hid her grin as she took another drink of her beer. She was really enjoying the light bantering that was taking place between them.

"Yeah, well, you got into trouble every other minute, what do you expect?" he asked with mock gruffness.

"Hey, it wasn't _all_ my fault! You did give me all that sugar that one day, remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Jack groaned. "Little Sam on a sugar high was not a pretty sight, believe me. It was even worse when you came back down!"

Sam leaned over and lightly punched him on the arm. "I wasn't that bad and you know it!"

"To tell you the truth; I actually miss having Little Sam around," he confessed. "It wasn't so quiet around the old homestead, especially when you cranked up your CD player," he said with a grin. He got more serious as he added, "You brought some life to the place. It was nice not coming home to an empty house every day."

"I enjoyed staying with you as well, Jack," Sam replied quietly. "I I belonged there." They sat quietly for a few minutes, gazing into each other's eyes. Everything they had shared and done in the past week had increased the closeness they felt to each other. Thoughts and feelings they had been trying to keep beneath the surface were struggling to break the barrier that had been set between them.

No willing to let that happen and possibly ruin their deepening friendship, Jack broke eye contact first. He put down his beer bottle and got to his feet. "I left your things on the front steps. Let me go and grab them." He walked over to the front door, trying to regain his composure once more, and grabbed the duffle bag. He returned to the couch and plopped the bag between the two of them. "Here you go; all your former worldly possessions in one duffle bag!"

Sam smiled at him as she took the bag and opened it up. She held up the small leather jacket and grinned widely. "I love this jacket! I sure was surprised when Siler gave it to me. I still wonder why he did that," she thought out loud.

"Probably because he has a crush on you, like every other male on base! That or he just wanted to butter you up for the next time he needs your expertise on something involving the gate."

Sam chuckled softly, then pulled out her small BDU's, the boots and other clothing she had worn last week. Her expression grew thoughtful as she as she examined each small article of clothing. "I wonder what I should to do with these now?" she wondered.

"Save them," Jack answered. "Maybe one day you'll have a daughter. How many kids can say they have their mother's hand me downs?"

"Not many," Sam answered. Biting her lower lip, she pondered if she should ask the question that was on her mind. Jack read the indecision on her face and helped her make up her mind.

"What is it?" he asked in that way of his that told her she'd better fess up.

Sam looked down at the small jacket still in her hands, then let her gaze travel to his face. "I was just wondering. Do you ever think about having children again? You were obviously a great Dad, I was just wondering if you ever though about it," she hurriedly asked.

Jack sat quietly for a few moments and Sam didn't think he would reply. She was just about to apologize when he looked back at her and gave her an answer. "Yeah, I guess I do think about it sometimes. It scares the heck out of me though. But after spending time with you last week, even though you weren't technically a child, I do kind of wish I had a daughter." He fiddled with his beer bottle before continuing. "If I ever had a daughter, I'd like her to be just like you. Just the right combination of smart and sassy,' he said with a grin.

"Thanks, I think," Sam replied.

"What about you? Ever think about having kids?" Jack asked.

"Sometimes," Sam shrugged. "The thought of kids scares the heck out of me as well. Maybe someday, when the time is right...," Sam looked at him and saw him gazing back at her with the same intensity she felt at the moment. Once again, neither of them spoke as they looked into each other's eyes. This time, Sam was the one to break eye contact first.

"Um, thanks for bringing this stuff by, Jack. And for stopping in to visit; even though you _were_ just checking up on me," she gave him a sideways grin.

Jack stood up, ready as well to end this particular conversation before it went too far. Although part of him really wanted to stay and see what she might have been thinking, the other part of him told him it was time to hit the road.

"Just showing my concern for a fellow team mate, that's all," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Oh, hang on a second Jack. I have something for you," Sam said as she reached into her closet and pulled out a box wrapped in green paper. "Here," Sam held out the package to him. "It's just a little something to say thanks; for everything you did."

Jack eyed her curiously and then looked at the package in her hands. "You didn't have to do that Sam. Like I said, I enjoyed spending time with you."

"I know. But I wanted to. Will you just take it?" she insisted. As he reached for the package and took it from her hands, Sam stepped forward and gave him quick, impulsive hug. Surprised, Jack stood there for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well. He held the package with one hand while the other encircled her waist.

"I really do appreciate everything you did. You went far above and beyond the call of duty - Thanks!" she whispered.

"You're welcome," he answered her quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head. Sam stayed there a moment longer, enjoying the feeling of being held in his arms, before pulling away and looking up at him with a smile.

"OK, now open the present. I spent a long time trying to find it."

Jack narrowed his eyes as he took in the twinkle that appeared in hers. He could tell that she was desperately trying to hold back a grin. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just open it and see!" she insisted.

Still squinting at her in suspicion, Jack tore the paper off the box. He set it down on the table in her entry way and lifted off the cover, peeling away the tissue paper that hid the gift within.

Jack pulled out a gray sweatshirt and groaned loudly. "Very funny, Carter!" he exclaimed as he turned around, holding the sweatshirt in front of him.

Sam laughed out loud at the look on his face as he held the special sweatshirt she had picked out just for him. Emblazoned across the front of the gray sweatshirt, in bright red, were the words, '_World's Greatest Grandpa'_!

"Just like I said, smart and sassy. A bit too much on the sassy side for my liking though," Jack stated in mock annoyance. He flipped the shirt over his shoulder, and strode out the door, unable to keep the grin off his face as her laughter followed him to his car.

The End

* * *

A/N: And so end the adventures of Little Sam. Like many of you, I will miss her antics and adventures. I tried for some shippiness here and some humor. I had that ending picked out way back when Sam and Jack went shopping at Target! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
